


come make your peace

by KurosawaReika



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: After The Death Cure, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Friendship, Human!Thomas, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Insomniac Thomas, M/M, Movie Timeline, Post-Canon, Post-TDC, Romance, Spoilers, ghost!Newt, halucination, modified canon, newt is dead, supportive friends
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Tentang Thomas dan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Newt—kerinduan, kebahagiaan, kenangan, ketakutan, kematian, kedamaian.





	1. Angel Oak Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic pertamaku di fandom Maze Runner!  
> Maaf kalau rada OOC, aku belum baca bukunya jadi mencoba memahami karakter mereka lewat filmnya aja.  
> Dan jujur kayanya fic ini rada 'berantakan'. >///< Ngerjainnya ga pakai outline sama sekali dan cuma pakai mood haha.
> 
> Fic ini terinspirasi dari tweet Wes Ball tentang mayat Newt yang katanya ikut dibawa ke Safe Haven: https://twitter.com/wesball/status/959982485542023168  
> Plotnya emang mainstream abis; hantu Newt gentayangan dan Thomas gagal move on dari kematian Newt.  
> Tapi aku menikmati sekali nulis ini dan semoga kalian yang baca juga suka. :)
> 
> \-----
> 
> Playlist: Peterpan – Kisah Cintaku (https://youtu.be/w09ukdgQKho)
> 
> Di malam yang sesunyi ini   
> Aku sendiri tiada yang menemani   
> Akhirnya kini kusadari dia telah pergi   
> Tinggalkan diriku
> 
> Adakah semua kan terulang   
> Kisah cintaku yang seperti dulu   
> Hanya dirimu yang   
> Ku cinta dan kukenang   
> Di dalam hatiku takkan pernah hilang   
> Bayangan dirimu untuk selamanya
> 
> Mengapa terjadi kepada dirimu   
> Aku tak percaya kau telah tiada   
> Haruskah kupergi tinggalkan dunia   
> Agar aku dapat berjumpa denganmu

*          *          *

**a Maze Runner fanfiction**

**come make your peace © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. Maze Runner Series belong to James Dashner and Wes Ball. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : Thomas/Newt

 **Warning :** Modified-Canon. Post-Death Cure. Contain SPOILERS from the movies. Major character death (Newt). Human!Thomas/Ghost!Newt. Halucination. OOC. Typo(s).

*          *          *

“Tempat ini akan jadi rumah yang nyaman untuk kita.” Minho tersenyum. Kedua matanya yang sipit memandangi wajah-wajah bahagia yang berkerumun dekat api unggun.

Pria yang duduk di sampingnya mengangguk pelan. Minho menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi yang berbeda dari raut muka sahabatnya.

“Ini.” Minho menyodorkan seutas tali hitam. Di bagian tengah tali tersebut mengait sebuah tabung aluminium mini. “Aku menemukannya di saku celanamu. Kusimpan karena sepertinya ini benda penting,” imbuhnya.

Thomas melirik. Sorot matanya berubah sendu.

“Terima kasih, Minho,” katanya lirih. Ia menerima kalung itu. Telapak tangannya refleks menggenggam erat, tidak ingin melepas.

Minho menepuk-nepuk pundak kanan Thomas, lalu berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju keramaian di sekitar api unggun.

Desir ombak di kejauhan sayup-sayup terdengar di antara irama tabuhan ember plastik dan drum kosong, terbawa bersama dengan hembusan dingin angin malam. Sepasang iris coklat Thomas terpaku memandangi tabung kecil di tangannya.

_“Cepat ambil!”_

Ingatannya tentang hari itu masih segar, seperti baru terjadi kemarin; pembuluh darah hitam menonjol pada kulit yang putih pucat, bola mata yang lebih gelap dari biasanya, dan bibir yang diselimuti lendir pekat.

Thomas menutup mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengenyahkan memori menyakitkan itu dari kepalanya. Tidak berhasil. Di benaknya masih terbayang kilas balik kejadian hari itu, hari dimana ia terakhir kali bertemu Newt.

“Tuang lagi birnya!” Seruan Harriet di kejauhan menyentak Thomas kembali dari angan.

Pandangannya memburam. Matanya terasa perih, mungkin karena ia memejam terlalu kuat. Atau mungkin angin membawa serta abu kayu dari api unggun, membuatnya berterbangan di udara hingga masuk melukai sudut matanya.

_“Please, Tommy, please ....”_

Telinganya mulai bersekongkol dengan pikirannya, mencoba mempermainkan akal sehat. Indera pendengarannya mendengungkan geraman marah Newt saat Thomas menepis jatuh pistol dari pelipisnya.

Secepat debaran jantung Thomas, geraman itu kemudian berubah menjadi raungan, yang pada malam itu terdengar bersamaan dengan koyakan mata pisau menembus kulitnya. Raungan itu lalu berganti lagi jadi gaung kata-kata Teresa, yang terus berulang seperti kaset rusak.

Serangan panik membuat titik-titik keringat membasahi telapak tangannya. Sensasi dingin yang berasal dari bahan pembuat tabung itu merangsang reseptor di permukaan kulit Thomas, mengingatkannya pada punggung tangan Newt yang pada hari itu kehilangan kehangatannya. Sensasi dingin itu juga membangkitkan sebuah perasaan familiar aneh, yang mirip seperti saat jemari lentik Teresa memberikan botol serum kepadanya.

Alis Thomas bertaut memperhatikan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya yang ternyata bisa memutar-mutar bagian ujung tabung. Curiga, ia tarik bagian itu.

Tutup tabung terbuka, memperlihatkan gulungan kertas yang tersimpan rapi di sana.

Thomas mengeluarkan gulungan itu dengan hati-hati. Napasnya memburu. Degup jantungnya terpacu. Tangannya bergetar membuka satu per satu lipatan kertas.

Goresan tinta hitam yang ada di sana membuat tenggorokan Thomas menelan pahit.

_“Dear, Thomas.”_

Dan air mata yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya mulai jatuh.

.

.

.

Glade, Scorch, dan Last City memiliki topografi dan lingkungan yang saling bertolakbelakang. Akan tetapi, ketiganya memiliki kesamaan yang signifikan bagi Thomas. Pertama, tempat itu sama-sama bukan definisi yang tepat untuk disebut sebagai _rumah_. Kedua, semuanya berkaitan dengan WCKD. Ketiga, masing-masing tempat memberikan kehilangan yang besar baginya; Ben di balik dinding _maze_ , Chuck di ruangan rekayasa WCKD, Winston di atas pasir yang terbakar terik matahari, dan Newt di antara bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang mulai ambruk.

“Takut air atau kau tidak bisa berenang?”

Celetukan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Thomas. Seorang wanita berambut pendek yang terkepang rapi di sisi kepala, duduk di sebelah Thomas sambil tersenyum jahil.

“Bukan keduanya, kurasa,” sahut Thomas. Pandangannya jatuh pada bentuk abstrak di atas pasir yang sejak tadi dibuat oleh tangannya.

Di kejauhan, Minho dan Gally sedang berlomba siapa yang berenang paling cepat. Frypan jadi jurinya. Pada perairan yang lebih dangkal, Harriet dan Sonya mengajari Aris mengapung di air. Suara tawa mereka bercampur dengan debur ombak yang bergerak melambat begitu sampai di pesisir.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Thomas?”

Thomas melirik sekilas dan memberikan senyum kecil pada Brenda. “Baik. Lukanya sudah mengering dan terasa gatal.”

Brenda tertawa kecil. “Siapa sangka petualangan panjang kita berakhir di tempat seindah ini,” gumamnya. Sorot matanya melembut memandangi samudera luas di hadapan mereka.

Safe Haven jelas jauh berbeda dari Glade, Scorch, dan Last City. Paduan serasi antara pasir putih, laut biru, pepohonan hijau, dan tanah kecoklatan yang subur, membuatnya sangat sempurna disebut sebagai rumah.

_Andai mereka ada di sini._

“Bren.”

Brenda menoleh.

“Apa yang terjadi? Aku ... aku tidak ingat, setelah—” Lidah Thomas mendadak kaku. Ia diam, berharap Brenda mengerti maksudnya tanpa ia perlu menyebutkan nama _siapa pun._

Seolah sudah menduga pertanyaan itu, Brenda menjawab tanpa menggunakan banyak waktu untuk mengingat ulang kejadian yang dimaksud. “Kau pingsan dan kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka tembakan itu. Untungnya Vince membawa beberapa peralatan medis dan obat-obatan. Ia berusaha menghentikan pendarahan, sementara Jorge membawa kita kembali ke pelabuhan.

“Sesampainya di sana, Sonya dengan dibantu beberapa anak lain, berhasil mengeluarkan peluru dan menjahit lukamu. Karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk transfusi darah, kami ... kami hanya bisa berharap pada keajaiban, Thomas.”

Sesuatu dalam diri Thomas bergejolak. Kedua tangannya mengepal terlalu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bayangan Newt dalam wujud Crank kembali muncul di benaknya.

_Kenapa kematian tidak menjemputnya saat itu?_

“Keesokan harinya, kita semua langsung menuju ke Safe Haven. Vince dan Gally, bersama anak-anak lainnya, menggunakan kapal feri. Aku, Jorge, Minho, dan Frypan, membawamu dengan _berg_.” Tangan Brenda memelintir ujung lengan blus putihnya. “Kami membawanya kemari juga.”

Thomas menatap bingung. “Membawanya?”

Sepintas tadi, Brenda terlihat ragu. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, namun ia tidak melepaskan kontak mata dengan Thomas.

“Minho belum memberitahumu?” Brenda balik bertanya.

Dahi Thomas berkerut dalam. Kepalanya menggeleng. “Memberitahu apa?”

Bisikan Brenda hampir teredam oleh suara ombak. “Dia ada di sini, Thomas.”

.

.

.

“Kau bisa baca kompas?”

Thomas menjawab dengan tatapan apa-kau-bercanda.

Brenda menyeringai kecil. “Oke. Begitu memasuki hutan, pegang kompas ini, dan berjalanlah ke arah selatan. Jalan terus sampai kau mendengar suara air terjun. Ikuti asal suara itu dan kau akan menemukan sebuah danau.”

Terdengar mudah diingat. Thomas merasa tak perlu mencatat.

“Kau tahu pohon Angel Oak?”

“Pohon—apa?”

Brenda mendengus. “Di sekitar danau, cari pohon yang paling besar. Di sanalah tempatnya.”

Thomas mengangguk. “Aku mengerti. _Thanks_ , Bren.”

Brenda meremas pundak Thomas sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hutan yang berada tak jauh dari tepi pantai itu cukup rimbun. Tanahnya separuh lunak, separuh keras. Udaranya sejuk dan agak lembab. Lumut tumbuh di berbagai tempat; di permukaan batu, di batang pohon, di akar-akar yang mencuat dari permukaan tanah. Thomas tersandung untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena terlalu fokus memastikan arah mata angin.

Telinganya berkonsentrasi penuh mencari suara aliran air di antara gemerisik daun yang tertiup angin sepoi, kicauan burung yang bersahutan, dan derap langkahnya sendiri.

Thomas berhenti ketika samar-samar mendengar gemuruh air terjun. Sambil terus memperhatikan jarum kompas, ia melanjutkan gerak kakinya ke arah tenggara. Memakan waktu 30 menit lebih hingga Thomas menemukan danau yang dimaksud Brenda.

Sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk dari sela-sela pohon membuat permukaan danau tampak berkilauan. Airnya yang jernih memantulkan pendar hijau yang menyejukkan mata. Air terjun yang dimaksud ternyata berukuran kecil, namun berjumlah lebih dari satu. Riuhnya menggema ke seluruh penjuru, membawa relaksasi tersendiri bagi tubuh Thomas yang tegang setelah berjalan kurang lebih 5 kilometer.

Selama beberapa menit, Thomas hanya berdiri diam di sana, menatap keasrian alam yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ingatannya didominasi oleh pemandangan dinding beton raksasa, padang pasir, dan gedung-gedung tinggi.

Pohon paling besar yang terletak tak jauh dari tepi danau langsung menarik perhatian Thomas. Batangnya yang kokoh menjulur ke berbagai arah. Dalam sekali lihat saja, bisa dipastikan pohon ini berumur ratusan tahun.

Kaki Thomas bergerak lambat menghampiri pohon itu. Telapak tangannya terulur menyentuh salah satu dahan yang menggantung paling dekat dengan tanah. Jemarinya menyusuri setiap lengkungan batang dan serat-serat pohon yang terukir selama bertahun-tahun.

Sebuah batu berbentuk persegi berada tepat di samping batang utama pohon itu. Langkah Thomas terhenti. Ia memandang lekat tumpukan bunga krisan putih layu yang mengelilingi batu tersebut.

“Tommy?”

Napas Thomas tercekat mendengar nama panggilan itu. Badannya refleks berbalik bahkan sebelum otaknya sempat berpikir dan mencerna situasi. Dengan liar ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sumber suara. Hanya _dia_ seorang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Jantung Thomas berdebar kencang saat menemukan sosok yang dirindukan. Di belakangnya, tepat di ujung permukaan tanah yang berbatasan dengan danau, _orang itu_ berdiri di sana. Geletar aneh menjalar di sekujur tubuh Thomas, melumpuhkan kewarasannya.

“Newt?”

Sosok itu tersenyum. Ulu hati Thomas berdenyut sakit.

“Tidur nyenyak, _Sleeping Beauty_?”

Badan Thomas merinding mendengar suara kental logat Inggris itu.

Tidak salah lagi, itu suara yang sama dengan suara yang selama ini selalu menghiburnya, menenangkannya, meyakinkannya untuk tidak menyerah.

_Bagaimana bisa?_

“Newt? Kau ... bagaimana—”

Sosok itu bergeser dari bayang-bayang pohon yang menaunginya, berjalan menuju ke arah datangnya sinar matahari. Kedua tangan terentang ke samping, bergestur seperti sedang menunjukkan sesuatu. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

“Apa maksud—”

Kata-kata Thomas tersendat di pangkal lidah. Kelopak matanya berkedip lambat. Alisnya berkerut, menatap bingung sosok Newt yang ... transparan? Rambut pirang pria itu masih terlihat pirang, begitu pula dengan matanya yang masih memancarkan pias coklat gelap.

Tapi Thomas tidak mengerti.

Yang membuat semua itu terasa janggal mungkin karena kesan yang ditimbulkan. Keberadaan Newt memang masih terasa akrab seperti yang Thomas ingat selama ini. Akan tetapi, aura yang menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya itu tak lagi sama.

Thomas berdiri membisu, sementara sosok gaib itu berjalan menghampiri dalam gerak lambat. Angin sepoi mengacak rambut coklat keemasan.

“Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Tommy.”

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Newt. Senyum itu masih terlihat sama hangatnya seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Thomas merasa seperti pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

_“The first time we spoke, you said you couldn’t take it anymore, watching your friends die, one by one.”_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA aku sayang banget sama OTP ini hhh. <3  
> Aku baru nonton filmnya bulan September tahun lalu, dan langsung jatuh cinta sama Newtmas. ;;
> 
> Btw, referensi tentang danau itu datangnya dari Danau Plitvice di Kroasia >>  
> https://acruisingcouple.com/2017/08/plitvice-lakes-croatia-what-to-know-before-you-go/  
> https://www.visit-croatia.co.uk/croatia-destinations/plitvice-lakes/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNKyJKXnWmI  
> https://whc.unesco.org/en/list/98/gallery/  
> Danau itu benar-benar sesuai dengan imajinasiku. Aku sendiri kaget waktu menemukannya. :')
> 
> Dan referensi pohon Angel Oak dari sini >>  
> https://www.thevintagenews.com/2017/11/29/angel-oak/  
> https://travelerofcharleston.com/product/angel-oak-tree/  
> Buat kalian yang nonton Teen Wolf mungkin masih ingat sama Nemeton, ehehe. ;)
> 
> Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. :))  
> Kalau kalian Maze Runner stan/Thomas Brodie-Sangster stan/Dylan O'Brien stan, ayo berteman hehehe. Aku aktif di twitter @kikie__fumi46. Jangan sungkan buat ngajak ngobrol ya hehe, soalnya ku butuh banget teman buat fangirling bareng. :')
> 
> Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih lagi!


	2. dream catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimpi buruk Thomas berubah menjadi mimpi indah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan baca fanfic ga jelas ini haha. Kalian mungkin ga tahu betapa senangnya aku melihat angka hits yang tembus 10 wkwk, soalnya ku ga mengira bakal ada yang baca, mengingat betapa sepi kapal ini di Indo. :")  
> Dan untuk Ella, serta satu orang guest lagi yang sudah memberi kudos, terima kasih! <3 /hugs/
> 
> Semoga chapter ini cukup manis buat mengisi hari Valentine kalian ehehe. ;)
> 
> \-----
> 
> Playlist: CNBlue – One Of A Kind (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vw-bi80tiE0)
> 
> I can’t escape it, there’s nowhere to hide  
> This feelin I got I can’t deny  
> I don’t know your name but it’s all the same  
> Coz I can feel your heart and now I’m sure
> 
> Don’t you know, there’s nothing I can do I gotta get to know you  
> I have to see this through I want it all  
> I gotta let you know, this feeling is so true  
> Coz I know that you’re One of a kind  
> And I can’t get you out of my mind
> 
> (https://cnblounge.wordpress.com/2013/08/08/lyric-one-of-a-kind/)

“Thomas!”

Tubuh Thomas tersentak kaget, seolah baru saja dibangunkan paksa dari mimpi buruk—atau mimpi indah. Kelopak matanya mengerjap cepat, mengusir pandangan buram yang membuat kepala pening.

Ia menengok ke kanan, menemukan Brenda dan Minho sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sembari bangun dari posisi telentang, ia berusaha mengumpulkan fokusnya kembali dan mengingat apa yang bisa diingat.

“Oh, syukurlah! Kupikir kau tersesat di hutan,” ujar Brenda di sela-sela napas yang berantakan akibat lari.

Dahi Thomas mengerut. “Ada apa?” tanyanya dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Bahunya pun pegal, seperti salah posisi tidur. Ia meringis kecil saat menerima uluran tangan Minho, membiarkan dirinya ditarik berdiri oleh pria Asia itu.

“Sudah hampir malam tapi kau belum juga kembali ke _camp_ , jadi aku dan Minho memutuskan untuk mencarimu.”

“ _Yeah_ , _man_ , kukira kau diserang beruang atau apa.”

Thomas mendengus. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan bagian belakang celananya dari tanah dan rumput yang menempel.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Ekor mata Thomas melirik ke makam Newt. Sebuah suara beraksen kental kembali terngiang di telinganya. Suara itu terdengar begitu _dekat_ dan _nyata_ , seperti hendak memerangkap pikirannya dalam buai mimpi indah yang semu. Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan, sepanjang dalam mimpi itu ada Newt, ia rela tidur selama apa pun.

Melihat Thomas tak menjawab dan malah termenung, Brenda menyentuh ringan lengan atas pria itu. “Thomas?”

Konsentrasi Thomas tertarik kembali. “Ya ... ya, aku baik-baik saja,” jawabnya.

Minho menatap bingung. Ia memandang ke sekeliling, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu, dan tatapannya jatuh cukup lama pada batu nisan di samping kaki Thomas. “Ayo kembali sebelum gelap,” katanya.

Thomas mengangguk, berjalan mengikuti sementara langit perlahan berubah warna dari jingga ke kelabu. Ia menengok ke belakang beberapa kali.

Tidak ada apa pun. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Tidak ada Newt.

_Ya, itu pasti cuma mimpi._

Thomas tidak menoleh lagi.

.

.

.

Malam itu Thomas bermimpi. Dia sedang berlari di tengah Last City. Suara meriam menggetarkan aspal yang dipijaknya dan peluru-peluru melesat di samping telinganya. Yang aneh adalah, orang-orang yang berasal dari _Rebellion Force_ maupun tentara-tentara WCKD seperti tidak peduli pada kehadirannya. Mereka terus berperang tanpa satu orang pun membidiknya.

Awalnya, ia tak ingat sedang berlari kemana. Ia tidak tahu kedua kakinya membawanya menuju menara pusat WCKD. Di sana, Teresa menunggu dengan sebuah jarum suntik yang besarnya mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan betisnya.

‘Cepat, Thomas!’ Teresa berteriak sambil mengacungkan ujung jarum ke arahnya.

Thomas tidak berhenti berlari, bahkan ketika jarak dirinya dengan Teresa kurang dari 3 meter. Kemudian dalam satu kedipan mata, ujung jarum itu menusuk dada, menembus tepat ke jantungnya. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar, ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Botol-botol serum lalu berjatuhan dari ujung lain jarum suntik.

‘Pergi dari sini sekarang juga!’ Teresa menyeretnya ke sebuah tangga tali.

Kepala Thomas terlalu pening untuk mencerna situasi sekitar. Tahu-tahu tubuhnya sudah ada di dalam _berg_ dan di telapak tangannya tergenggam sebuah serum.

‘Berikan serumnya, Thomas!’

Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Janson sedang berdiri dengan wajah dipenuhi urat-urat hitam. Thomas refleks bergerak mundur. Lututnya lemas, ia perlu berpegangan pada dinding untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

‘Berikan serumnya!’ Janson berteriak lagi, kali ini sambil menyemburkan cairan hitam anyir ke wajahnya.

Tak sudi berurusan dengan pria licik itu lagi, ia memukul Janson dengan tang milik Jorge, membuat pria paruh baya itu berguling kesakitan di atas lantai. Thomas memandang nyalang serum di tangannya sambil mengerang frustrasi, ‘Dimana Newt?!’

Seperti mantra yang terucap, dalam sedetik, latar tempat sudah berpindah ke padang pasir. Thomas berlari di bawah terik matahari sambil meneriakkan nama Newt. Tetapi yang muncul kemudian bukan Newt, melainkan Winston.

‘Thomas, tolong jaga mereka ....’

Thomas mundur, tangannya gemetar, hampir menjatuhkan botol serum ke pasir hisap. ‘Dimana Newt?’ bisiknya lemah.

Latar tempat berganti lagi. Saat ini ia berdiri di atas rumput, di Glade. Ben, yang berdiri di sisi dalam _maze_ , menjeritkan nama Thomas. ‘Semua ini gara-gara kau, Thomas!’

Thomas jatuh terduduk, sementara pintu _maze_ perlahan-lahan bergerak menutup.

Lalu ia tersentak bangun dengan baju basah kuyup karena keringat, napas memburu, jantung berdetak kencang. Tempat tidur di sekelilingnya sudah kosong. Keriuhan aktivitas manusia terdengar tak jauh dari tendanya. Ia bangkit berdiri setelah beberapa menit mencoba menetralkan napas, dan berjalan pelan menuju bilik kamar mandi. Di sana ia berpapasan dengan Gally.

Siapa sangka, Gally menyapanya lebih dulu. Thomas mengangguk. Pembicaraan ringan yang sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi di antara mereka, kini mengalir lancar, bahkan terasa normal. Gally bertanya tentang kondisinya, Thomas menjawab dan balik bertanya tentang kabar Gally. Meski alis dan raut mukanya masih memberi kesan canggung bagi Thomas, tapi nada bicara pria itu tidak seketus dulu. Obrolan kecil mereka berakhir ketika seseorang memanggil Gally.

Air dingin ternyata ampuh meredakan denyut di pelipis. Thomas membiarkan bulir-bulir air mengaliri tubuhnya selama beberapa menit, sebelum kemudian dia kembali berpakaian dan berjalan menghampiri aroma sedap yang membuat perutnya bergejolak minta asupan.

Di tengah antrian mengambil jatah sarapan pagi, dia bertukar sapa dengan Aris dan Sonya. Thomas mengucapkan terima kasih pada perempuan berambut pirang itu, atas bantuannya telah mengobati luka-lukanya. Sonya membalas dengan senyuman. Aris berceletuk tentang menu sarapan pagi saat Thomas maju untuk gilirannya.

Semur daging babi hutan Frypan jadi menu favorit di Safe Haven, kata Aris. Sahabatnya yang jago masak sekaligus doyan makan itu memberikan porsi ekstra untuk Thomas, plus cengiran lebar dan ucapan, “Kau harus makan yang banyak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai kulihat ada sisa makanan di piringmu.”

Thomas menghabiskan sarapannya sambil duduk di pinggir pantai. Selesai makan, kakinya tidak berhenti bergerak ke sana-kemari; menghampiri Vince yang sedang menggemburkan tanah untuk bercocok tanam, mampir ke bengkel sederhana milik Jorge (melihat pria itu sedang telentang di bawah _Bertha_ dengan tangan berlumur oli), serta membuat beberapa teman baru dengan anak-anak yang ia selamatkan dari WCKD.

Namun entah mengapa, waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Thomas, yang merasa kehabisan aktivitas, tanpa sadar berjalan menembus hutan dan berakhir di danau yang ia datangi kemarin.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju ke sana, ia memetik beberapa bunga yang bisa ia temukan, untuk diletakkan di dekat batu nisan.

“Kau datang lagi.”

Badan Thomas terlonjak kaget. Kepalanya menegadah. Matanya menangkap sosok transparan Newt sedang duduk di salah satu dahan yang posisinya cukup tinggi.

_Jadi yang kemarin bukan mimpi?!_

Newt melompat-lompat ringan dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain, sampai kemudian mendarat di tanah.

Mata Thomas tidak berkedip ketika Newt berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Iris coklat tua itu menatap lekat bunga yang baru saja diletakkannya.

“Bunga rumput? Serius?” Bibir yang tidak lagi diselimuti cairan hitam itu menyunggingkan senyum miring.

“Newt?” Thomas yakin ekspresinya saat ini terlihat bodoh, karena Newt langsung tertawa keras begitu mata mereka bertemu.

“Kau seperti sedang melihat hantu, Tommy—Oh! Secara harfiah, aku memang hantu,” ujar pria itu di sela-sela gelak tawanya.

Kata-kata yang selanjutnya meluncur dari mulut Thomas pun tak kalah idiot dari senyuman yang tanpa ia sadari sedang mengembang di wajahnya. “Semalam aku mencarimu dalam mimpi.”

Newt mengambil dua langkah mendekat ke Thomas. Sudut bibirnya masih tertarik ke atas. Alisnya mengerut lucu. “Kau tidak akan menemukanku di dalam mimpimu, karena aku adalah halusinasimu.”

“Apa bedanya?”

Newt mendengus menahan tawa. “Jelas berbeda. Mimpi tidak bisa dikendalikan karena itu berasal dari alam bawah sadar. Tapi di sini, di dunia nyata, kau bisa mengatur pikiranmu sepenuhnya.”

Thomas menelengkan kepala. “Aku tidak paham. Jadi kau nyata?”

Newt mengambil satu langkah lagi dan kini mereka hanya berjarak setengah meter. “Tidak juga.” Ia meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Thomas. “Kau lihat itu? Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu.”

Thomas memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Newt bergerak menembus tubuhnya. Sebuah getar aneh merambat melalui saraf-sarafnya, mengirimkan sinyal ke otak dan menerjemahkannya sebagai hembusan udara dingin. Sekilas tadi, saat tangan Newt menembus bahunya, ia merasakan sensasi sejuk yang sama seperti saat berjalan menembus kabut.

Tunggu! Jadi halusinasinya nyata? Atau tidak? Mana yang benar?

“Tommy?”

Thomas menegadah. Garis-garis kerutan memenuhi keningnya.

“Berhenti membunuh sel-sel otakmu dengan berpikir terlalu keras,” celetuk Newt sembari berjalan mundur.

Jemari Thomas menggaruk canggung tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Newt berhenti ketika kaki semunya bersentuhan dengan permukaan air. “Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?”

Seolah tertarik gravitasi-Newt, Thomas berjalan mendekat kepada pria itu. “Mm, entahlah,” gumamnya sambil angkat bahu.

“Tapi kau datang kemari.”

“ _Yeah_?”

“Kau mencariku?”

Thomas berhenti di sebelah Newt. Punggungnya melengkung ke bawah supaya bisa menangkup air dengan telapak tangan. “Memastikan apa yang kulihat kemarin bukan mimpi, kurasa,” jawabnya sembari membiarkan air di telapak tangannya mengucur jatuh dari sela-sela jari.

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita balap lari.”

“Apa?”

“Memastikan ini bukan mimpi.” Newt menyeringai. “Jangan anggap remeh, aku ini mantan _runner_. Tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada Minho.”

“Bukan itu masalahnya—”

“Kakiku? Oh, aku ini cuma bagian dari imajinasimu, Tommy, dan aku-versi-imajinasimu ini tidak pincang.”

“Tapi Newt—”

“Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, tiga!”

Sosok Newt melesat cepat. Kaki jenjangnya berlari menyusuri tepi danau.

“Hei! Newt!”

Tubuh Thomas bergerak otomatis. Ia berlari mengejar Newt, membelah angin dengan kecepatan tinggi, menciptakan desisan udara yang melintasi daun telinganya. Newt, yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya, menoleh dan melemparkan senyum kecil. Thomas balas tersenyum, hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Adrenalin yang terpompa ke seluruh pembuluh darah dan gelak tawa Newt menjadi kombinasi yang pas untuk membangkitkan hormon endorfin dalam badannya. Sendi-sendi di kakinya tak berhenti bekerja, begitu pun dengan otot-ototnya yang mulai menegang. Tetapi hal itu justru membuat tubuhnya melonjak girang penuh antisipasi.

Newt berlari sangat cepat, hampir sama cepat seperti Minho. Mereka memasuki hutan, terus berlari, melompati semak belukar yang tumbuh di segala tempat. Mereka bahkan tidak memperlambat laju meski batang pohon tumbang menghalangi jalur setapak.

Suara tawa Newt beberapa kali menggagalkan konsentrasi Thomas, yang berujung pada kaki terbelit tanaman liar dan membuatnya nyaris jatuh terjerembap. Namun, pengalaman berlari di berbagai medan agaknya membuat Thomas mampu mengambil kendali atas keseimbangan tubuhnya.

“Tidak cukup cepat untuk mengejarku, huh, Tommy?”

Thomas, yang sedang berusaha mengambil tambahan oksigen melalui mulut, hanya bisa menanggapi tantangan itu dengan seringai. Ia mengakselerasi gerakan kakinya selama beberapa detik sampai bisa menyejajari Newt. Ia berkali-kali mencoba membenturkan bahu kanannya pada sisi tubuh Newt. Sayang, ide isengnya selalu gagal lantaran bahu serta lengan kiri Newt justru menembus tubuhnya. Newt menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Thomas tidak ingat berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan dengan menyusuri hutan bersama Newt-imajiner, berbagi tawa bersama pada kecerobohan Thomas yang cukup sering keserimpet dan beberapa kali salah belok ketika mereka tiba di persimpangan jalur.

Tiba-tiba saja, kakinya telah berlari sampai ke luar hutan. Pemandangan pepohonan berganti dengan pemandangan laut dalam sekejap mata. Thomas menghentikan larinya dan menengok ke belakang. Newt tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

“Kakiku pegal sekali. Rasanya seperti mau copot.”

Thomas membaringkan badan di atas rumput, membiarkan cahaya mentari menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kicauan burung terdengar lebih nyaring di pagi hari. Sesekali mereka terbang rendah melintasi danau, lalu hinggap berjajar di ranting pohon. Suasana yang damai begini sepertinya tidak buruk-buruk amat, pikir Thomas.

“Sekadar mengingatkan, kemarin kau berlari mengelilingi hutan seharian.” Newt juga sedang berbaring di sebelahnya. Jika dilihat dari atas, tubuh tembus pandangnya membuat rumput yang jadi alas tidur mereka terlihat seperti karpet beludru hijau.

“ _Yeah_. Terima kasih atas latihan intensifnya, _Coach_.” Thomas berusaha terdengar sesarkastik mungkin.

Newt melirik. Bibirnya tersenyum miring. “Apa rencana kita hari ini?”

Badan Thomas menggeliat, berusaha mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Sebelah tangannya dijadikan alas kepala, sementara lengannya yang lain bertumpu pada dahi, sebisa mungkin menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. “Hm ... apa kau punya ide penjelajahan hutan yang tidak memerlukan lari?” Ia balik bertanya.

Newt tertawa kecil. “Bagaimana kalau sedikit memanjakan perut?”

“Apa?”

Newt memberikan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak Thomas. Sebelum Thomas sempat bertanya, Newt sudah berdiri sambil berkata, “Ayo, Tommy.”

Thomas tidak banyak bertanya sepanjang jalan. Ia mengikuti Newt memasuki hutan. Kali ini tak ada kecepatan dan pompa energi, sehingga Thomas bisa memperhatikan dengan lebih saksama keadaan di sekelilingnya; kumpulan lebah berdengung keras di sekitar sarangnya, nyamuk yang beberapa kali mencoba menghisap darah dari pipinya, dan sekelebatan hewan bertanduk yang berlari menghilang di balik semak.

“Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal hutan ini,” celetuk Thomas, menyadari bahwa Newt berjalan tanpa keraguan. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti, padahal di mata Thomas semua pohon terlihat sama dan mengacaukan arah. Tanpa kompas, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan tersesat, seperti asumsi Brenda.

Newt tertawa kecil. “Karena aku tinggal di sini, mungkin.”

“Berapa lama kau ada di sini?”

Tangan Newt menyangga pada batang pohon dan bergerak melompati sebuah pohon tumbang yang diameternya hampir 1 meter. “Semenjak kalian tiba di Safe Haven,” jawabnya. Ia berhenti sebentar, menunggu Thomas berhasil melewati batang keropos itu.

“Katamu, kau cuma bagian dari imajinasiku.”

“Mhm.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa ... er ... hidup—mungkin, ketika aku ... masih koma?”

Kaki Newt menginjak kubangan kecil lumpur, menciptakan riak di air yang berwarna kecoklatan itu. “Terkadang ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah, Tommy.”

Thomas melompati kubangan itu, tidak mau membuat sepatunya basah. “Dari mana kau tahu kalau kau ada di sini sejak kami tiba di Safe Haven?”

Newt menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan badan. Matanya menatap lurus ke sepasang iris coklat terang yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. “Aku melihatnya; melihat Minho, Frypan, Gally, dan yang lainnya, meletakkan batu nisan dan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya,” jawab Newt, suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dan lemah dari biasanya.

Mulut Thomas separuh terbuka. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa.

Newt keburu menyela sebelum Thomas selesai merangkai kalimat dalam otaknya, “Oke. Cukup sesi tanya jawab hari ini.”

Thomas mengerjapkan mata, lalu memandang ke sekeliling.

“Tunggu di sini,” perintah Newt.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Thomas, ia melompat pada pohon yang ada di samping mereka. Tubuhnya bergerak lincah memanjat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain yang lebih tinggi.

“Newt?”

Newt sedang merayap pada salah satu dahan, berusaha menggapai kumpulan ranting-ranting di ujungnya. Beberapa buah berwarna hijau menggantung di sana.

“Newt?” Thomas memanggil lagi, namun tampaknya pria itu sedang berkonsentrasi menggapai buah terdekat.

“Tommy! Tangkap ini, oke?” seru Newt setelah berhasil memetik buah tersebut.

“Ap—”

Dari atas, Newt menjatuhkan buah itu ke bawah. Thomas gelagapan menangkapnya.

“ _Nice catch_!” Newt tertawa kecil.

Ia baru turun dari pohon ketika di dekat kaki Thomas telah terkumpul 5 buah berbentuk lonjong semi-tak beraturan, yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari telapak tangan.

“Apa ini?” tanya Thomas begitu Newt kembali berdiri di sebelahnya.

Newt mengulum senyum misterius. “Kau bawa pisau?”

Tangan Thomas merogoh ke saku belakang celana, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat. Newt menerima uluran pisau itu dan membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil satu buah yang ukurannya paling kecil.

Thomas memperhatikan tangan Newt yang sedang mengupas kulit berwarna hijau itu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Bukan tentang daging buah yang berwarna oranye terang, melainkan—

“Tunggu, Newt, kau bisa memegang pisau?”

Newt mendengus menahan tawa. “Aku bisa memegang benda mati,” jawabnya.

“Tapi kau tidak bisa menyentuhku?”

“ _Duh_ , karena kau bukan benda mati,” sahut Newt dengan nada kau-serius-menanyakan-hal-yang-sudah-jelas-begitu dan sebuah gelengan kecil. “Ini, coba makan.” Newt mengulurkan potongan daging buah pada Thomas.

“Err, apa itu?”

“Kujamin tidak beracun.”

Thomas menatap bergantian antara Newt dan buah asing itu, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya.

“ _Uh-huh_ , tidak, Tommy, buka saja mulutmu.”

“Apa?”

Kedua alis Newt terangkat. “Tanganmu kotor.”

Thomas menatap telapak tangannya yang penuh debu dan tanah, lalu beralih pada tangan Newt yang transparan.

Seolah menyadari kebingungan di wajah Thomas, Newt menambahkan, “Sebagai tambahan informasi, aku bisa memegang dan mengendalikan apa yang ingin kupegang.”

Newt terkekeh geli menatap ekspresi bodoh yang lagi-lagi gagal disembunyikan oleh Thomas. Ia menyodorkan potongan buah itu lebih dekat ke mulut Thomas.

Thomas menurut saja. Ia membuka mulut. Gigi-giginya menggerus daging buah yang lembut. Lidahnya mengecap rasa manis campur asam.

“Bagaimana?”

“Enak. Buah apa ini?”

Newt cuma angkat bahu, sambil memotong buah itu lagi dan menyuapkannya pada Thomas. Sekarang mulut Thomas membuka tanpa perlu disuruh. “Entahlah, sepertinya buah daerah tropis.”

“Mm.” Matanya memperhatikan pohon buah tersebut. Batangnya besar dan menjulang tinggi, tapi dalam ketinggian yang masih aman untuk dipanjat. Dahan-dahannya bercabang ke berbagai arah, dan di cabang-cabang itu tergantung si buah berkulit hijau. Daunnya lebar-lebar dan berwarna hijau gelap. Kalau menajamkan penglihatan, kau bisa mengamati ada ulat-ulat besar yang sedang menggerogotinya.

Newt menyuapkan potongan buah lagi. Thomas mengunyah sambil bertanya, “Kau tidak makan, Newt?”

“Arwah tidak memerlukan sistem pencernaan, Tommy.” Newt tersenyum ke arahnya. “Bawa sisanya ke _camp_. Mungkin Frypan bisa membuat sesuatu dari buah itu.”

Thomas mengangguk. Sepanjang hari itu, Newt mengajaknya berkeliling dan mencobai setiap buah yang terlihat aman untuk dikonsumsi. Ada satu yang berbentuk bulat, berwarna merah kehijauan, dan dipenuhi rambut-rambut hitam. Rasanya manis, tapi kulit biji yang menempel di daging buah membuat tenggorokannya gatal. Yang berwarna merah muda ini bisa dimakan bersama kulitnya, agak kecut tetapi mengandung banyak air.

Ketika matahari sudah condong ke barat, mereka kembali ke danau, dan Thomas memutuskan untuk langsung pulang sebelum Minho atau siapa pun mencarinya lagi.

“Sampai bertemu besok, Tommy.”

Thomas mengangguk dan berjalan pergi sambil membawa sekumpulan buah-buahan di tangannya. Saat Frypan menanyakan dari mana ia mendapatkan itu, Thomas hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

_“You sort of have this problem where you can’t walk away from people, even when you should. You can’t save everyone, Thomas.”_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngomong-ngomong, Weird City sudah tayang hari ini! ^^  
> Kalian udah nonton belum? Kalau belum, ayo segera nonton hehe. >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMnq5v8yZp4  
> Dylan di situ gemas sekali www. <3
> 
> Oh ya, aku berencana update fic ini seminggu sekali. Sebenarnya udah selesai kutulis sampai chapter akhir, tapi masih perlu direvisi di sana-sini hehe.
> 
> Mau promosi juga ah wkwk. Buat kalian yang suka nonton film, aku punya blog kecil buat nulis rekomendasi film. Siapa tahu kalian berkenan mampir juga ke sana www. Ini link-nya >> https://kiki46.livejournal.com
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir ke sini. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya juga.  
> ILY~ :*


	3. See and Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tahu benar bedanya air laut dengan air danau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beloved and talented friend, Amy (https://archiveofourown.org/users/draronoliver), left kudos in this fic even though she can't understand this because it isn't in English, and I was like ASDFGHJKL@#$%^&! :") <3  
> She's very nice, lovely, and friendly, and her fanfics is beyond amazing, you guys should check them out! ^^
> 
> Dan terima kasih juga buat kalian yang masih mengikuti fic random ini hehehe. :* /peluk/
> 
> \-----
> 
> Playlist: Tohoshinki – Ocean (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1ZWa5V6eHw)
> 
> Summer love, Summer dream, Summer holiday  
> This year too, The summer smiles  
> And it kept smiling  
> From the day I met you  
> We have traversed many waves  
> And chased dreams  
> Because you, the sea, and the sky  
> Are waiting for us
> 
> (https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2013/06/tohoshinki-ocean)

Pagi ini, suasana lebih ramai dari biasanya. Thomas sedang duduk di dekat kantung tidurnya, menghabiskan sepiring tumis sayur dan potongan daging rusa panggang, sembari memperhatikan orang-orang berjalan ke pantai. Di bagian air yang dangkal, terbentuk suatu kerumunan kecil yang Thomas tak tahu apa dan tidak terlalu peduli; sebuah kejadian yang jarang terjadi pada otaknya. Saat ini ia cuma mau fokus menghabiskan sarapan supaya bisa secepatnya pergi ke danau.

Kakinya bahkan terasa gatal ingin berlari. Rumput-rumput liar yang masih basah akibat embun pagi membuat percikan air kecil pada sepatunya. Setelah lebih dari seminggu, Thomas merasa tak perlu lagi membawa kompas. Dia telah membuat sayatan pada batang-batang pohon sebagai penanda arah. Dan hasil dari penjelajahan hutan bersama Newt membuatnya tahu jalan pintas paling cepat menuju ke danau.

Tak sampai 30 menit, danau tersebut sudah terlihat di depannya. Thomas mengedarkan pandangan sambil menormalkan napasnya yang sedikit terengah.

Newt sedang duduk di tepi danau. Separuh betisnya tenggelam di dalam air, mengayun-ayun, menciptakan riak-riak kecil.

“Hei,” sapa Thomas. Ia duduk di sebelahnya, membuka sepatu, menggulung celana hingga lutut, kemudian ikut mencelupkan kaki ke dalam air.

“Selamat pagi, Tommy.”

“Apa kakimu bisa basah karena air?” tanya Thomas, nada suaranya kental oleh rasa penasaran.

Newt tertawa kecil. “Tidak juga.”

“Jadi?” Mata Thomas memandang intens ke dalam air; kaki Newt masih terlihat tidak nyata. Namun, dibanding dari yang biasa Thomas lihat, di dalam air, sepasang kaki itu terlihat lebih berwarna, warna pucat yang transparan tapi tidak tembus pandang—paham maksudnya?

“Kau bisa merasakan air?”

“Mhm, kurang lebih.”

“Aku tidak mengerti.”

Newt mengangkat kakinya menggantung lurus di udara. Thomas melihat tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dari sana.

Alis Thomas mengerut terlalu dalam. “Aneh,” gumamnya. Telapak tangannya menegadah, menangkap tetesan-tetesan air itu. Sekadar memastikan kalau itu memang benar air, bukan halusinasinya.

Kalau Gally ada di sana, dia mungkin akan mengolok keingintahuan Thomas sebagai hal yang membuang-buang waktu. Tapi yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini adalah Newt; Newt yang pertama kali mengajaknya mengobrol panjang lebar di Glade, Newt yang selalu sabar meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepelenya tentang _maze_ , Newt yang sama dengan Newt yang selama ini ia kenal.

“Anggap saja aku sudah menyatu dengan alam, _yeah_?”

Ekspresi Thomas yang sangat serius membuat Newt terkekeh geli dan menggelengkan kepala heran.

Suara air terjun mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Katak yang melompat dari satu batu ke batu lain terkadang menimbulkan suara kecipak lirih. Thomas menikmati ketenangan ini lebih dari yang dia bayangkan.

“Tommy.”

Thomas menoleh. Newt sedang menenggelamkan kakinya lebih dalam, hingga ke lutut.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ia duga. Kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali. “Baik.” Jawaban pendek itu meluncur tanpa dipikir.

Newt membalas kontak mata. Raut mukanya berubah serius. Tatapannya menuntut. Tetapi Thomas tak tahu jawaban apa yang diinginkan oleh Newt.

“Thomas!”

Bahunya menegang begitu mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam hutan. Ia memutar tubuh ke belakang, melihat Minho sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

“Hei.” Iris hitam Minho memandang ke sekeliling. “Sedang apa di sini?”

“Err ....” Thomas berdiri, mengeringkan kaki seadanya, dan menurunkan gulungan celana. “Duduk. Menikmati pemandangan.” Ia menoleh ke danau di belakangnya. Sosok Newt tak terlihat di tempat tadi dia duduk.

Minho mengikuti ke mana bola mata Thomas bergerak, sebelum kembali menatap ke sepasang kristal coklat terang itu dengan alis berkerut.

“Ada apa, Minho?” tanya Thomas, tidak mengindahkan tatapan bertanya Minho.

Minho pun tampaknya enggan mengusik privasi temannya itu. “Jorge berhasil memodifikasi mesin bekas yang dia temukan menjadi rotor perahu. Dia mengajak pergi memancing dengan perahu itu. Kau mau ikut?” tawarnya, dengan cengiran lebar yang menyiratkan semangat.

“Memancing?”

“ _Yeah_. Mengambil ikan di laut dengan umpan.”

Thomas menahan tawa mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

Minho menaik-turunkan alisnya. “Jadi? Ya atau tidak?”

“Mm ....” Thomas melirik sekilas ke pohon dan batu nisan. Newt tidak terlihat dimana pun. “Baiklah.”

Minho mengangguk puas. Lengan kekarnya langsung merangkul Thomas. “Bagus! Kita akan menangkap banyak ikan dan membuat _barbeque_ besar-besaran. Harriet mengajak beberapa anak dari _maze_ yang sekelilingnya adalah lautan. Bayangkan, Thomas, mereka setiap hari bertemu dengan buaya dan hiu modifikasi WCKD ....”

Dengan bersemangat, Minho menceritakan rencana pelayaran kecil mereka sambil berjalan memasuki hutan. Thomas setengah mendengarkan. Konsentrasinya bercabang pada Newt. Ia menoleh ke balik bahunya sekali lagi.

Dan Newt ternyata berdiri di sana, di tepi danau, sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum.

“Thomas? Kau mendengarku?”

“Apa— _yeah_. Hiu modifikasi WCKD. Terdengar tidak lebih baik dari Grievers.”

“Katanya hiu itu sebesar ....”

Thomas tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Dia menengok lagi, tetapi pepohonan telah menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Sepanjang jalan, Minho memberitahu bagaimana ia dan Jorge bisa mendadak punya ide memancing. Thomas menyimak dengan benak yang separuh mengawang.

Begitu sampai di pantai, ia melihat beberapa anak sedang bersiap mengumpulkan barang-barang yang perlu dibawa. Jorge, yang bercelana pendek selutut, sedang mengangkut tangki solar cadangan, kemudian meletakkan keranjang berisi botol air minum dan beberapa buah roti. Harriet sedang menumpuk beberapa ember. Senapan tergantung di punggungnya, entah untuk apa. Dua orang lainnya, yang sepertinya berasal dari _maze_ laut yang tadi diceritakan Minho, sedang mengumpulkan bambu dan menggulung tali pancing.

“Bintang tamu kita sudah datang,” celetuk Harriet ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Thomas.

Jorge menatap ke arahnya. Ia memberi anggukan dan senyum kecil.

“Thomas, ini Simon dan Stuart. Simon, Stuart, ini Thomas.” Minho menepuk pundaknya. Thomas mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat kedua pria yang tampaknya seumuran dengannya itu.

“Halo. Senang bertemu denganmu, Thomas,” sapa Stuart.

“Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan teman-teman kami dari WCKD,” imbuh Simon.

Thomas mengangguk. “Senang bertemu dengan kalian.”

Jujur, ia merasa sedikit aneh mendengar orang asing yang baru dikenalnya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Aneh sekaligus menyenangkan, memikirkan perbuatannya memberi efek positif bagi orang lain. Meski Thomas merasa dia bisa melakukan lebih baik dari itu.

_Ya, seharusnya dia bisa menyelamatkan lebih banyak orang._

“ _Alright_ , _guys_ ,” seru Jorge. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah di bawah terik matahari. “Sudah siap melakukan petualangan di tengah laut?”

“ _Yeah_ , _man_!” sahut Minho sembari meloncat ke atas perahu. Lengannya terulur untuk membantu Harriet. Simon dan Stuart menyusul setelah selesai menyortir tali pancing, dan Thomas memilih tempat duduk di bagian depan perahu.

Derum rotor modifikasi Jorge lumayan bising, sehingga mereka harus saling berteriak untuk mengobrol. Gelombang yang pecah oleh perahu mencipratkan air ke kaus yang dikenakan Thomas. Pada ombak yang lebih besar, rasanya seperti diterjang tsunami kecil. Minho dan Harriet tertawa maniak, respon yang terlalu girang padahal tubuh mereka bisa dibilang hampir basah kuyup.

Jorge, yang memegang kemudi, duduk dengan santai di bagian buritan kapal, tampak menikmati sapuan angin laut yang lengket. Simon dan Stuart terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka bicara bergantian di telinga masing-masing, dengan gestur tubuh yang menyiratkan dua orang sahabat lama sedang berbagi cerita nostalgia.

Sepanjang iris coklat Thomas memandang ke horison, yang tampak hanyalah karpet biru tak berujung. Bibir pantai masih terlihat, namun terasa nun jauh di sana. Tangan Thomas gatal untuk tidak membiarkan ujung-ujung jarinya ikut membelah permukaan air bersama dengan laju kapal.

“Oke. Kita berhenti di sini,” ujar Jorge setelah mereka berada pada jarak beberapa kilometer dari garis terluar pantai.

Jangkar kapal diturunkan oleh Stuart. Simon membagikan bambu panjang yang akan dijadikan sebagai alat pancing, dan mengajari bagaimana cara mengikat kail. Thomas tidak heran ketika melihat Harriet tiba-tiba melepas jaket kulit dan sepatu _boot_. Dalam sedetik, tubuh ramping wanita itu telah terbalut _tanktop_ dan _hotpants_ hitam. Diiringi sebuah pekikan melengking, ia melompat ke dalam air. Memang sulit membayangkan Harriet duduk santai di atas perahu, menunggu dengan sabar umpannya dimakan oleh ikan yang lewat.

“Uh, Harriet, kami tidak tahu ikan seperti apa yang hidup di perairan ini. Jadi lebih baik kau jangan berenang terlalu jauh dari perahu,” kata Simon. Harriet mengangguk cepat sebelum kemudian kepalanya kembali menghilang di bawah air.

Dengan arahan dari Stuart, Thomas berusaha melemparkan kail sejauh-jauhnya. Ia duduk di haluan kapal sembari menyandarkan bambu pancingnya di dekat kaki. Simon dan Stuart berbagi pengetahuan mereka tentang jenis-jenis ikan pada Minho. Sesekali sesi belajar-mengajar itu diselingi kisah lucu yang terjadi selama mereka berada di _maze_. Jorge, yang Thomas kira cuma tertarik pada hal-hal berbau mesin, ternyata menyimak dengan cukup antusias.

Matahari semakin tinggi dan sengatan tajamnya pada kulit membuat Thomas merindukan bayang-bayang pepohonan di dekat danau. Sudah 40 menit berlalu dan belum ada satu pun ikan yang terpancing. Harriet mengejek, dengan nada bercanda tentunya. Stuart berkilah, mengatakan bahwa memancing adalah tentang kesabaran dan keberuntungan. Tetapi ia ikut tertawa juga saat mendengar celetukan Harriet itu.

“Hei, Thomas.”

Thomas menengok. Minho mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Harriet sudah kembali ke perahu dan duduk di samping Jorge, yang sibuk mengunyah roti makan siangnya. Simon dan Stuart sedang menyelam entah dimana.

“Hei,” sahutnya. Matanya kembali memandangi ujung kail, berharap menemukan tanda-tanda pergerakan.

Thomas kira Minho mau membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Akan tetapi, pria itu membiarkan keheningan menggantung cukup lama di antara mereka. Thomas tidak tahu, apakah sahabatnya ini hendak menanyakan sesuatu atau ingin ditanyai sesuatu oleh Thomas. Ia pilih opsi kedua.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Minho?” Yang muncul adalah pertanyaan paling klise untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Minho melirik sekilas. “Baik. Kau?”

Thomas mengangguk kecil. “Baik juga.”

Buntu lagi. Mendadak Thomas lupa bagaimana mereka biasanya mengobrol. Bukankah dulu pembicaraan bisa mengalir dengan lancar, tanpa perlu berpikir keras mencari topik?

Namun Thomas bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengobrol dengan Minho. Sebelum insiden di Right Arm, mereka sibuk berjalan menyusuri gurun dan berlari menghindari Crank. Lalu ia tidak bertemu pria itu selama 6 bulan lebih. Setelah akhirnya ia dan Newt berhasil menyelamatkannya dari WCKD pun, mereka tak punya waktu untuk duduk-duduk santai. Kejadian demi kejadian berlalu dalam tempo yang sangat cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah terbangun di Safe Haven.

“Kudengar setiap hari kau pergi ke danau.”

Thomas tidak menjawab. Ia tahu yang jadi inti kalimat barusan bukanlah danau, melainkan makam Newt. Dan ia bahkan baru sadar kalau dirinya setiap hari pergi ke sana, ketika Minho menyebutkannya.

“Soal Newt ... kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan, kau bisa bercerita kapan saja padaku.” Suara Minho terdengar begitu dekat, akrab, dan familiar.

Batin Thomas tersentil. Ya, ia sering melupakan hal itu; detail kecil dan remeh yang ada di sekitarnya. Termasuk fakta bahwa ia sekarang hidup aman bersama teman-temannya, di tempat dimana tidak ada lagi eksploitasi manusia dan virus mematikan yang menghantui nyawa setiap orang.

“Terima kasih, Minho.”

Minho menepuk-nepuk pundaknya lagi. Senyum pria itu masih sama seperti yang ia ingat; mata yang menjadi lebih sipit dan otot wajah yang tertarik menunjukkan lesung pipi samar. Dalam suatu sudut di relung hatinya, Thomas bersyukur sahabatnya itu tidak berubah.

Ya, Minho tidak berubah.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, ia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di dapur. Thomas menawarkan bantuan untuk memotong kentang—atau sayuran apa pun yang butuh dipotong, dan Frypan memberinya sekeranjang wortel sebagai bonus. Brenda yang mampir untuk minum, tersedak saat melihat hasil kerja Thomas. Maka ia pun mengajak duel Brenda, dengan anggapan bahwa perempuan yang lebih sering memegang senapan ini akan sama payahnya.

Sayang, langit belum berpihak padanya. Seringai kemenangan langsung muncul di wajah Brenda, dan Thomas yakin telah salah menantang wanita itu.

Frypan menjadi juri yang sangat adil dan memenangkan Brenda dalam lomba potongan-kentang-mana-yang-terlihat-paling-normal. Beberapa anak yang berada di dapur ikut tertawa melihat hasil pertandingan mereka.

Setidaknya, hari ini ia bisa mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Frypan. Laki-laki berkulit hitam itu membagikan cerita-cerita lucu; kisah Minho dan Ben yang diare berhari-hari karena memakan jamur liar yang tumbuh di _maze_ , insiden Chuck diseruduk kambing, dan bagaimana pondok pertama buatan Gally roboh dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

Thomas mendengarkan sambil membayangkan kejadian-kejadian itu dalam benaknya. Rasanya aneh. Betapa normal kehidupan mereka di Glade sebelum ia datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

“Tommy?”

Thomas tersentak kaget. Lamunannya buyar. Newt, yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan persis di depan mukanya.

“Oh— _yeah_ , sori.”

“Kau lebih banyak diam hari ini,” celetuk Newt sambil menggeser badan agar bisa memandang wajah Thomas dengan lebih jelas.

Thomas cuma angkat bahu.

“Kau masih mabuk laut?”

“Aku tidak mabuk laut,” kilahnya.

Newt menyeringai. “Syukurlah kalau begitu. Karena aku yakin Harriet tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejekmu jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Atau mungkin Minho akan menggunakannya sebagai bahan untuk memerasmu.”

Thomas mengerang. “Newt—”

Newt tertawa kecil. Thomas curiga dia punya semacam _guilty pleasure_ saat menggoda atau menjahilinya. Ia tidak menyangka si pria pirang memiliki sisi kepribadian yang seperti ini.

“Mungkin kau perlu sedikit penyegaran,” ujar Newt, kemudian berdiri dan pergi memasuki hutan tanpa menunggu Thomas.

Lagi-lagi, Newt tidak memberikan penjelasan apa pun. Ia memasang ekspresi misterius dan berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tanpa diajak apalagi disuruh, tubuh Thomas bergerak otomatis mengikuti Newt.

Jalur kali ini lebih terjal, banyak tanjakan serta batu-batu besar, dan Thomas tetap tidak tahu sedang dibawa ke mana. Tiba-tiba saja pepohonan mulai jarang, namun suara air terjun terdengar mendekat.

Mereka sampai di tepi lereng—atau jurang?—kecil. Tanpa melongok ke bawah pun Thomas tahu mereka ada dimana; di dataran tinggi tempat jatuhnya air terjun menuju danau. Dari atas sini danau itu terlihat lebih indah, airnya yang bening seolah mengundangmu untuk lompat ke sana.

“Aku harap kau bisa berenang, Tommy.”

Dahi Thomas mengerut.

“Dalam hitungan ketiga, oke? Satu—”

Tangannya terulur untuk menahan lengan Newt. Tentu saja, tidak berhasil. “Tunggu, tunggu, Newt.”

Seringai Newt semakin lebar. Terlalu mencurigakan.

“Kau tidak berpikir untuk ... itu kan?”

Newt mengendikkan bahu. “Kenapa tidak? Santai saja, Tommy. Percaya padaku,” jawabnya, lalu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Teriakannya menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Tubuh semunya terlihat lebih transparan ketika melayang di udara. Sinar matahari yang masuk menembus sela-sela dedaunan memberi efek seperti lampu sorot.

Thomas mengejarnya, sedetik setelah Newt berlari. Adrenalin yang terpacu cepat membuat pikirannya kosong selama beberapa saat. Bersamaan dengan telapak kaki yang menjejak di atas tanah untuk terakhir kali, bulu kuduk di tengkuknya meremang.

Air terjun yang jadi ancang-ancangnya ini memang tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin sekitar 6 atau 7 meter. Namun tetap saja, ketinggian segitu membuat lambungnya bergejolak. Tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi tanpa perlawanan. Kedua tangannya terentang, kakinya mengayun-ayun di udara. Paru-parunya berhenti mengambil oksigen tepat sebelum badannya mulai menyelam.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Newt memanggil namanya. Perlu beberapa waktu sampai tubuh Thomas rileks dan berhasil mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, ia melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan di dalam danau; ikan warna-warni berenang dalam bentuk kawanan, bergerak di antara bebatuan dan ilalang yang tumbuh di dasar danau. Karang-karang bergerombol pada satu area, menciptakan miniatur istana bagi organisme-organisme yang lebih kecil.

Dan Newt ada di sana, di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya. Satu hal yang Thomas sadari, halusinasinya terasa makin nyata di dalam air. Mungkin karena otaknya kekurangan udara, entahlah, tapi yang pasti Newt terlihat lebih _hidup_. Jaket yang dikenakannya tampak lebih berwarna—merah marun. Rambut coklat keemasannya bergerak-gerak diterpa ombak kecil dari air terjun. Telapak tangan di pipinya pun terasa hangat.

Sel-sel tubuh Thomas nyatanya masih cukup waras. Mereka tidak membiarkan Thomas menikmati momen itu terlalu lama, dan segera bekerja sama untuk mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas secara perlahan, mengingatkan si empunya raga bahwa ia bukanlah amfibi yang dapat hidup di darat maupun air. Begitu kepala Thomas muncul di permukaan, mulutnya rakus menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Tetes-tetes air jatuh dari rambut dan pelipisnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sambil mencari Newt.

“Untunglah kau bisa berenang, Tommy. Karena kalau kau sampai tenggelam, aku tidak bisa menolongmu.”

Thomas berbalik. Newt berada di belakangnya, masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajah.

“Newt—kau—” Ia kehabisan napas, sementara Newt justru tertawa terbahak. Tawa itu langsung menular pada Thomas dan ia tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya agar tidak tertarik ke atas.

“Menyegarkan, _yeah_?”

“Aku ... tak tahu sejak kapan ... kau punya ide-ide gila seperti ini,” ujar Thomas di tengah usahanya menstabilkan napas dan menghentikan kekehan.

“Kau perlu lebih memperhatikan—Oh!” Telunjuk Newt tiba-tiba terarah ke dada Thomas. “Kau memakainya,” katanya lirih.

Thomas menunduk, mengikuti arah pandang Newt. Kalung yang dikembalikan Minho pada malam saat ia tersadar di Safe Haven, biasanya tersembunyi di balik kaus. Kini kalung itu menggantung bebas, sepertinya akibat lompatan dari ketinggian tadi.

“Apa kau sudah membacanya?”

Thomas tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Newt. Newt, di luar dugaan, mendadak salah tingkah. Tangannya bergerak kaku menggaruk tengkuk, dan bola matanya menghindari kontak dengan tatapan Thomas.

“Mm ... lupakan yang kukatakan tadi,” gumam Newt pelan setelah sekian menit keheningan berlalu, tanpa tanda-tanda Thomas berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Thomas pikir otaknya masih belum berfungsi normal seperti sedia kala. Ia tercenung, sementara Newt berbalik dan mulai berenang ke tepian. Sekelebat tadi ia sempat mengira telinga Newt memerah. Atau mungkin dosis halusinasi dalam benaknya sudah terlalu tinggi dan mulai merekayasa indera penglihatannya.

.

.

.

_“But I did what I thought was right. I’d do it again.”_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku belum baca Maze Runner versi buku, termasuk 2 prekuelnya, jadi aku ga tahu persis tentang konsep maze itu.  
> Tentang macam-macam maze itu, sebenarnya terinspirasi dari fanfic Talk Me Home oleh comebacknow >> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874430/chapters/31919943  
> Begitu pula dengan scene loncat ke air, adegan itu terinspirasi dari adegan yang kurang lebih sama dengan adegan di Talk Me Home.  
> Btw fic itu bagus banget deh kalian harus baca. Setting-nya di 6 bulan antara TST dan TDC, and it fits so damn well with the original movies omg I'm speechless. :")
> 
> Simon! Stuart!  
> Kalian pasti familiar dengan nama itu kalau udah nonton Nanny Mcphee dan The Internship, ahaha. ;)
> 
> Dan kalau kalian merasa ada yang janggal di chapter ini, hehehe, itu emang disengaja. /winks/
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, buat yang udah menyempatkan baca. ILY! <3


	4. Don't Lie to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tidak berbohong, dia hanya tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAA TERIMA KASIH buat kalian yang udah baca dan meninggalkan kudos uhuhu aku sangat terharu melihatnya .... :") <3  
> Chapter ini lumayan banting setir (?), semoga tidak mengecewakan. :"  
> Enjoy! ^^
> 
> \-----
> 
> Playlist: Taeyang – Darling (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k24UEMaLwEk)
> 
> You’re so bad even till the end  
> The last words you said with your back turned  
> Were the cruel and potent, goodbye  
> I got so mad, I lost my cool  
> Fine, it’s over now, yeah  
> I don’t know, I did the best I could
> 
> Although all of me is breaking down because of you
> 
> Darling you  
> My hope inside this fear is you  
> Darling you  
> Even though the world tells me  
> At the end of this long journey, nothing lasts forever  
> Darling darling you  
> It’s only you for me
> 
> (https://lyricstranslate.com/en/darling-darling.html-0)

Thomas dan insomnia ibarat magnet kutub positif dengan negatif; sulit dipisahkan.

Saat dikurung oleh Gally di _pit_ , malam sebelum ia resmi menjadi _runner_ , tubuhnya menolak untuk tidur meski roti yang dibawakan Chuck telah berhasil meredakan rasa laparnya. Matanya baru bisa terpejam menjelang subuh, dan sudah terbuka lagi bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari.

Pengalaman tidur di Scorch lebih buruk lagi. Setelah semalaman berlari dari kejaran Crank, kelelahan ternyata tidak juga bisa membuat otaknya beristirahat. Efeknya justru sebaliknya, sekujur tubuhnya lebih tegang, telinga dengan awas mendengarkan sekecil apa pun suara yang timbul, dan matanya terbuka lebar menatap kegelapan malam.

Bisa tidur 3 jam sehari sudah merupakan keajaiban bagi Thomas. Malam sebelum hari pembajakan kereta, ia bisa memejamkan mata selama hampir 5 jam. Itu pun karena beberapa hari sebelumnya ia lewati tanpa tidur yang cukup; terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi buruk atau tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang strategi yang telah disusun.

Di malam-malam saat insomnia menyerang, Thomas sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan sendiri tak tentu arah, membiarkan instingnya saja yang bekerja. Kebiasaan yang berbahaya, kata Teresa. Perempuan bermata biru itu memergokinya saat di Scorch, masa dimana mereka berkelana di gurun pasir tanpa petunjuk. Thomas yang menyerah mencari kantuk, memilih untuk menghabiskan malam dengan menelusuri reruntuhan bangunan yang ada di dekat oasis kecil tempat mereka beristirahat. Ia kembali saat embun pagi masih pekat, dan Teresa yang kebetulan terbangun karena kedinginan, melihatnya saat berjalan keluar dari reruntuhan tersebut.

Berkelana di hutan pada malam hari sebenarnya juga bukan pilihan yang bijaksana. Namun Thomas, sembari memegang senter di tangan kanan, tidak bisa menghentikan kakinya. Malam masih sangat panjang dan ia tidak tahan kalau cuma berbaring di ranjang sambil menghitung domba.

Langit malam ini begitu cerah. Sang rembulan memancarkan sinar keperakannya dalam intensitas maksimal. Dengan penerangan seadanya, Thomas lebih berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Lolongan konstan dari kawanan serigala di kejauhan terdengar seperti ingin memperingatkan bahwa hutan pada malam hari akan lebih berbahaya, dengan keberadaan berbagai hewan liar nan buas. Tetapi selain daripada itu, suara jangkrik di balik semak dan kunang-kunang yang terbang berputar di atas danau tampak begitu ramah menyambut kehadiran Thomas.

Minimnya cahaya tidak serta merta membuat keindahan danau itu berkurang. Permukaan airnya merefleksikan langit malam dengan sempurna; hitam kelam berhias taburan kerlap-kerlip bintang. Thomas duduk di tepi danau sambil memainkan air dengan ujung jemarinya. Deru air terjun menjadi musik pengiring tersendiri bagi paduan suara serangga.

“Tommy? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Thomas menengok. Sesuai dugaannya, Newt ada di sana, duduk di salah satu dahan pohon Angel Oak.

“Mencari udara segar, kurasa,” sahutnya asal. Ia sedang mencoba menangkap seekor kunang-kunang yang hinggap di lututnya.

“Tengah malam begini? Di hutan? Apa kau sudah gila?”

Kunang-kunang itu terbang menjauh ketika Newt duduk di sebelahnya.

“Newt, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?” Alih-alih menjawab, Thomas malah balik bertanya.

Bola mata Thomas bergerak naik turun; dari rambut, ke leher, ke bahu, sampai ke kaki Newt yang sedang tertekuk di depan dada, lalu kembali ke sepasang iris coklat gelap yang memandang lurus kepadanya. Sulit untuk melepas perhatian dari sekujur tubuh Newt yang terlihat _bercahaya_ di tengah kegelapan seperti ini.

Newt mendengus. “Tumben, biasanya kau langsung bertanya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.”

Thomas cuma angkat bahu.

“Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian bermain _Truth or Dare_ versi Gladers?”

Oh. Newt dan ide gilanya. Mana mungkin Thomas lupa.

“Apa itu?”

Seringai miring di wajah Newt seolah jadi alaram bagi Thomas untuk menyiapkan mental. “Tunggu sebentar,” katanya, lalu mengambil sesuatu di dekat nisan.

Newt kembali sambil membawa sebuah botol kaca berukuran cukup besar yang berisi cairan berwarna kuning pekat. Kerutan di dahi Thomas muncul. Minuman itu rasanya tidak asing.

“Cara mainnya adalah kita bergantian mengajukan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan tersebut harus dalam bentuk pertanyaan benar/salah. Kau bisa memilih mau menjawab atau tidak. Jawabannya harus jujur—aku tahu gerak-gerikmu ketika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Tommy, jadi percuma berbohong padaku, _yeah_? Jika tidak mau menjawab, kau harus meminum ini, cukup seteguk saja.” Newt meletakkan botol kaca itu di antara mereka.

“Err ... itu?”

“Minuman spesial racikan Gally.”

“Newt, kau tahu aku tidak bisa meminum itu,” keluh Thomas. Lidah dan tenggorokannya tidak akan lupa pada sensasi panas campur pahit dan sedikit asam manis pada saat ia mencoba minuman itu pertama kali.

“Kalau begitu, kau tinggal jawab saja pertanyaannya.”

Thomas mengerang protes. Tapi Newt tidak mengacuhkannya dan mulai mencari posisi duduk bersila yang paling nyaman.

“Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?”

“Kemarin sore Gally mampir kemari dan meletakkan ini di samping nisan,” kata Newt sembari membuka tutup botol. “Kau mau mulai duluan?”

“Kenapa dia meletakkan itu di sana?”

Kepala Newt menggeleng. “Itu bukan pertanyaan benar/salah, Tommy.”

Erangan frustrasi Thomas tenggelam oleh gelegak tawa Newt.

“Baiklah, biar kucontohkan. Apa kau pernah berciuman dengan Brenda?”

“Apa—apa?!” Thomas berharap telinganya salah mendengar. Tapi tidak. Gendang telinga dan rumah siputnya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik.

“Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaksa.” Newt menyeringai puas.

Thomas dilema. Ia enggan mengakui, tapi belum minum minuman Gally saja rasanya kepalanya sudah pusing. Ugh. “Ya, pernah,” jawabnya dengan mulut yang terasa pahit, entah karena mengingat kembali memori samar itu atau karena membayangkan minuman itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Thomas tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Newt. Pria itu hanya diam menatapnya tanpa berkedip, sebelum kemudian bergumam lirih, “Oke. Giliranmu, Tommy.”

Serangan mendadak barusan membuat Thomas lupa pertanyaannya yang semula. “Hm ....” Thomas berpikir keras. Otaknya mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang telah terjadi; di Scorch, di Last City, di Glade. “Apa benar waktu itu kau menungguku?”

Newt menelengkan kepala. “Hng?”

“Hari itu, di Glade, saat aku masuk ke _maze_ untuk membantu Minho dan Alby. Chuck bilang, kau tidur semalaman di dekat pintu _maze_.”

“Ya. Aku tidur di sana dan menunggumu—menunggu kalian.”

Thomas mengedip lambat. Ia kaget mendengar jawaban itu meluncur begitu mulus, seolah hal tersebut adalah rahasia umum yang sudah jelas kebenarannya.

“Giliranku. Apa kau masih membenci Gally?”

Thomas curiga Newt sudah menyiapkan daftar pertanyaan untuk diajukan. Hei, dia terlihat tidak berpikir sama sekali!

“Entahlah, sepertinya tidak. _Yeah_ , dulu aku memang membencinya, apalagi setelah ia membunuh Chuck. Tapi kurasa sekarang perasaanku sudah lebih baik.”

Newt tersenyum tipis. “Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu lagi melerai perkelahian kalian lagi.”

Thomas mengangguk-angguk bodoh. “Uh ... apa kau membenci Teresa?”

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Newt meraih botol kaca itu dan meminum seteguk—tidak, malah dua teguk. Dahi Thomas mengerut bingung.

“Oke, lanjut giliranku. Pada malam setelah pembajakan kereta, apa kau benar-benar berniat pergi tanpa memberitahuku—atau Frypan, sama sekali?”

Thomas ingat betul bagaimana Minho diseret dalam kondisi setengah sadar oleh tentara WCKD, dan bagaimana hal tersebut terus menghantui pikirannya selama berbulan-bulan. Thomas juga ingat saat Vince mengutarakan keberatan terhadap rencananya dengan alasan paling realistis. Ia ingat _berg_ yang mulai menyusuri area dekat persembunyian mereka, dan sadar akan betapa besar bahaya yang mengintai.

“Risikonya terlalu besar, Newt, aku tidak mau kau atau Frypan—”

“Kuanggap jawaban itu sebagai ‘ya’,” tukas Newt tajam.

Thomas menghela napas. Ia tahu alasannya terdengar bodoh, tapi memang itu yang menjadi pertimbangannya; keselamatan teman-temannya selalu jadi yang nomor satu.

“Um, apa kau menyesal menjadikanku _runner_?”

Newt menggeleng. “Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal.”

Thomas menduga mungkin Newt sudah terbiasa dengan permainan ini. Ia seperti tahu kapan harus mengelak atau menjawab. Curang.

“Masih berkaitan dengan pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya. Kau tidak memberitahukan rencanamu itu padaku, karena menganggap aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagimu?”

“Omong kosong apa itu,” sanggah Thomas cepat. “Asal kau tahu saja, Newt, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. Aku tidak mengajakmu, karena aku tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam bahaya. Kau tahu sendiri, kita butuh waktu 6 bulan lebih untuk menyusun rencana pembajakan kereta itu. Aku yakin kita sama-sama mengerti berapa banyak hal—dan nyawa, yang dikorbankan agar kita bisa sampai di titik itu. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan lebih banyak orang lagi untuk sesuatu yang aku sendiri merasa tak pasti.”

Mulut Newt separuh membuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kata-kata tersebut seolah tersendat di ujung lidah. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Hanya jangkrik yang sudi mengisi kesunyian ganjil ini. Thomas meremas lututnya sendiri tanpa sadar dan menahan napas sampai akhirnya Newt menggumam pelan. “ _A’ight_.”

“Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Alby?” tanya Thomas tanpa memberi jeda sama sekali.

“Hah?” Alis Newt mengerut lucu. Sorot matanya sedikit melembut. Irisnya membulat menatap Thomas dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Thomas cuek dan hanya mengendikkan bahu.

“Kalau hubungan yang kau maksud adalah hubungan profesional antara komandan dan wakil komandan, tentu saja ada. Selain daripada itu, kami cuma sahabat dekat. Seperti aku dengan Minho, dengan Frypan, dengan Winston—”

Lagi-lagi, Newt hampir mengatakan sesuatu, namun kata-kata itu justru ditelannya kembali bulat-bulat. Sambil berdeham, ia melemparkan pertanyaan selanjutnya. “Luka tembak itu, apa gara-gara Teresa?”

“Bukan, itu karena Janson. Dia yang menembakku.” Karena mudah, Thomas tak butuh waktu banyak untuk berpikir.

“Apa kau sengaja menyembunyikan gejala itu dariku?” Pertanyaan itu meluncur lebih cepat dari yang Thomas duga. Ia bersumpah nada menuding itu muncul tanpa disengaja. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengkonfrontasi Newt.

“Aku tidak menyembunyikannya, Tommy, aku—”

“ _Yeah_ , kau tidak menyembunyikannya. Kau _sudah_ mengatakannya padaku.”

Seperti keran bocor yang terus meneteskan air hingga membuat isi ember meluber kemana-mana, emosi Thomas pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai meluap tak terkendali. Entah alasan apa yang memicunya, Thomas juga tidak paham.

Newt menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tampak ragu untuk menjawab. Dan benar saja, pria itu menghindar lagi dengan cara meneguk keras-keras minuman Gally.

“Newt—”

“Kuubah pertanyaannya,” sela Newt. “Apa kau tertembak karena berusaha melindunginya?”

Thomas diam. Newt pikir hanya dia saja yang bisa menghindar, huh? Tangannya dengan cepat menyambar botol kaca yang masih ada di genggaman Newt. Ia biarkan cecairan itu membakar kerongkongannya.

“Sejak awal kau sudah menyerah. Bahkan andai misi penyelamatan Minho gagal pun, kau pasti berencana mengorbankan dirimu sendiri.” Pertanyaan Thomas lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan. Apalagi dengan nada yang terkesan menghakimi seperti itu, kalimat barusan bahkan bisa disebut sebagai tuduhan.

Thomas tidak suka ini. Ia tidak pernah menyudutkan siapa pun. Ia selalu memberi tempat bagi orang lain untuk memutuskan pilihan mereka sendiri. Ia berusaha mendengarkan dan memberikan pengertian, tanpa desakan apalagi intimidasi.

Di Glade, ia bahkan memberi kesempatan pada Gally untuk bergabung bersamanya keluar dari _maze_ , meski pria itu sudah secara terang-terangan hendak membunuhnya. Saat di Right Arm, Thomas tak memaksa Vince atau siapa pun untuk menyetujui rencananya menyelamatkan Minho. Ia juga maklum ketika orang-orang menyebut keinginannya membunuh Ava Paige sebagai sebuah kemustahilan dan omong kosong.

Akan tetapi kali ini berbeda. Sesuatu dalam dirinya membuncah, dan Thomas tak bisa menahan gejolak itu.

“Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku untuk melindungimu?” Suara Thomas sarat urgensi dan frustrasi. “Aku menyuruhmu tinggal dengan Gally, demi serum itu. Kita sudah sepakat soal itu sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa kau—”

Emosi Newt mulai tersulut. “Minho prioritas kita. Kita juga sudah sepakat soal itu!”

Rahang Thomas mengatup erat, ngilu menjalar di giginya yang saling menekan kuat. “Aku tidak mau melibatkan Teresa tapi kau malah—”

“Kau yakin mau membahas hal ini lagi?” Urat di leher Newt menegang dan terlihat menonjol samar. “Karena aku punya seribu satu alasan untuk tidak mempercayai wanita jalang—”

“Teresa bisa menyelamatkanmu!”

Newt melonjak berdiri. “ _Bloody hell_ , Thomas. Kau pikir aku selemah itu sehingga tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri?!”

“Lalu apa, kau akan membiarkan dirimu terbunuh oleh virus itu?” Kalau bisa, Thomas ingin mencengkeram kuat tangan Newt saat ini dan tidak melepasnya pergi lagi. “Atau kau berencana menembak kepalamu sendiri seperti Winston?” cecarnya. Pandangannya memburam selama beberapa detik karena ia terlalu cepat bangkit dari posisi duduk.

Wajah mereka kini sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

Sepasang mata coklat Newt menggelap, persis seperti _malam_ _itu_. “Kenapa kau selalu punya tendensi untuk bertindak impulsif, hah? Lari ke dalam _maze_ sesukamu—apa kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa melakukan _itu_? Apa karena kau kebal, lantas kau merasa punya kewajiban untuk menyelamatkan semua orang? Kenapa kau selalu merasa _ini_ semua adalah tanggung jawabmu, dan menimpakan setiap kesalahan pada dirimu—”

“Darahku!” Thomas berteriak. “Selama ini obatnya ada dalam darahku, Newt! Kalau aku memberikan kesempatan pada Teresa untuk bicara dan mau mendengarkannya, dia bisa membuat obat penangkalnya. Aku ... aku bisa menyelamatkanmu ....” Thomas tidak bisa merasakan hal lain selain aura dingin yang menegakkan bulu kuduk dan deru napasnya yang makin cepat.

“Sejak aku terbangun di sini, banyak orang yang tak kukenal menghampiriku dan bilang terima kasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkan teman-teman mereka.” Suara Thomas mulai pecah. Panas menjalar dari kerongkongan hingga ke matanya. “Dua puluh delapan anak, dan puluhan orang lainnya selamat dari WCKD, tapi aku malah tidak becus menyelamatkan satu orang temanku sendiri ....”

Detik itu, ekspresi Newt melunak. Wajahnya masih tegang, namun perlahan amarah dalam sorot matanya mulai sirna.

Sudah cukup, batin Thomas. Pelipisnya mulai berdenyut-denyut dan panas membakar di tenggorokan membuat badannya tidak nyaman. Nyeri di kepalanya makin menjadi ketika ia mencoba melangkah mundur. Jalannya sempoyongan akibat lututnya yang lemas, tetapi Thomas tidak berhenti. Ia berjalan menjauh dari tepi danau dan meninggalkan Newt tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi pria itu untuk bicara lagi.

Newt pun hanya berdiri membisu di sana, tak berniat menahan langkah Thomas yang mulai tertelan kegelapan belantara.

.

.

.

Tubuh Thomas terguncang. Sesuatu menepuk keras kedua pipinya, sementara sesuatu yang lain menggoyang-goyang bahunya. Suara yang memanggil namanya membuat kelopak mata Thomas perlahan-lahan terbuka. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah dahan-dahan pohon yang dipenuhi dengan dedaunan hijau. Sinar matahari menyusup di sela-selanya, menyorot langsung ke mata Thomas, membuat ia mengerang kesilauan.

“Thomas.” Dari sisi kanan terdengar suara seseorang. Sengatan nyeri menusuk langsung ke pelipisnya ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan kepala.

“Thomas.” Brenda menepuk-nepuk pipinya lagi. Badan Thomas menggeliat.

“Sepertinya dia tidak terluka.” Thomas mencari sumber suara dan melihat Gally berjongkok di dekat ujung kakinya. Pria beralis unik itu menyelipkan jari di antara bibir dan menyiul keras.

Thomas mencoba duduk dengan bantuan Brenda. Beberapa orang mulai datang mengerumuninya; Vince, Minho, Harriet, dan anak-anak lain yang Thomas tak hafal namanya. Kepalanya berdenyut keras seolah hendak meledak dari dalam. Matanya yang perih menjadikan pandangannya kabur dan tak fokus. Suara-suara yang mengudara di sekitarnya terdengar seperti dengungan lebah. Thomas masih gagal mencerna situasi ketika tangan-tangan lain memegangi kedua lengannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

Lutut Thomas gemetar. Perutnya bergejolak ingin memuntahkan apa pun yang ada di dalamnya. Tangan lain dengan sigap melingkar di pinggangnya, berusaha menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh terjerembap. Perlahan, ia dibimbing berjalan ke luar hutan.

Thomas ingat semalam pergi ke hutan untuk mengusir insomnia. Dari situ, memorinya mulai buram. Ingatannya berlarian kacau di dalam kepalanya yang sakit bukan main; air danau yang hitam, langit gelap yang bertabur bintang, seekor kunang-kunang, deru konstan air terjun, minuman khusus racikan Gally, dan Newt.

“Thomas.” Seseorang menyentuh punggung tangannya. Ia baru tersadar saat ini tubuhnya sudah terduduk di salah satu dipan kayu di bawah tenda. “Minum ini.” Ia mendongak dan melihat Brenda menyodorinya segelas air.

Mulutnya terasa begitu kering dan air itu membasahinya bak hujan yang mengguyur tanah kemarau. Rasa panas yang semalam membakar tenggorokannya kini berubah menjadi celekit-celekit kecil seperti ditusuk jarum.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Thomas mengangguk, yang kemudian diiringi dengan geraman rendah. Kepalanya masih menolak untuk kompromi. “Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya dengan suara serak.

“Saat bangun, kulihat kantung tidurmu sudah kosong. Aku kira kau sedang mandi atau apa. Lalu aku bertemu Minho di dapur, ia menanyakan keberadaanmu. Aku tidak tahu, Frypan bilang terakhir melihatmu saat makan malam kemarin. Kami mulai bertanya pada anak-anak lain tapi tak ada satu pun yang melihatmu,” kata Brenda, lalu menghela napas. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. “Minho dan Aris pergi ke danau, tapi kau juga tidak ada di sana. Vince menyuruh beberapa anak untuk berpencar mencarimu di hutan, sampai aku dan Gally menemukanmu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sana.”

Thomas ingat saat ia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Newt. Lalu bayangan wajah tegang pria itu muncul dalam benaknya. _“Giliranmu, Tommy.”_ Kata-kata itu bergema di telinganya. Satu per satu memorinya mulai tersusun.

“Apa yang terjadi semalam, Thomas?” Brenda jelas sedang khawatir. Tak seorang pun tahu kebiasaan keluyuran-malam-hari-nya. Ia selalu memastikan untuk kembali ke tempat tidur sebelum matahari terbit. Tapi usahanya semalam jelas gagal total. Ia bahkan gagal mempertahankan kesadaran dan berakhir pingsan di tengah hutan.

“Maaf sudah membuatmu—dan yang lain, khawatir, Bren.”

Brenda mengangguk lemah. Bibir wanita itu mengatup rapat. Thomas tahu Brenda sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memaksanya bicara.

“Kau tidak terluka?” tanyanya lagi.

Thomas benar-benar bersyukur perempuan berambut pendek itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit lebih jauh mengenai peristiwa semalam. “Tidak. Cuma pusing, kurasa, dan sedikit mual.”

Tak lama kemudian, Frypan muncul dengan semangkuk sup hangat di tangan. Ia duduk di sebelah Brenda, memastikan Thomas menghabiskan makanannya. Frypan juga tidak bertanya apa-apa. Sonya dan Aris datang cuma untuk memberikannya aspirin. Vince mampir sebentar untuk memastikan keadaannya, lalu mengajak Brenda pergi dan membiarkan Thomas beristirahat.

Seharian itu cuma ia habiskan dengan berbaring; di atas dipan, lalu setelah makan siang berpindah ke atas pasir tepi pantai. Thomas membiarkan bayang-bayang pohon kelapa menghalangi terpaan sinar matahari langsung. Desir ombak dan kicauan camar di kejauhan membuat tubuhnya bisa sedikit rileks. Pusing di kepalanya pun mulai reda. Suasana pantai yang tenang membawa pikirannya melayang-layang bebas.

 _“.... aku tahu gerak-gerikmu ketika menyembunyikan sesuatu, Tommy, jadi percuma berbohong padaku,_ yeah _?”_

Thomas bahkan tidak tahu apakah saat ini ia sudah jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, atau justru sedang membohongi diri sendiri.

Entahlah.

Mungkin Newt tahu jawabannya—ia berharap Newt tahu, dan mau memberitahunya.

.

.

.

_“Because deep down inside you still care about her, don’t you?_

_Don’t lie to me! Don’t. Lie. To me.”_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, apakah ada di antara kalian yang follow aku di twitter? Mention/dm aja ya kalau mau follow balik ehehe. Twitterku @kikie__fumi46 ~ ayo berteman. ^^
> 
> Btw, Newt yang benci Teresa mungkin cuma headcanon-ku aja hehehe.  
> Iya, menurutku Newt benci sama Teresa. /smirk/  
> Buktinya ada dimana-mana sih; waktu Teresa muncul di Glade, terus Newt bilang, "Do you recognize her? Really? Because she seemed to recognize you." dengan nada seolah memergoki Thomas punya hubungan tersembunyi sama Teresa wkwkwk. Apalagi adegan fenomenal "Don't lie to me!" di TDC hahaha.  
> Tapi jangan salah, aku suka banget kok sama karakter Teresa. :))
> 
> Sementara itu, insomniac!Thomas dan kebiasaannya jalan-jalan sendiri tengah malam gara-gara ga bisa tidur itu masih terinspirasi dari fanfic Talk Me Home (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874430/chapters/31919943).
> 
> Oh ya, beberapa hari lalu di timeline-ku ramai ngomongin James Dashner yang bilang mau rilis buku ke-6 maze runner, dan aku baru tahu kalau dia pernah punya kasus pelecehan seksual. .__.  
> Gimana menurut kalian? Sebagai orang yang belum baca bukunya, aku ga tahu apakah series ini masih butuh sekuel/prekuel. Kalau dia ngulur-ulur cerita ini cuma buat menarik popularitasnya lagi, aku jadi agak gimana gitu. -___-
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya buat kalian yang udah baca. ILY! /hugs/ <3


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas punya sahabat yang akan selalu melindunginya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebelum ada salah paham, aku udah mengedit end notes untuk chapter 3 dan 4.  
> Dan, terima kasih lagi buat siapa pun yang masih mengikuti fic ini. <3
> 
> \-----
> 
> Playlist: TRUE – Sincerely (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwph0dv9E6U)
> 
> When I discover words that shine  
> And marvel at their brilliant light  
> I cannot help but despise  
> This emptiness inside
> 
> But there are words that I hold dear  
> As long as I can keep them near  
> I know that I have nothing to fear
> 
> Sadness comes in like the bitter cold  
> But “Thank You” carries warmth that colors the landscape with its glow  
> And every time I’m swept away by what I can’t explain  
> I hear echoes of your voice within my heart, I hope they never will fade
> 
> (https://www.animesonglyrics.com/violet-evergarden/sincerely)

Thomas menghindari hutan, berusaha sejauh mungkin menyingkirkan area itu dari jangkauan mata. Ia menghindar dengan cara menyibukkan diri, tidak membiarkan pikirannya mengawang barang semenit saja. Membantu Frypan di dapur jadi kegiatan favoritnya, meski pekerjaan yang ia lakukan di sana tidak banyak berubah dari mencuci sawi, mengupas kentang, atau memotong wortel.

Selain dapur, Thomas suka mampir ke bengkel Jorge. Pria paruh baya itu dengan senang hati menerima tenaga bantuan untuk mengangkat mesin-mesin tua. Dia pun tak keberatan mengajari Thomas menyetir. Terkadang Brenda menemani mereka sambil duduk di jok belakang dan membaca buku.

Menjelang sore, Minho dan Gally akan menyeretnya ke pantai untuk olahraga; berenang atau adu lari. Stuart dan Simon beberapa kali mengajaknya memancing, tapi Thomas menolak. Duduk diam di tengah laut dengan pikiran kosong bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini.

Usai makan malam, biasanya Thomas duduk bersama Vince di dekat api unggun, bercerita banyak hal tentang kenangan-kenangan lama mereka. Ketika satu per satu orang mulai masuk ke balik selimut masing-masing, Thomas tetap duduk di sana sampai percik api terakhir padam, menyisakan hanya abu hitam bekas bakaran. Insomnianya masih sering kambuh. Namun alih-alih berkelana tak jelas di hutan, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam dengan _jogging_ di sekitaran pantai jika air pasang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Sayangnya, cuaca malam ini tidak mendukung. Hujan turun. Tidak terlalu deras memang, tapi daripada demam dan sakit kepala, Thomas memilih untuk menghabiskan jam-jam susah tidurnya di balik tenda. Ia beranjak ke sisi yang lebih sepi, tempat barang-barang seperti selimut, pakaian, dan kantong tidur ditumpuk dalam satu area. Obor yang tergantung di tiang-tiang penyangga tenda sebagian telah dimatikan, untuk menghemat bahan bakar. Thomas mengambil lampu minyak yang ada di kolong meja dekat situ dan menyalakannya dengan korek api yang selalu ada dalam saku celananya. Ia duduk di tepi dekat anak tangga, membiarkan rintik-rintik air yang tipis namun konstan membasahi punggung kakinya yang telanjang.

Kegelapan hutan menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang bisa dilihat. Pikiran Thomas tertarik tenggelam ke dalamnya. Kelebatan wajah Newt muncul dalam benak, bercampur dengan memori acak tentang lengketnya lendir Grievers yang jatuh di pundaknya, suara tembakan yang memecah kesunyian gurun pasir, dan aroma mesiu yang menguar dari balik tubuh Ava Paige.

“Thomas?”

Thomas terperanjat. Ia menengok dan menemukan Minho sedang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Punggung tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap mata yang digelantungi rasa kantuk; terlihat dari munculnya kantung hitam samar di bawah mata.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?” tanya Minho, dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Thomas menggeleng. “Tidak ada,” gumamnya.

Minho menyeret kakinya mendekat, lalu duduk di sebelah Thomas. “Insomnia lagi?”

Sudut bibir Thomas terangkat untuk memberikan senyum lelah.

Sementara hujan makin deras dan temperatur makin turun, keduanya bergeming. Kilatan cahaya di langit kelam berawan menyita atensi Minho, sementara tatapan kosong Thomas jatuh pada tetesan air yang berloncatan dari genangan keruh di bawah kaki mereka.

“Apa kau masih ingat malam ketika Grievers menyerang Glade?” celetuk Minho tiba-tiba, di sela gemuruh halilintar yang menggetarkan lantai kayu tempat mereka duduk.

Thomas menoleh. Minho sedang menerawang jauh ke atas sana. Kedua tangannya sibuk merapatkan selimut di tubuh. “ _Yeah_.”

“Lalu kau menusuk dirimu sendiri dengan sengat Grievers dan pingsan.”

“ _Yeah_.”

Rasanya seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Thomas ingat betapa perih pukulan Gally di rahangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang mengingat kembali sensasi membakar di sekujur tubuhnya malam itu, yang berasal dari hawa panas kobaran api yang menghanguskan hampir seluruh Glade dan racun Grievers yang menjalar di balik kulitnya.

“Saat itu, Gally menyuruh kami mengurungmu di dalam _pit_. Teresa menentang. Dia merasa kau tidak perlu dikurung karena suntikan cairannya terbukti berhasil pada Alby. Dia berontak, mencoba mengeluarkanmu, namun Gally malah memasukkannya ke sana juga.”

Thomas ingat saat terbangun di pangkuan wanita itu. Ujung rambut Teresa yang hitam bergelombang menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, sepasang mata biru dan seulas senyum langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat.

“Gally lalu mengambil alih kekuasaan, mulai mempengaruhi orang-orang bahwa kaulah penyebab semua kekacauan itu.”

Thomas mendengar Minho menghela napas.

“Jujur saja, aku marah padamu saat itu. Merasa terkhianati, kurasa. Dan marah karena tempat yang selama 3 tahun kutinggali itu hancur dalam sekejap mata.” Suara Minho terdengar lebih lirih, nyaris tertelan oleh suara jatuh air hujan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereda. “Tapi Newt berpikiran lain.”

Badan Thomas seketika menegang mendengar nama itu.

“Newt percaya kau bisa membawa kami keluar dari tempat itu. Dia percaya kau bisa menyelamatkan kami.”

Dengungan pertanyaan-pertanyaan malam itu kembali memenuhi kepala Thomas. Sudah lewat 3 hari tapi suara Newt masih terdengar sangat dekat, seolah bibir tipis pucat itu sedang berbisik di telinganya. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan hembusan udara dingin memburu yang menerpa wajahnya malam itu.

 

_“Kau tidak memberitahukan rencanamu itu padaku, karena menganggap aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagimu?”_

_“Apa kau sengaja menyembunyikan gejala itu dariku?”_

_“Apa kau tertembak karena berusaha melindunginya?”_

_“Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku untuk melindungimu?”_

Suara-suara itu baru hilang ketika Minho menepuk pundaknya. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan deru napasnya berubah jadi tak beraturan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang di balik rusuk. Debarnya terasa hingga membuat denyut samar di leher.

Minho menatapnya lekat. Air muka pria itu begitu serius. Namun selain daripada kesungguhan, ada sesuatu yang lain dari sorot matanya. Thomas tak bisa mendeskripsikannya ke dalam kata-kata.

“Dan sekarang, kami semua bisa ada di sini karenamu. Kau yang membawa kami keluar dari _maze_. Kau yang menuntun kami keluar dari Scorch. Kau yang menyelamatkanku dari tangan-tangan kejam mereka, Thomas.”

Kilas balik berbagai kejadian berputar-putar dalam kepala Thomas; saat Chuck mendorong tubuhnya untuk menerima peluru yang ditembakkan Gally, pesan terakhir Winston yang menitipkan nasib teman-temannya di pundaknya, dan ucapan maaf Teresa. Pening perlahan merambat dari ubun-ubun ke dahinya.

 

_“Serum itu bersifat sementara, dan tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Newt. Ada sesuatu dalam darahmu yang mungkin bisa menjadi obat penyembuhnya, Thomas. Berikan kesempatan padaku untuk mengeceknya.”_

“Aku ... aku tidak tahu, Minho ....” Thomas menggeleng lemah.

_Aku seharusnya mendengarkan kata-kata Teresa. Aku seharusnya percaya padanya._

Minho mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. “Thomas, dengarkan aku baik-baik.” Ia menarik tubuh Thomas agar menghadap padanya. “Aku yakin Newt yang kukenal sama dengan Newt yang kau kenal, dan aku yakin dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama sepertiku.”

Hujan sudah berhenti namun udara lembap masih menggantung rendah. Kabut mulai turun, membawa serta tiupan angin dingin yang membuat tubuh menggigil.

“ _Ini_ semua bukan salahmu. Kami sendirilah yang memilih untuk berdiri dan berlari di sampingmu. Kami yang memutuskan untuk mengikutimu. Dan kami tidak pernah menyesalinya, sama sekali. Begitu juga dengan Newt.” Minho menatapnya tanpa berkedip. “Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kalian lalui bersama selama 6 bulan lebih itu, tapi aku yakin Newt melakukan itu semua atas dasar keinginannya sendiri. Dia ingin membantumu, sama seperti aku, Frypan, Brenda, dan yang lainnya, ingin menolongmu, Thomas.”

Telapak tangan Thomas mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Pandangannya kabur, tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas tatapan pilu dari sepasang bola mata hitam Minho.

“Jadi kumohon, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Selama ini kau sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk melindungi kami. Sekarang, biarkan kami yang melindungimu.”

Thomas membiarkan hujan badai mereda dan awan hitam terbang ke ufuk. Ia juga membiarkan kata-kata penghiburan dari sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi perban yang membalut luka lamanya.

.

.

.

“Hai, _Greenie_.”

Thomas mengalihkan pandangan dari kentang di tangan ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesosok tinggi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. “Hai,” sahut Thomas.

“Kau sibuk?” Alis melengkung Gally mengerut memperhatikan potongan abstrak kentang yang berserakan di atas meja dapur.

Thomas mengendikkan bahu. “Kau bisa lihat sendiri aku sedang apa.” Ia kembali fokus pada sebuah kentang yang kulitnya baru separuh terkupas.

“Kurasa aku punya pekerjaan yang lebih cocok untukmu daripada di dapur.”

Thomas mengangkat wajahnya lagi, kali ini dengan dahi berkerut.

“Oi, Fry, aku tidak mau lagi tersedak potongan kentang dalam sup dagingmu.”

Frypan, yang sedang memotong-motong daging rusa di pojok dapur, tertawa terbahak. “Bawa saja dia bersamamu, Gally,” ujarnya di sela-sela suara dentuman pisau yang sedang mencacah daging.

Gally tersenyum miring. “ _Come on, Greenie_.”

Thomas menahan erangan kesal di tenggorokan saat melihat seringai pria jangkung itu. Ia meletakkan kentang kembali ke keranjang, lalu berjalan mengikuti Gally.

“Semalam hujan. Beberapa tenda bocor dan tiang-tiangnya goyah karena angin kencang,” terang Gally sembari berjalan menuju ke area yang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang. Vince tampak sedang memberikan instruksi untuk menurunkan sebuah tenda yang berlubang. “Aku percaya otot-otot tanganmu tidak buruk,” imbuhnya, kemudian berhenti melangkah.

Thomas menatap ke gelondongan batang-batang pohon yang bergeletakan di atas rumput hijau tak jauh dari kakinya.

“Kami butuh tenaga lebih untuk memangkas dahan-dahan ini, supaya batangnya bisa digunakan sebagai tiang penyangga yang baru. Apa kau keberatan untuk membantu?”

Kepala Thomas menggeleng.

“Bagus. Ini.” Gally menyodorkan sebuah gergaji. “Potong semua dahan dan rantingnya. Hati-hati jangan sampai jarimu yang terpotong.”

Thomas mengangguk, lalu menggulung lengan bajunya.

“Stiles, Scott, tolong pindahkan batang yang sudah dibersihkan ini ke dekat tenda,” seru Gally pada dua orang anak yang sedang menghaluskan permukaan kayu.

Sementara Gally membagi-bagi pekerjaan lainnya, Thomas memulai tugasnya pada pohon yang berdiameter paling besar. Ia menyanggakan sebelah kakinya pada batang pohon. Tangan kirinya memegang ujung dahan yang hendak dipotong. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gergaji erat-erat, lalu mulai menggesek-gesekkan sisinya yang tajam bergerigi pada pangkal dahan. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan lengannya bergerak maju mundur dalam satu tempo.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata dibutuhkan cukup banyak energi untuk memotong dahan-dahan ini. Punggung Thomas mulai basah oleh keringat setelah satu pohon berhasil ia bersihkan.

“Um ... Thomas?” panggil Gally.

Lantaran terlalu fokus, Thomas sampai tak sadar kini Gally telah berdiri di sebelahnya lagi, dan sedang membantu memotong dahan pada pohon yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Thomas menyahut dengan gumaman.

“Err ... aku minta maaf soal Chuck.”

Gerakan tangan Thomas berhenti. Ia melirik sekilas pada Gally. “ _Yeah_.”

“Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.”

Chuck, anak laki-laki gembul dengan pipi yang selalu merona merah, lebih lama berada di Glade daripada dirinya. Thomas paham, sebagai anak berusia paling muda di sana, Chuck adalah adik kecil bagi semua Gladers.

“Aku tahu, Gally,” ujar Thomas, di antara riuh dentum palu yang terdengar dari berbagai arah.

Thomas menarik lepas sebuah dahan dan melemparnya ke atas satu tumpukan sampah ranting. Matahari makin tinggi dan awan gelap yang menaungi mereka sepanjang pagi mulai terbang terbawa angin laut.

“Aku pikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi malam itu.”

Thomas menoleh dan mendapati Gally sedang menatapnya.

“Brenda bilang kau pergi sambil membawa pistol, entah kemana,” lanjut Gally sembari menyeka keringat di dahi dengan lengan kausnya. “Frypan yang meyakinkan kami untuk tidak berhenti mencarimu. Ia bilang mungkin kau pergi menemui Teresa. Jorge langsung mengarahkan _berg_ ke menara WCKD. Saat kulihat bangunan itu terlalap api, kukira kami sudah terlambat.”

Gally menegakkan punggung. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap tanah. “Kau tidak tahu betapa leganya kami saat menemukanmu di sana. Sayang, kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Pendarahanmu sangat parah dan dalam sekejap kau hilang kesadaran. Kau bahkan tak kunjung siuman meski telah lewat beberapa hari.”

Thomas mengabaikan derak dahan yang patah di bawah injakan kakinya. Ia memandang lekat Gally.

Gally mengangkat kepala. Bertolakbelakang dengan nada sendu barusan, kini ia tersenyum kecil. “Kau tahu, aku benar-benar membencimu saat masih di Glade.” Senyum itu lalu mengembang menjadi seringai dalam satu kedipan. “Dan jangan tanya alasannya. Aku bahkan kesal hanya dengan melihat wajahmu, apalagi setelah kau seenaknya berlari ke dalam _maze_.”

Dahi Thomas mengerut. “Tapi aku menyelamatkan Alby.”

“Tapi kau melanggar peraturan, _shank_.”

Thomas membuka mulut, bersiap mendebat lagi, namun tawa Gally mendadak pecah dan membuat bantahan itu terhenti di pangkal lidah.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya menghangat. Thomas tidak tahu apa, tapi dia tahu pasti lubuk hatinya begitu menikmati momen ini. Hubungannya dengan Gally jelas mulai membaik. Prosesnya mungkin akan lama dan panjang, tapi Thomas sudah cukup puas dengan fakta bahwa ia dan Gally bisa berteman baik.

“Kau ingat, waktu Teresa pertama kali datang dan melempari kita dari atas tower? Lalu kau naik ke atas sana dan bicara berdua dengannya.”

Thomas mengangguk. Alisnya tertaut, gerak refleks yang muncul setiap kali ia sedang menggali memori lama.

“Setelah yang lainnya pergi, aku berdiri di pohon dekat situ, mengamati kalian berdua, sambil mencoba menguping pembicaraan kalian.”

“Hei!”

Gally mengangkat bahu cuek. “ _Aku benci—_ dan curiga _—padamu_ , ingat?”

Thomas memicingkan mata seolah menghakimi, tapi bibirnya tak mau sinkron dan gagal menahan senyum.

“Apa kau tahu yang Newt lakukan pada saat itu?” Gally menutup separuh mulutnya dengan punggung tangan yang kotor oleh serbuk kayu, menahan tawa yang seperti siap meledak kapan saja. “Ia memanjat pohon tempatku berdiri dan mengawasi kalian dengan teropong.”

Pupil mata Thomas membulat. “Apa? Kau bercanda—”

Gally tertawa keras sampai badannya membungkuk. “Aku kira Newt hanya sedang waspada, karena, kau tahu—saat itu Alby sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, sehingga otomatis kepemimpinan jatuh di tangannya. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi sekarang, kurasa bukan itu alasannya,” katanya sembari memegangi perut, berusaha meredakan tawanya sendiri.

Mulut Thomas separuh menganga. Membayangkan Newt memanjat pohon, duduk di salah satu dahan, dan mengamati ia bersama Teresa dengan teropong, merupakan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam imajinasi terliarnya.

“Wajahnya benar-benar serius. Ya tuhan, kenapa dulu aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku bisa pakai itu sebagai kartu as.”

Cukup aneh memang melihat derai tawa keluar dari mulut Gally yang dulu selalu melontarkan kata-kata ketus untuk Thomas. Raut muka sengit yang dulu selalu muncul setiap kali bertatap muka dengan Thomas, kini telah berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat. Sekarang mereka tampak seperti dua sobat karib yang sedang berbagi rahasia dan menertawakannya bersama. Thomas merasakan geletar hangat itu menguat.

“Mustahil membayangkannya naik ke atas pohon untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraanku dengan Teresa,” celetuk Thomas sambil terkekeh kecil.

Gally, dengan napas tersengal dan perut melilit sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, berkata, “Dia selalu menaruh perhatian lebih padamu—kalau kau tidak sadar, biar kuberitahu. Sebagai wakil komandan, mengawasi _greenie_ memang kewajibannya. Tapi dia terlalu sering menatap—atau mengawasimu, bahkan sejak hari pertama. Dan dia bersikap terlalu lunak padamu. Asal kau tahu, dia pernah menghukum puasa Frypan yang ketahuan diam-diam menyelinap ke _maze_ untuk mengantarkan botol minum Minho yang ketinggalan. Dia setegas itu soal peraturan, tapi dia ternyata bisa semudah itu juga menjadikanmu _runner_.”

Benak Thomas tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membayangkan wajah Newt di ambang pintu _maze_ hari itu. Thomas tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Newt kala itu, tapi ia tahu betapa lega perasaannya ketika melihat pria berambut pirang itu berdiri di sana menunggunya.

“Sikapnya yang terkesan menganak-emaskan dirimu itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Makanya aku berusaha mati-matian agar kau dihukum.”

“Hei—”

Gally mengangkat kedua tangannya. “ _Aku benci padamu_ , ingat?”

Thomas mendengus menahan tawa sambil melanjutkan memotong dahan penuh lubang rumah rayap.

Suara gesekan metal yang menembus permukaan kayu mengisi menit-menit diam mereka, sampai Gally membuka suara lagi. “Malam itu, setelah Grievers menyerang Glade dan kau dikurung dalam _pit_ , Newt mengajakku bicara empat mata.”

Thomas memelankan gesekan gergajinya.

“Dia mencoba membuatku percaya padamu. Dia berusaha menyakinkanku bahwa Glade sudah tidak aman lagi, dan mengajakku pergi dari sana. Dia bilang kaulah kunci yang dapat membawa kami keluar dari _maze_. Dia percaya kau bisa menyelamatkan kami.”

Tubuh Thomas membeku.

 

_“Pada malam setelah pembajakan kereta, apa kau benar-benar berniat pergi tanpa memberitahuku—atau Frypan, sama sekali?”_

_“Kau tidak memberitahukan rencanamu itu padaku, karena menganggap aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagimu?”_

_“_ Bloody hell _, Thomas_. _Kau pikir aku selemah itu sehingga tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri?!”_

 

Sebuah remasan pelan di bahu kanannya membuat suara-suara itu menguap hilang. Thomas menoleh.

“Newt pergi di depan matamu. Begitu pula dengan Teresa. Kupikir saat itu ... kau benar-benar sudah menyerah,” ujar Gally lirih. Bibirnya kemudian tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum samar. “Senang bisa melihatmu kembali, Thomas.”

.

.

.

_“But when those other boys started coming up, one after the other, he saw the truth. And he learned that the most important thing is that we all have each other. Because we’re all in this together.”_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf di chapter ini ga ada Newtmas moments ....  
> Aku akan mengobati(?)nya di chapter berikutnya. Mereka di sana domestic as hell wkwkwk, jadi siap-siap aja hahah.
> 
> Btw, kalian ada yang suka nonton film horor/thriller? Kasih rekomendasi dong film apa yang bagus, kalau bisa sih yang bukan cuma ngejual jump-scare ya, semacam Hereditary gitu. Ku sedang dalam misi menulis cerita horor www, jadi butuh beberapa referensi buat ngerti feels-nya.
> 
> Sekali lagi, makasih ya untuk kalian yang udah baca dari awal sampai chapter ini. ^^ ILYSM! <3


	6. The Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt yang berbohong, Thomas yang meminta maaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: JEJUNG & YUCHUN (from 東方神起) - Colors ~ Melody and Harmony (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bL3Y8ZokKKg)
> 
> The moment when we’re able to compose sparkling sounds  
> We will be able to forget all the sorrow  
> Melody and harmony, you are always by our side  
> Giving us courage and hope
> 
> Thanks to you, thank you forever  
> These glittering feelings are your gifts to me  
> You’ve taught me how to support and watch over each other  
> Please tell me that I’m not lonely  
> The love that was piled up is riding on the melody  
> I want to convey it to you forever and ever
> 
> (https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2011/09/jaejoong-yoochun-colors-melody-and-harmony)

Sonya dan Harriet hampir selalu terlihat bersama, dan Aris jadi orang ketiga di antara mereka. Bertiga mereka menghabiskan waktu paling sering di area kebun; Harriet menyiangi rumput liar, Aris menggemburkan tanah untuk ditanami bibit, dan Sonya menyirami tunas-tunas yang mulai menampakkan pucuk daun pertamanya. Anak-anak lain yang bertugas di situ sibuk memasang patok sebagai tempat rambat dan memanen ubi-ubian dari dalam tanah.

Sonya sedang menghindari lemparan ulat bulu dari Harriet ketika Thomas datang dan menyapa mereka.

“Halo, Thomas,” sapa Sonya sambil berlari kecil menghampirinya, lalu berlindung di balik punggung Thomas. “Tolong lindungi aku dari Harriet.”

Thomas tertawa kecil, menatap ke arah Harriet yang sudah menghentikan kejarannya dan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan satu tangan di pinggang.

“Tumben melihatmu di sini,” ujar wanita berambut ikal itu, kemudian membuang ulat bulu hitam tersebut entah kemana.

Sonya mengangguk samar dan menatap Thomas dari balik bahu pria itu. “Apa kau perlu sesuatu?”

“Um ... _yeah_. Apa kau sibuk?”

Sonya dan Harriet bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian wanita berambut pirang itu menjawab dengan riang, “Tentu tidak. Apa yang bisa kami bantu?”

.

.

.

Thomas mampir ke dapur saat Frypan sedang menggosok pantat kuali. Ia pamit ingin mencari udara segar di hutan dan menitipkan pesan, kalau seseorang mencarinya, suruh mereka menyusul ke danau. Ia janji akan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam.

Goresan yang Thomas tinggalkan di batang-batang pohon sebagai penunjuk arah menuju ke danau sebagian telah tertutup lumut. Ia berjalan melewatinya sembari beberapa kali berhenti untuk mengupas kulit-kulit pohon itu lebih dalam lagi, menggunakan pisau lipat yang selalu ada di saku celananya.

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik. Pancaran terangnya terpantul sempurna di atas permukaan danau yang jernih. Thomas menyusuri tepiannya, berjalan menuju ke pohon Angel Oak yang daun-daunnya sedang dalam masa gugur. Botol kaca berisi minuman racikan Gally masih berada di samping batu nisan, bersama dengan bunga-bunga layu yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Thomas mengumpulkan batang dan kelopak yang telah berubah warna menjadi coklat muda itu dan menyingkirkannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia meletakkan seikat bunga segar di depan batu.

“Thomas?”

Jantung Thomas melompat kaget. Ia memutar tubuh ke arah sumber suara.

“Kau datang ....” Gumaman itu terdengar pelan dan rendah. Newt muncul dari balik pohon. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap ke tanah.

Sesuatu dalam diri Thomas berdesir ketika ia melihat sosok pria berambut pirang itu berjalan lambat ke arahnya.

“Aku kira kau tidak akan kemari lagi.” Suara Newt begitu lirih, membuat Thomas ingin menarik tubuh itu mendekat supaya ia bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas.

Mereka berdiri di sana tanpa bicara selama beberapa menit. Kaki Thomas bergerak-gerak gusar menghindari iringan semut yang lewat di bawah kakinya. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. _Hei, Newt, malam itu aku mabuk. Maaf karena sudah berteriak padamu._ Atau, _Mari kita lupakan kejadian hari itu_ , dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

“Kau membawa bunga.”

Newt menatap ke arah batu nisan, lalu mengambil seikat bunga yang tadi Thomas letakkan di sana.

“Lebih bagus dari bunga rumput, Tommy.”

Bibir Thomas mengulum senyum saat mendengar nama panggilan itu lagi. “ _Yeah_ , Sonya membantuku memilihkannya,” sahutnya. “Itu bunga hyacinth ungu, yang artinya ....” Tangan kanan Thomas bergerak canggung menggaruk tengkuk. “Permintaan maaf.”

Seekor kupu-kupu yang entah dari mana datangnya, terbang memutari mereka. Sayapnya yang berwarna biru muda mengepak membelah angin, lalu hinggap pada bunga yang sedang dipegang Newt. Perut Thomas bergejolak melihat senyum tipis muncul di wajah pria itu.

“Aku memaafkanmu kalau kau juga mau memaafkanku,” gumam Newt.

“Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Newt. Itu salahku. Aku yang menyudutkanmu lebih dulu.”

Newt mengambil satu langkah mendekat tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka. “Aku minta maaf karena sudah berbohong padamu.”

Alis Thomas mengerut bingung. “Bohong ap—”

Kata-katanya terhenti di ujung lidah, begitu pula dengan napasnya. Newt tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah kepadanya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kirinya. Untuk sedetik itu, Thomas kira ia kena serangan jantung.

“Aku berbohong tentang tidak bisa menyentuhmu.”

Sentuhan lembut di tangan membuat otak Thomas disfungsional. Ia menunduk dan melihat ujung-ujung jari Newt bergerak menyusuri tonjolan urat-urat di punggung tangannya. Bulu-bulu halus di lengannya meremang merasakan dingin yang menyentuh kulit. Pada momen itu Thomas ingin melupakan fakta bahwa Newt yang ada di depannya ini tidaklah nyata.

“Kenapa ....” Thomas gagal membuat otaknya bekerja secara normal. Ia tak bisa menyusun kata menjadi kalimat yang lebih koheren, di saat seluruh pancainderanya terlalu fokus memperhatikan jemari imajiner Newt menggengam jari telunjuknya.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah bisa menahan diri kalau sudah menyentuhmu seperti ini.”

Jemari itu kini bergerak menyusup ke sela-sela jari Thomas, menautkannya dengan erat di sana. Rasanya seperti menggenggam es batu; dingin dan meleleh.

“Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu.” Newt meletakkan bunga itu kembali dan perlahan menarik tangan Thomas untuk mengikutinya.

“Err ... apa ini penjelajahan hutan bagian ke-seratus?” Sudut bibir Thomas tertarik ke atas.

Newt tertawa nyaring. “Bisa jadi. Oh ya, apa kau tahu, Minho sepertinya membentuk tim penjelajah hutan. Aku melihat mereka beberapa kali sedang mengejar babi hutan.”

Thomas tahu belakangan ini Minho sering pergi ke hutan bersama beberapa anak. Tapi ia tidak pernah menanyakan untuk apa, dan Minho juga tak pernah mengajaknya.

“Kali ini kau akan lebih unggul Tommy, karena kau sudah lebih sering menelusuri hutan ini bersamaku.” Newt menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum.

Thomas tersandung, hampir jatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Ia tidak memperhatikan arah jalan sama sekali karena terlalu sibuk bergantian menatap dari tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan dingin Newt, ke punggung pria itu, ke rambut pirangnya, lalu kembali lagi ke tangan mereka. Saat ia tersadar, pepohonan di sekitar sudah semakin lebat. Diameter batangnya pun lebih besar dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di tepi pantai. Sinar matahari terhalang oleh rimbunnya dedaunan, menimbulkan efek kabut tipis akibat minimnya cahaya. Temperatur udara yang cukup rendah membuat Thomas berpikir sepertinya mereka berjalan ke bagian hutan yang berbatasan dengan daerah pegunungan.

“Newt?”

“Hampir sampai.”

“Kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?” canda Thomas.

“Meragukan kemampuanku, huh?”

“Tidak. Tapi _cinderella_ harus pulang sebelum matahari terbenam.”

Newt menengok ke belakang dan mendengus menahan tawa melihat Thomas sedang menunjukkan seringai bodoh. “Oh, jangan khawatir. Pangeran dengan senang hati akan mengantarkan _cinderella_ pulang ke rumah sebelum sihir ibu peri habis.”

Thomas tertawa keras. Ia melepaskan tautan jari mereka dan balik menggenggam telapak tangan beku itu kuat-kuat, kemudian mempercepat langkah sehingga kini mereka berjalan bersisian. Kedua bahu saling bersentuhan saat melewati ruang sempit di antara pepohonan. Sesekali Thomas mencuri pandang ke arah Newt melalui ekor mata, dan Newt refleks tersenyum ketika mata mereka bertemu.

 _“Domestic as hell.”_ Entah bagaimana Thomas bisa mendengar ledekan Minho dari kejauhan.

Thomas baru akan berkomentar tentang betapa dingin tangan Newt, ketika mereka berhenti di depan sebuah lubang raksasa pada tebing batu. Kelihatannya seperti mulut gua. Ukurannya yang sangat besar membuatnya terlihat seperti pintu masuk menuju dunia lain; gelap dan menyesatkan.

“Newt?”

Newt mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Thomas. Thomas menoleh dan menemukan sepasang kristal coklat kesukaannya sedang menatapnya teduh.

“Bagian dalamnya tidak semenakutkan tampak luarnya, Tommy.” Newt memimpin di depan. Ia menarik Thomas menuruni jalan setapak sempit yang dipenuhi semak belukar.

Keremangan langsung menyambut begitu mereka berjalan memasuki gua. Thomas mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan. Dengan super hati-hati, ia meletakkan telapak kakinya persis pada jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Newt.

Angin segar berhembus sepoi dari arah yang mereka tuju. Setelah melangkah beberapa ratus meter, perlahan-lahan sinar matahari mulai menerangi sekeliling mereka. Intensitasnya cukup bagi Thomas untuk mengamati hiasan stalaktit dan stalagmit di hampir seluruh permukaan gua. Langit-langit gua pun terasa makin tinggi seiring dengan langkah mereka yang masuk makin jauh ke dalam.

Newt tidak banyak bicara. Ia cuma sesekali menengok ke belakang, memastikan Thomas tidak terantuk stalaktit yang panjangnya mencapai dahi mereka. Genggaman tangan mereka tidak mengendur atau pun mengencang; kadarnya cukup untuk membuat senyum bodoh di wajah Thomas tidak pudar sepanjang perjalanan.

“Oke, berhenti di sini.” Newt mendadak melepaskan gandengan mereka.

Thomas nyaris mengejar tangan itu. Keinginan untuk memegang tangan Newt begitu kuat, rasanya mustahil untuk dibendung.

“Tutup matamu.”

Untung saja seringai misterius Newt berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Alis Thomas mengerut. “Kau tidak akan mendorongku jatuh ke jurang, kan?” ledeknya.

Gelak tawa Newt resmi menjadi hal favorit yang Thomas tak keberatan bila harus mendengarnya setiap hari. Ia heran mengapa dulu tidak pernah mendengar tawa lepas itu sesering ini.

“Sepanjang itu bukan jurang perceraian, kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

Giliran Thomas yang tertawa keras. Sebelum ia sempat melemparkan humor receh lain, Newt sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan menutupi matanya.

“Sekarang jalan pelan-pelan ke depan.”

Suara Newt terdengar tepat di samping telinga kanannya. Hembusan uap dingin menggelitik tengkuk dan pipinya. Otak Thomas dibuat membeku oleh sentuhan sedekat itu. Beruntung ia masih bisa mencerna kata-kata Newt dan menggerakkan tungkai kakinya meski dalam tempo yang sangat lambat.

Newt terkekeh geli melihat Thomas berkali-kali menggerak-gerakkan ujung sepatunya terlebih dahulu, memeriksa tempatnya berpijak sebelum melanjutkan langkah, memastikan tidak ada batu atau benda asing lain yang berpotensi membuatnya tersandung.

“Tenang saja, Tommy, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh,” ujar Newt seolah bisa membaca pikiran Thomas.

Thomas menyahut dengan gumaman tak jelas. “Ugh, apa kita masih jauh?”

“Mhm. Turun pelan-pelan.”

Permukaan tanah yang diinjak Thomas kini melunak. Tangannya langsung sibuk meraba-raba tak tentu arah mencari pegangan, dan berakhir dengan meremas pelan lengan kanan Newt.

“ _Yeah_. Satu langkah lagi dan ... stop.” Newt menghentikan langkah mereka dengan menekankan sikunya pada sisi bahu Thomas.

“Kau sudah siap?”

Thomas memang tidak bisa melihat, tetapi dari nada bicaranya, ia tahu Newt sedang tersenyum lebar penuh semangat. Ia mengangguk. Dalam tiga hitungan mundur, matanya kembali terbuka.

Napas Thomas tertahan begitu menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah area lapang dengan muara sungai kecil yang airnya berwarna biru kehijauan, berada di bawah sorot cahaya matahari yang masuk dari lubang raksasa di atas mereka. Batu-batu besar berlapis lumut tumpang tindih membentuk perbukitan kecil yang meninggi ke arah lubang itu. Dari tempat Thomas berdiri, tampak langit biru cerah terhampar di atasnya bak atap yang menaungi.

“Ini tempat kesukaanku. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu di sini pada malam hari, mengamati bintang-bintang sambil berbaring di atas bebatuan.”

“Wow, Newt. Ini—ini luar biasa ....”

“Kau suka?”

“ _Yeah_ , tentu saja! Ini gila. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ada tempat seindah ini.”

Thomas luput melihat rona merah di wajah Newt. Ia luput melihat Newt menggigit bibir bawah sambil menatapnya. Ia luput melihat tangan yang sudah terulur hendak menggandeng tangannya tapi kemudian terhenti di udara, seolah ada keraguan yang menghalanginya.

Newt akhirnya memilih untuk berbalik dan melangkah lambat mendaki bukit batu, sementara Thomas tenggelam dalam pikiran bahwa tempat ini seperti tak pernah tersentuh oleh kiamat dunia dan virus mematikan. Thomas baru tersadar dari lamunan saat aura dingin di sisi tubuhnya hilang akibat pancaran hangat mentari.

“Hati-hati, licin,” ucap Newt ketika dilihatnya Thomas berlari kecil mengejarnya.

Pada dasarnya Thomas memang ceroboh, jadi mau dinasihati sesering apa pun, rasanya percuma saja. Newt dibuat ketar-ketir oleh ulah sembrono Thomas yang memanjat bebatuan dengan cepat. Ia mengumpat satu kali saat Thomas terpeleset. Dan begitu Thomas sampai di atas, ia langsung menghujani pria itu dengan ceramah singkat tentang keselamatan diri. Thomas, alih-alih merasa bersalah, justru nyengir lebar. Newt menghela napas, menyerah memarahi Thomas, dan menjatuhkan badannya berbaring di permukaan baru yang keras dan sedikit basah karena embun.

Thomas ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Permukaan tempat mereka duduk ini berada di puncak bukit batu, dan lumayan aman untuk dijadikan alas tidur bagi dua orang lantaran bentuknya cukup lebar sekaligus datar.

Matahari yang telah bergerak condong ke barat menyinari gua dengan pendar oranye. Angin berhembus lembut. Bunyi gemerisik pepohonan bergaung ke tiap penjuru gua, bercampur dengan senandung lirih yang keluar dari mulut Newt.

Kedua tangan Thomas, yang terlipat ke atas saling menumpu, dijadikan sebagai sandaran kepala. Kakinya terjulur lurus hampir menyentuh tepian.

“Newt?”

“Hm?”

Dua ekor burung terbang melintasi kepala mereka sambil bercuit riuh, melewati lubang dalam sekejap mata, dan langsung menghilang di balik pepohonan yang tumbuh di permukaan tanah di atas mereka.

“Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?”

“Apa ini permainan ‘20 Pertanyaan’ lagi?”

Thomas mengendikkan bahu. “Mungkin ....”

Newt menggeser sedikit tubuhnya supaya bisa menatap Thomas dengan lebih dekat. “ _Shoot it_ , Tommy.”

Thomas sekilas melirik ragu. “Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sini?”

Newt terdiam cukup lama. Thomas melirik lagi dan menemukan pria itu sedang memandangnya dengan kening mengerut dalam.

“Err ... kau tahu—orang-orang sering bilang tentang kehidupan setelah kematian; surga atau neraka.”

Badan Newt kini menyamping menghadap Thomas. “Saat di Glade, Winston suka menceritakan kisah-kisah seram,” katanya.

Thomas mengangguk bingung. “ _Yeah_?”

“Bukan seram seperti halnya Grievers, tapi seperti ... makhluk-makhluk astral. Paham maksudku?”

“ _Yeah_?”

“Pada malam-malam saat langit cerah dan bulan terlihat bulat sempurna, kami duduk melingkari api unggun, mendengarkan Winston menuturkan kisah demi kisah. Tentu saja itu cuma karangannya, tidak benar-benar terjadi—kurasa.”

Thomas bergeser hingga berbaring pada sisi kiri tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, sementara bola mata Newt bergerak dari satu ujung ke ujung yang lain, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu dalam otaknya.

“Suatu hari dia bercerita tentang hantu di persimpangan jalan. Alkisah, ada sebuah persimpangan yang jarang dilewati orang. Tempat itu sepi karena banyak yang mengaku sering melihat sesosok perempuan berbaju putih berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah persimpangan itu. Anehnya, menurut seorang kakek yang tinggal tepat di persimpangan, sosok itu hanya muncul ketika ada pejalan kaki yang berjalan di dekat situ.”

Hawa dingin yang dipancarkan oleh sekujur badan Newt membuat Thomas merapatkan jaketnya.

“Kau yakin mau aku melanjutkan ceritanya? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke kamar mandi di tengah malam, loh, Tommy.”

“Hei!”

Newt terkekeh. “ _A’ight_. Usut punya usut, ternyata 10 tahun yang lalu, di persimpangan itu pernah terjadi kecelakaan. Korbannya adalah seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, yang meninggal di tempat karena tabrak lari. Pelakunya tidak pernah tertangkap.”

Tangan Newt terulur menyentuh ujung jaket Thomas. “Kau tahu siapa identitas asli sosok perempuan misterius itu?”

Kepala Thomas menggeleng. Matanya memperhatikan ujung-ujung jari Newt yang sedang memilin-milin benang jahitan jaketnya yang lepas dan terurai.

“Perempuan itu adalah ibu dari si anak yang meninggal tadi. Ia selalu muncul di tempat yang sama dengan lokasi kecelakaan itu, dengan tujuan agar orang-orang yang lewat maupun berkendara lebih berhati-hati melewati persimpangan itu. Dan supaya tidak ada lagi nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia di sana, cukup anaknya seorang saja.”

Thomas berusaha tetap menyimak meski konsentrasinya selalu teralih pada tangan fana Newt yang sekarang sedang memainkan ujung kaus hitamnya.

“Winston bilang, jiwa-jiwa yang telah meninggalkan raganya namun tetap berada di bumi, itu dikarenakan mereka memiliki urusan yang belum selesai di sini.”

Dagu Thomas terangkat. “Urusan yang belum selesai?”

Newt angkat bahu. “Itu mungkin cuma karangan Winston saja.”

“Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya urusan yang belum tuntas juga?”

Ada sesuatu dalam sorot mata Newt yang Thomas tak tahu artinya. Kristal coklat gelap itu memandangnya dalam diam.

“Uh ... aku ... aku tidak tahu.” Suara Newt melemah, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

Thomas menangkap tangan Newt dan memegangnya erat. “Kau akan pergi?”

“Aku tidak tahu,” gumam Newt sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Sebelum kau sadarkan diri, setiap hari Minho mendatangiku, memberikan kabar mengenai keadaanmu. Pada waktu itu, kupikir keinginan terakhirku adalah memastikan bahwa kau selamat, bahwa kau hidup. Dan saat melihatmu datang pada hari itu, aku—aku sangat lega. Aku langsung merasa keinginan terakhirku sudah terwujud.”

 

_“Tommy?”_

 

“Kukira seketika itu juga aku akan menghilang. Kau tahu—seperti tubuhmu pecah berkeping-keping menjadi mosaik-mosaik kecil yang kemudian terbang menguap ke angkasa.”

 

 _“Tidur nyenyak,_ Sleeping Beauty _?”_

 

“Kau tidak tahu sekaget apa aku waktu kau membalikkan badan dan menatapku tepat di mata.” Newt tersenyum kecil. “Kupikir saat itu aku sudah mati secara resmi. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata aku masih di sini, dan kau bisa melihatku.”

“Sebentar,” sela Thomas. Ada hal yang terdengar janggal.

“Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku kecuali kau, Tommy. Tidak Minho, tidak Gally, tidak siapa pun,” jawab Newt, seolah sudah tahu pertanyaan apa yang hendak dilontarkan Thomas.

“Tapi tadi kau bilang Minho memberikan kabar tentangku padamu?”

“ _Yeah_. Dia datang dan duduk berjam-jam mengajak bicara batu nisan di depannya.” Newt mendengus geli. “Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa melihat dan mendengarku, sementara yang lain tidak. Tetapi aku ... aku senang. Aku sangat senang bisa bicara denganmu lagi. Aku bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan aku berhenti memikirkan soal ‘keinginan terakhir’ itu.”

“Tunggu. Jadi kau bukan imajinasiku?”

Newt mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka, dan mendekatkan punggung tangan Thomas ke mulutnya, kemudian mengecup ringan di sana. “Apa ini terasa tidak cukup nyata?”

Alis Thomas berkerut terlalu dalam sampai terlihat hampir menyatu. “Berarti ini nyata, meski kau tidak nyata?” _Fuck_ , Thomas mengumpat dalam hati. _Demi tuhan, kalimatnya barusan bahkan terdengar tidak masuk akal?!_

Newt tertawa kecil menangkap kebingungan di raut muka Thomas. “Terkadang ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah.”

“Lalu, soal tidak bisa menyentuhku?”

Tawa Newt seketika terhenti. Kali ini Thomas bersumpah tidak sedang berhalusinasi saat melihat rona merah samar di pipi Newt.

“Um ... itu ....” Newt memutuskan kontak mata. “Aku—aku tidak sengaja menciummu, waktu kau ketiduran di hari pertama kita bertemu.”

Detak jantung Thomas melompat lebih cepat. “Tidak sengaja?”

“Ugh. _I can’t help it!_ Pertama kali aku bertemu Minho, aku mencoba memeluknya, tapi tubuhku cuma menembusnya seperti angin. Aku—aku sungguh tidak menyangka bisa menyentuhmu.”

“Dan itu adalah ketidaksengajaan?” Thomas mungkin sudah gila, tapi di matanya sekarang ini, Newt yang terbata-bata dengan muka merah padam tampak sangat lucu. Ia rela mengorbankan apa pun untuk bisa melihat ekspresi ini setiap hari.

“Uh ....” Newt menutupi separuh wajah dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia menggeser badannya menjauh dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, tapi Thomas bergeming.

Thomas justru menyeringai senang memperhatikan Newt yang salah tingkah. “Kau curang, Newt,” kata Thomas dengan suara yang dibuat serendah mungkin. “Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.” Thomas memegang lebih erat tangan Newt yang berontak minta lepas. Pelan-pelan ia mendekatkan wajah pada Newt yang sedang sibuk menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin ke tubuhnya sendiri.

“ _Sneaky. Dirty move_. Kau bahkan tidak berniat meminta maaf?”

Telinga Newt memerah. “Maaf,” ujarnya lirih, yang malah memancing Thomas untuk lebih menggodanya lagi.

“Aku tidak mendengarnya.”

“Maaf ....”

“Kau tahu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu semudah itu.”

Newt merengek pelan. “Tommy ....”

“Dimana kau menciumku? Di dahi? Di pipi? Atau ....” Thomas mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Newt. “Di bibir?”

Thomas sudah bisa menebak jawabannya dari reaksi Newt yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Mati-matian Thomas berusaha menahan tawa. Newt sungguh menggemaskan. Telapak tangan Thomas gatal ingin menangkup pipi dingin yang tak sepucat biasanya itu.

“Tommy ....” Newt tidak tahu betapa Thomas sangat menikmati kesempatan untuk menjahilinya seperti ini.

“Kau harus membayar atas perbuatanmu itu, Newt.”

Newt mengangkat wajahnya, bersiap memasang ekspresi muka sememelas mungkin agar Thomas berhenti mengerjainya. Tapi siapa sangka usahanya terkalahkan oleh seringai miring pria itu. Dan sebelum ia sempat protes, Thomas telah menarik cepat dagunya.

Napas Thomas tercekat saat bibir mereka bertemu. Sensasi dingin menguar lebih kuat dari tubuh Newt, yang anehnya justru memberikan efek sebaliknya pada Thomas. Badan Thomas memanas, jantungnya berdegup kencang di balik tulang rusuk, dan akal sehatnya buyar.

Tidak ada gigi. Tidak ada lidah. Hanya ada tekanan yang kuat.

Thomas yang menginisiasi lebih dulu. Ia memiringkan kepala, mencari sudut terbaik untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Newt menangkap sinyalnya. Bibir sedingin es itu membuka perlahan, mengulum bibir bawah Thomas, memancing geraman rendah pria itu. Tangan Thomas berpindah dari dagu ke pipi Newt, meraba lembut di sana dengan ibu jarinya.

Sentuhan ringan itu membuat logika Thomas saling bentrok. Rasanya antara nyata dan tidak nyata, antara halusinasi dan kenyataan, antara mimpi indah dan mimpi buruk.

Thomas memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing, dan membiarkan kupu-kupu imajiner berterbangan dalam perutnya.

Ia menyerah mempertahankan kewarasan, dan menjadikan Newt sebagai pusat dunianya tanpa peduli itu khayalan atau bukan. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Newt; Newt yang tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Newt yang mengusap tengkuk dan lehernya dengan telapak tangan beku, Newt yang ada di sisinya dan tidak meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

_“So, we can’t give up. You can’t give up. I won’t let you.”_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf sekali update-nya telat. Seminggu kemarin aku ke luar kota dan ga bawa laptop, jadi ga bisa ngedit sama sekali. :(  
> Geli ga sih kalian baca chapter ini? Wkwkwk. Aku ngedit ini sambil cringe sendiri hahah. :D Coba bayangin kalian ciuman sama hantu, serem banget kan hahaha.  
> Gua itu inspirasinya dari Son Doong Cave di Vietnam >>  
> https://edition.cnn.com/travel/article/vietnam-hang-son-doong-cave/index.html  
> http://en.nhandan.com.vn/travel/sightseeing/item/7023302-son-doong-listed-among-dream-destinations-in-2019.html  
> http://www.vietnam-guide.com/attractions/son-doong-cave.htm  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVpk7LQML8g  
> http://www.sondoongcave.org
> 
> Minggu ini berat banget buatku. /sigh/ Timeline twitter-ku bener-bener chaos ngebahas kasus Burning Sun.  
> Curcol dikit, aku di Kpop udah dari 2009 sampai sekarang. Masa remajaku yang labil dan penuh jatuh bangun itu diisi terus sama mereka; TVXQ, Super Junior, BigBang, BEAST, 2PM, SHINee, SS501, CN Blue, dsb. Dan berita tentang kasus itu membuatku sangat kecewa. Idol yang selama ini bikin aku ketawa dan semangat terus buat ngejalanin hidup ternyata tidak "sebaik" itu.  
> Aku sadar aku memang terlalu naif. :(
> 
> Belum lagi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) katanya mati??????????????????????  
> Aku denial parah mau baca chapter 115. ;;
> 
> Fandom life-ku kenapa begini amat sih wkwkwk.
> 
> Etapi ada kabar bahagianya. Dylan udah mulai syuting Monster Problems di Australia! ^^  
> Wes Ball, Thomas Sangster, dan Giancarlo Esposito, bakal kerja bareng lagi buat Mouse Guard ASDFGHJKL!@#$%^&* AKU SENANG SEKALI HHH. :) <3
> 
> Terima kasih banyak ya untuk kalian yang udah baca fic ini. ILYSM! :") <3


	7. Deer and Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho mengajak Thomas berburu. Tapi yang dikejar Thomas bukan cuma rusa, melainkan juga Newt dan peluru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih banyak buat kalian, dan juga Noi, yang masih setia membaca fic ini. :') /peluk/
> 
> \-----
> 
> Playlist: Tohoshinki – Calling (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vp9yqBEtlk)
> 
> While longing to be loved, I crouch down on the ground in loneliness  
> In the cold darkness, I wander around  
> When I touched the overwhelming warmth  
> I felt thorns (in my heart) started to fall off
> 
> And then I met you and I learned how to love  
> I will never be afraid whatever the future may bring/come
> 
> In order to love each other, we have come across  
> As long as tomorrow keeps coming, I will protect you forever
> 
> (http://mylovetvxq.blogspot.com/2015/02/lyrics-tvxqtohoshinki-calling.html)

Sejak menjadi _Keeper of Runners_ , Minho menumbuhkan rutinitas olahraga setiap hari untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuh. Bahkan meski sedang tidak bertugas menelusuri _maze_ , ia tetap bangun sebelum pintu _maze_ terbuka, lalu _jogging_ mengitari Glade. Sejak pindah ke Safe Haven, kebiasaannya tidak berubah. Ia bangun ketika matahari belum cukup panas untuk menguapkan embun dari helai-helai daun, kemudian berlari ringan menyusuri bibir pantai. Sesekali ia berolahraga bersama Gally, kalau pria berbadan tinggi itu bisa ditarik bangun dari balik selimut. Ia selalu terpikir untuk mengajak Thomas juga, namun keinginan tersebut sering diurungkan.

Selang seminggu setelah Thomas sadar dari komanya, Minho, yang baru bangun dan sedang mengikat tali sepatu, melihat sosok Thomas berjalan sendirian menuju hutan. Ia lekas berdiri dan mengejar pria itu, hendak mengajaknya olahraga pagi. Namun begitu memasuki hutan, Minho kehilangan jejak. Thomas sudah menghilang di antara rimbunnya pepohonan.

Di lain waktu, ia terbangun dan mendapati tempat tidur Thomas telah kosong. Minho pergi mencari ke dapur, kamar mandi, kebun—kemana pun, tapi tidak menemukannya.

Pada kesempatan berbeda, Minho membuka mata tepat saat Thomas berjalan keluar dari tenda. Cepat-cepat ia mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu, dalam jarak pengintaian yang aman. Minho kira Thomas diam-diam menumbuhkan hobi berpetualang di alam liar. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Tubuh Minho diam terpaku di balik pohon, ketika sepasang iris hitamnya menemukan Thomas berjalan menghampiri makam Newt dengan langkah lambat terseok. Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut saat Thomas membaringkan tubuh di samping batu nisan. Sejak hari itu, Minho menyimpan ajakan lari pagi tersebut jauh di dalam hatinya saja.

Yang mengejutkan, hari ini Thomas berkelakuan agak berbeda. Ketika Minho sedang mengucek mata mengusir kantuk, Thomas masih bergelung nyaman di balik selimut dengan mata terpejam erat. Minho makin kaget saat kembali dari pantai sejam kemudian dan Thomas masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Pria itu baru bangun saat aroma sup daging Frypan menguar ke seluruh penjuru Safe Haven.

“Mimpi indah, _shuckface_?” sapa Minho.

Thomas berjalan menghampiri mejanya, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya sambil tersenyum kecil. “ _Yeah_.”

“Tolong jangan bahas detail mimpi itu,” sela Brenda sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangan.

Minho tertawa keras sembari menyeringai. “Kau yakin tidak mau dengar, Bren? Sebagai perempuan yang tidak punya pengalaman mengenai hubungan percinta—”

“Ugh, _shut up_ , Min!” Brenda memukul belakang kepala Minho.

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Thomas. Apa Brenda dan Minho biasa terlihat sedekat ini? Mereka bercanda akrab seperti dua sahabat lama yang sudah mengenal tabiat masing-masing. Ketika Frypan muncul untuk menambahkan potongan daging ke dalam mangkuknya, adu ejek bercampur candaan mereka bahkan tidak berhenti. Thomas melempar tatapan bertanya, tapi Frypan hanya mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum misterius.

“Hei, Thomas, apa kegiatanmu hari ini?” celetuk Minho, mengabaikan cubitan keras Brenda pada lengan atasnya.

Thomas menatap punggung Frypan yang sudah pergi ke meja sebelah, sedang menawarkan tambahan sup ke segerombolan anak perempuan. “Hm ... membantu Frypan, mungkin.”

“Sekadar informasi, potongan kentangmu hampir menyangkut di tenggorokanku pagi ini. Terima kasih banyak.”

“Kalau kau tahu aturan mengunyah duapuluh kali sebelum menelan, kau tidak akan tersedak, Bren.”

Minho mendengus menahan tawa. “Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Hari ini jadwal berburu. Aku dan beberapa anak akan pergi ke hutan, menangkap apa pun yang bisa ditangkap.”

“Awas kalau kau sampai membawa hewan melata itu lagi,” ancam Brenda sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. “Itu sangat menjijikan, Min.”

“Kenapa?” erang Minho dramatis. “Daging ular bagus untuk kesehatan. Khasiatnya terbukti ampuh untuk meningkatkan vitalitas tubuh.”

“Demi tuhan, kalau kau memasukkan hewan itu ke kantung tidurku lagi, aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup.”

“Jangan _lebay_ , Bren. Ularnya tidak berbisa, kepalanya bahkan hanya sebesar lubang hidung Thomas, dan taringnya sudah kucabut. Bagian mananya yang menakutkan?”

Thomas menggeleng heran melihat kelakuan dua orang di hadapannya ini. Tapi sungguh, kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya?

“Jadi, kau ikut atau tidak, Thomas?”

Brenda beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah menghadiahi pelipis Minho sebuah jitakan keras.

Thomas tertawa melihat Minho meringis kesakitan. “ _Yeah_ , boleh saja.”

Ringisan itu langsung berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang membuat matanya makin terlihat sipit. “Bagus. Ayo kita pergi sekarang.”

“Sekarang?”

Tangan kekar Minho langsung menarik Thomas berdiri dan setengah menyeretnya menuju tenda tempat penyimpanan barang. Beberapa anak terlihat sedang mengasah pisau dan belati, sementara yang lainnya sedang menghitung ulang persediaan peluru dan menata kembali barang-barang yang berserakan.

Minho menghampiri dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri dekat sebuah kotak hitam besar sembari mengisi amunisi. “Hai,” sapanya.

“Selamat pagi, Min,” sahut seorang yang berambut hitam ikal.

“Aku bawa tenaga tambahan hari ini.” Minho menepuk pundak Thomas. “Thomas, kenalkan ini Robb dan Theon.”

Theon, laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Thomas. “Halo, Thomas.”

Robb tersenyum ramah. Thomas membalas dengan anggukan.

“Oke. Kau pakai ini.” Minho menyodorkan sebuah sabuk yang digelantungi dua buah belati pada sisinya. “Dan bawa ini,” imbuhnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas selempang berisi beberapa perkakas dan botol air minum.

Alis Thomas mengerut memperhatikan Minho menyelempangkan senapan di punggung. “Mana _shotgun_ -ku?”

Seringai jahil seketika mengembang di wajah Minho. “Oh, tidak semudah itu, Thomas. Kau junior di sini, jadi silakan berpuas diri dengan belati.”

Robb dan Theon tertawa kecil mendengar erangan protes Thomas.

“Berhenti merengek. Ayo kita berangkat!” Minho melesat cepat ke dalam hutan, diikuti oleh Robb dan Theon.

Thomas menyusul setelah mengambil kompas yang tergeletak di dekat situ.

Sepanjang jalan, Robb dan Theon berbagi cerita tentang _maze_ tempat asal mereka yang berupa hutan belantara. Membayangkan hidup dikelilingi oleh binatang liar rekayasa WCKD terdengar tak lebih baik dari Glade. Theon bilang singa di sana ukurannya bisa dua kali lipat lebih besar dari singa normal, dan tentu saja lebih agresif. Robb, yang berjalan paling depan, menceritakan kisah konyolnya yang terjebak berhari-hari di atas pohon saat sedang menghindari kejaran sekawanan serigala.

Matahari meninggi dan teriknya makin menyengat, membuat peluh mulai membasahi punggung Thomas. Pepohonan di hutan ini sebenarnya cukup rimbun untuk menghalangi terpaan panas langsung ke kulit mereka. Udaranya pun lumayan sejuk untuk ukuran wilayah pesisir pantai yang suhu udaranya biasanya lebih tinggi dari daerah lain. Tapi tampaknya itu belum cukup untuk Thomas. Badannya mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran _pendingin tambahan_.

Minho sedang bertanya pada Robb tentang tips dan trik bertahan hidup di alam liar, saat Thomas mendengar suara gemerisik mencurigakan dari semak-semak di dekatnya. Ia memperlambat langkah, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan waspada. Jemarinya meraba pelan gagang belati yang tergantung di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

“Tommy!”

Tubuh Thomas terhuyung ke depan akibat serudukan keras. Ia berhasil menahan diri agar tidak terjatuh dengan berpegangan pada batang pohon terdekat. Sesuatu yang dingin dan masif menempel erat di punggungnya. Ekor matanya menangkap kelebatan tangan yang bergerak gesit melingkari lehernya. Ia kemudian menunduk dan menemukan sepasang kaki semu memerangkap pinggangnya. Hembusan udara dingin lewat di telinga kanannya, bersamaan dengan sebuah gelak tawa yang tak asing.

“Hei!” seru Thomas, terlalu kencang untuk konteks bicara dengan makhluk halus.

Theon menghentikan langkahnya. Robb menoleh ke belakang.

Minho menatap bingung. “Thomas, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Thomas mengerjapkan mata. “Err ... ya—ya, aku tidak apa-apa,” jawabnya terbata-bata, masih berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuh.

“Punggungmu kenapa?”

“Apa?” Thomas baru sadar, beban tak terduga di punggungnya itu membuat tubuhnya membungkuk ke depan. Ia langsung menegakkan badan, berusaha berdiri sewajar mungkin. Sepasang tangan dingin itu refleks mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Thomas. “Tidak—tidak apa-apa. Cuma tersandung dan hampir jatuh saja,” imbuhnya.

Raut muka Minho menyiratkan ekspresi menyelidik.

Thomas menatap ke sebelah tangannya yang sedang memegangi betis imajiner di pinggangnya. Ia buru-buru melepaskannya dan membiarkan tangannya tergantung bebas di samping tubuh.

“Ada apa?” tanya Robb sambil menghampirinya.

Thomas menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat. “Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo lanjut jalan.”

Suara tawa di samping telinganya makin keras. Thomas menelan bulat-bulat erangan kesal yang hampir meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

Robb dan Theon bertukar pandang sekilas sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan kembali memimpin jalan. Minho mengikuti sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Thomas memperlambat langkah, mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari mereka agar ia bisa memarahi makhluk astral yang seenaknya muncul dan bergelayut di tubuhnya.

“Newt, berhenti mengagetkanku,” desis Thomas.

Newt hanya tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Thomas. “Tumben kau ikut pergi berburu, Tommy.”

“Minho yang mengajakku,” jawabnya sepelan mungkin. “Tunggu—dari mana kau tahu kami sedang berburu?”

Thomas bisa merasakan Newt sedang mengulum senyum tipis, sudut bibir pria itu bergerak samar di permukaan kulit lehernya. “Kau lupa? Aku pernah melihat mereka beberapa kali saat sedang mengejar babi hutan.”

“Oh ....”

“Yang berjalan paling depan itu siapa namanya?”

“Robb. Di belakangnya itu Theon.”

“Mmm.”

“Mereka dari _maze_ yang berupa hutan belantara.”

“Wow. Apa di sana ada Grievers juga?”

Thomas menggeleng dan tersandung akar yang mencuat dari permukaan tanah. “Tidak, tapi di sana ada singa raksasa dan serigala haus darah.”

“Uh, terdengar _liar_.”

Dalam satu gerak cepat, Theon tiba-tiba mengarahkan senapannya ke sebuah pohon. Pada detik yang sama, suara letusan mengudara. Seekor kelinci terkapar tak berdaya. Theon mengambilnya dan memasukkan ke dalam ransel.

“Kau tidak seberat dugaanku,” gumam Thomas sambil mengamati darah kelinci yang membekas pada rumput hijau.

“ _Yeah_?”

“Rasanya seperti sedang menggendong bayi koala.”

Newt tertawa, tidak sekeras sebelumnya, tapi cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk di tengkuk Thomas meremang.

“Memangnya kau sudah pernah melihat koala?”

Thomas menggeleng. Pipinya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan sisi kepala Newt. Rambut pirang semi transparan itu menyapu halus rahang kanannya. Badannya bergidik.

Newt tampaknya merasakan reaksi tubuh Thomas. Alih-alih menjauhkan diri, ia justru menggeser dagunya lebih dekat ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Thomas. Hidungnya dengan sengaja disentuhkan ke area di bawah telinga pria _brunet_ itu. Senyum di bibirnya melebar ketika melihat Thomas menggigit bibir bawah tanpa sadar.

“Kau tahu, Tommy, Winston pernah bercerita tentang hantu yang menempel di punggung seorang perjaka muda.”

“ _Yeah_?”

“Kau tidak takut?”

“Takut apa?”

“Takut pada hantu yang sedang menempel di bahumu ini.”

Thomas berhenti. Ia menoleh sedikit, berusaha menjaga jarak aman agar kulit mereka tidak saling bersentuhan lebih dari ini. “Selama kau tidak membawa teman-teman hantumu yang lain kemari, kurasa aku masih bisa tahan.”

Newt tersenyum. Pegangannya di leher Thomas mengendur, lengan kanannya dibiarkan menggantung lemas di depan dada Thomas.

“Newt?”

“Hm?”

“Apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?”

“Selalu ingin tahu seperti biasanya, huh?”

“Uh, _yeah_.”

“ _Shoot it_.”

Sepintas, Thomas tampak ragu. “Um ... apa aku boleh memberitahukan tentang ini pada yang lain?”

“Tentang _ini_?”

Thomas meremas tangannya sendiri. “ _Yeah_ , tentangmu—tentang kita.”

Kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan dan gemerisik daun yang tertiup angin sepoi mengisi keheningan ganjil di antara mereka. Badan Thomas sedikit menegang.

“Kenapa?” Newt balik bertanya.

Thomas menelan ludah, berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. “Uh ... cuma penasaran, apakah hal ini perlu dirahasiakan atau tidak.”

Newt menggumam. “Kurasa tidak. Tapi, memangnya mereka akan percaya?”

“Huh?”

“Mereka tidak bisa melihatku, Tommy.”

Thomas benar-benar lupa tentang itu. “Benar juga.”

Kesunyian hutan pelan-pelan digantikan oleh deru aliran air. Thomas mengikuti Minho berjalan lurus mengikuti sumber suara. Di balik pepohonan di depan mereka, terdapat sungai yang mengalir tenang menghanyutkan.

Robb dan Theon sedang melepas sepatu mereka. Minho meletakkan senapan di atas rerumputan, lalu menggulung ujung celana sampai lutut. Thomas terlalu fokus mendengar ceramah singkat Newt tentang hubungan sungai ini dengan danau _mereka_ , hingga tak mendengar Minho yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya.

“Thomas!”

Thomas tersentak oleh jentikan jari tepat di depan matanya. Alis Minho mengerut, menatap bingung kepadanya.

“Uh, _yeah_ , sori. Kau bilang apa tadi?”

“Buka bajumu dan berenang ke tengah sungai.”

“Apa?”

Newt tertawa pelan sambil meloncat turun dari punggung Thomas.

Minho, dengan _timing_ yang terlalu ganjil, ikut tertawa; seolah ia tertawa karena mendengar Newt tertawa.

“Bantu kami mengangkat jaring ikan,” seru Robb yang telah memendam separuh badannya di dalam air sungai yang bening. Theon, yang berdiri di pinggir sungai, memegangi sebuah tali tambang yang terbentang melintasi sungai. Di sepanjang tali tersebut terdapat silinder jaring yang berfungsi sebagai perangkap ikan. Robb mengangkat silinder itu satu per satu dari dalam air dan melepaskan ikatannya, kemudian melemparkannya pada Theon.

“Cepat, Thomas. Karena kau anak baru, jadi kau yang harus basah kuyup.” Seringai kemenangan Minho membuat Thomas tak berdaya untuk protes.

Thomas menjatuhkan tasnya asal, lalu melepas kaus dan sabuk belatinya. Ia mengecek suhu air sungai dengan cara mencelupkan jempol kakinya.

“Kau memakainya,” gumam Minho.

Thomas menoleh.

Minho menunjuk dengan dagunya. “Kalung itu.”

Dingin benda metalik yang menyentuh kulit di antara tulang belikatnya tentu tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan hawa dingin dari tubuh Newt. Ia bahkan lupa sama sekali tentang kalung itu, semenjak ia bertemu dengan versi hantu dari si pemberi kalung.

“ _Yeah ..._.”

Minho mengulurkan telapak tangan. “Biar kupegang. Aliran airnya cukup deras. Aku yakin kau tidak mau kehilangan benda berharga itu.”

 Thomas menarik kalung itu melewati kepalanya dan menitipkannya pada Minho. “ _Thanks_.”

Mata Thomas berpindah dari kalung itu ke sekeliling.

Aneh, Newt tidak terlihat dimana pun. Bukankah belum lama sejak dia turun dari punggungnya? Pergi kemana dia?

“Berpegangan yang kuat pada talinya. Awas terpeleset. Batu di dasar sungai lumayan licin.”

Thomas mengangguk. Ia sedikit menggigil saat masuk ke dalam sungai. Airnya memendam hingga pusar. Telapak kaki telanjangnya berjalan di atas lumut lembut yang tumbuh di permukaan bebatuan.

Ia mengambil tong jaring pertama yang kosong. Tong jaring kedua tak jauh beda keadaannya. Minho bergumam tak jelas sambil menerima lemparan tong jaring ketiga yang juga melompong tak berisi. Sampai di tengah sungai, tong jaring keempat dipenuhi oleh dedaunan yang gugur terbawa arus. Thomas membawa tong jaring terakhir sambil berjalan kembali menuju tepi sungai.

Keadaan Robb dan Theon tak lebih baik. Isi jaring mereka juga nihil. Thomas sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan celananya yang basah, sementara Minho sibuk mempertanyakan kenapa ikan-ikan itu tak mau masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka.

Thomas mendengarkan dengan separuh konsentrasi. Ia sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, masih belum menemukan Newt. Kemana dia pergi?

“Thomas, ikatkan ini lagi. Kau pernah ikut pramuka? Pastikan simpulnya kuat supaya tidak hanyut,” ujar Minho sambil menyerahkan sebuah tong jaring yang telah diisi oleh umpan baru.

Thomas menengok ke balik pohon ek tua yang batangnya dipenuhi rayap. Newt tidak ada.

“Thomas?” ulang Minho.

Ia menegadah, mengintip di antara celah dedaunan, memindai dahan demi dahan. Newt juga tidak ada di sana.

“Thomas.” Minho menyenggol pelan betis Thomas.

Thomas terperanjat. “Oh, _yeah._ Sori.”

Minho mengamati Thomas yang mengikatkan tong jaring sambil tengok kanan kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ia baru akan menegur pria itu untuk berhati-hati terhadap arus sungai yang kencang, ketika dua pasang tangan diam-diam mendorong punggungnya.

Robb dan Theon terbahak melihat Minho jatuh ke dalam air. Sayangnya, tawa mereka tak bertahan lama. Minho dengan cepat menarik tungkai Robb. Robb mengumpat keras sebelum ikut menyelam. Berdua mereka bersekongkol membuat Theon, yang sedari tadi belum menyentuh air, basah kuyup. Thomas tak memperhatikan tiga pria dewasa yang sedang bermain ciprat air seperti anak umur lima tahun.

Keberadaan Newt yang belum terdeteksi membuat Thomas mulai tak tenang. Ia hampir berenang ke seberang sungai, berpikir mungkin Newt ada di sana, saat Theon mengajak istirahat dan makan siang. Thomas membatalkan niatnya dengan setengah hati.

Sambil mengeringkan celana, Robb bercerita tentang pengalaman pertamanya berburu di hutan. Minho, dengan keadaan hampir telanjang bulat, sedang menjemur baju dan celananya pada salah satu dahan yang menggantung rendah.

Thomas menggeleng ketika disuruh untuk melepas celana jinsnya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu oleh celana basah yang menempel dingin di kakinya. Sembari menghabiskan bekal buatan Frypan, Thomas masih sibuk mencari Newt di antara batang-batang pohon dan di balik batu-batu besar.

Seusai mengisi ulang energi, Robb membagi tugas. Ia dan Theon akan menyusuri hutan, mengemban misi menangkap babi hutan yang tersesat. Sementara Minho dan Thomas ditugasi berjaga di sungai. Katanya, rusa sering muncul di sana untuk minum. Thomas menurut saja, dan Minho menyetujui dengan semangat karena ia jadi bisa menunggu sampai pakaiannya lumayan kering.

Deru aliran sungai mendominasi di antara mereka. Pikiran Thomas tersita untuk memikirkan Newt.

 

_Kemana Newt pergi?_

_Kenapa Newt pergi tanpa pamit padanya?_

_Apakah Newt tidak akan kembali lagi?_

 

“Thomas,” panggil Minho setelah entah berapa menit berlalu dalam diam.

Thomas mendongak dan melihat sahabatnya itu sedang mengulurkan kalung miliknya.

“Semoga isinya tidak basah.”

“ _Thanks_ , Minho.” Thomas menggulung tali kalung itu pada keempat jarinya. Liontin yang berupa tabung kecil ia pegang kuat-kuat.

“Robb dan Theon yang menceburkanku ke sungai, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau ternyata airnya masuk ke dalam.”

Thomas mengangguk pelan.

_Tunggu. Isinya?_

Mata Thomas mendelik terkejut. Minho gelagapan.

“Aku berani sumpah tidak membukanya.” Kedua tangan Minho terangkat ke atas.

“Dari mana kau—”

Kata-kata Thomas terhenti oleh seulas senyum kecil Minho.

“Kau tahu, di Glade, Newt adalah orang yang paling memperhatikan orang lain.” Minho menjatuhkan pandangannya pada semut yang berbaris teratur menuju lubang kecil di bawah tumpukan kerikil. “Ia selalu jadi tempat curhat terbaik. Orang-orang tidak segan membagi rahasia mereka dengannya.”

Ingatan Thomas tertarik pada obrolannya dengan Newt di malam api unggun. Ia juga ingat pernah mengeluhkan kekhawatirannya pada Newt, saat mereka berjalan tak tentu arah di Scorch. Ia ingat bagaimana Newt pada malam itu meremas pundaknya, _mendorongnya_ untuk tidak menyerah.

“Sehari setelah Justin diasingkan ke dalam _maze_ , badanku menggigil hebat. Newt yang pertama menyadari kondisiku. Ia lalu melarangku pergi ke _maze_ dan menemaniku seharian, tapi tidak bertanya apa pun. Dia cuma duduk diam di samping ranjang sambil menjahit selimut yang robek. Dia bahkan tidak mengungkit tentang Justin. Padahal aku satu-satunya orang yang bersama dengan Justin waktu ia disengat.

“Lalu tanpa sadar, aku yang lebih dulu bercerita padanya. Dan Newt menyimak dengan tenang. Saat itulah, kelegaan menghentikan gemetar di tubuhku. Newt tahu aku hanya butuh mengeluarkan emosiku, dan dia dengan senang hati menyediakan telinga untuk mendengar. Dia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakan untuk menghibur seseorang.”

Genggaman tangan Thomas pada kalungnya mengerat.

Minho melirik sekilas. “Aku yang memberikan itu padanya. Newt melihatku memungut kalung itu saat kami sampai di tempat Marcus. Waktu itu kau dan Brenda belum datang. Aku sedang memutar-mutar tutup tabung sambil mendengarkan Jorge menginterogasi Marcus, ketika Newt tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan meminta kalung itu. Awalnya aku heran untuk apa dia menyimpan benda seperti itu.”

Geletar aneh merayapi dada Thomas.

“Tapi saat aku menemukan kalung itu di saku celanamu, rasanya aku paham ....”

Minho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Thomas. Senyumnya terukir tipis, tapi terasa sangat hangat.

Thomas menatap kalung itu. Sebersit kilas balik wajah yang dipenuhi pembuluh darah hitam menonjol dan liur kental yang lebih pekat dari darah, muncul dalam benak. Titik-titik keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Ia menghela napas berat sambil berkata, “Sebenarnya aku—”

“Rusa!” seru Minho tiba-tiba.

Ia melonjak menyambar senapan laras panjang yang tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Moncongnya langsung diarahkan kepada seekor rusa jantan yang sedang minum di pinggir sungai, dan tanpa ragu sedikit pun, ia menarik pelatuknya.

Kelopak mata Thomas berkedip lambat menyaksikan selongsong peluru melesat secepat kilat melewati kaki sang rusa, merangsek masuk ke tanah gembur di bawahnya. Letusannya mengagetkan penghuni hutan yang lain. Sekawanan burung segera terbang menjauh, tak mau ikut terlibat dalam seleksi alam.

“ _Shit!_ ” umpat Minho. Tembakannya meleset.

Merasa keselamatan dirinya sedang terancam, si rusa melupakan rasa hausnya dan berlari ke dalam hutan. Thomas, dengan pikiran kosong, bergerak refleks merebut senapan dari tangan Minho. Ia mengejar si rusa dengan mata memicing tajam. Ia sempat melirik sekilas pada Minho yang kelabakan, memakai kaus dan celana yang ujungnya masih meneteskan air dengan asal-asalan.

Hewan berbulu coklat itu bergerak lincah melompati semak belukar dan akar pohon. Thomas kewalahan mengikuti, celananya yang basah kuyup terasa berat dan memperlambat kakinya. Beruntung, matanya masih bisa mengikuti jejak si rusa buruan.

Setelah beberapa menit pelarian, sang rusa memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di belakang batang pohon ek. Otak binatang jelas berbeda dengan otak manusia, begitu pun dengan tingkat kecerdasannya. Mereka pikir batang pohon itu cukup besar sebagai tempat berlindung, nyatanya bokong si rusa menungging polos tanpa dosa.

Thomas mengendap ke sela-sela rumput tinggi, menundukkan badan serendah mungkin. Ia mengarahkan mulut senapan dengan napas memburu. Detak jantungnya terdengar seperti dentuman _marching band_ di tengah senyapnya hutan. Sebelah matanya menyipit, memfokuskan pandangan pada mata yang lain.

Dalam hati, Thomas berhitung mundur. Tepat saat hitungan terakhir, kepala berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon tempat si rusa menyembunyikan separuh badannya.

“Newt?”

Moncong senapan jatuh menghadap tanah. Kaki Thomas tanpa sengaja menginjak ranting kering sampai patah, saat ia melangkah hendak menghampiri sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Si rusa buruan, yang menyadari keberadaan manusia, seketika lari terbirit-birit.

Sang rusa menghilang di antara semak belukar, dan sosok yang terlihat mirip Newt versi manusia—tanpa kulit semi transparan dan aura dingin, juga sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Suara kaca pecah teredam oleh langkah buru-buru Thomas. Ia tak sadar telah menjatuhkan kompas dan menginjaknya sampai hancur.

Di lembah kecil tempat cabang sungai mengalirkan air menuju danau, si rusa berdiri membatu dengan mata melotot kosong. Thomas membungkukkan badan, berjalan mengendap tanpa suara, lalu bersembunyi pada bongkahan batu besar. Ketika jari telunjuknya bersiap menarik pelatuk, sosok Newt lagi-lagi menampakkan diri. Pria itu menerobos ilalang tinggi, berlari menyeberangi sungai dangkal menuju ke sisi yang berseberangan dengan tempat Thomas berdiri.

“Newt!”

Sosok itu hilang lagi saat Thomas berkedip. Si rusa, yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Thomas, melompat silang di sela-sela pepohonan.

Kalap, Thomas melepaskan tembakan tanpa pikir panjang. Arahnya acak dan berbahaya, lantaran tangannya tremor. Peluru pertama menyasar pada batang pohon tempat seekor tokek sedang melumat makan siangnya. Bau mesiu bercampur dengan udara lembab hutan. Rusa berbelok di sudut penuh sulur berduri. Peluru kedua terbuang sia-sia menembus tumbuhan pemakan serangga.

Tengkuk Thomas meremang. Kakinya gemetar, namun langkahnya tidak melambat. Denging di telinga sedikit mengacaukan keseimbangan. Ia berkali-kali nyaris jatuh tersandung tali sepatu yang longgar.

Burung kakatua yang sedang hinggap di dahan tertawa melengking, seperti sedang mengejek Thomas karena peluru berikutnya malah bersarang di perut tikus hutan inosen yang kebetulan lewat.

“Thomas!”

Tenggorokan Thomas tercekat. Pandangannya mendadak buram. Tubuhnya menggigil.

Peluru terakhir meluncur di luar kendali. Thomas mengincar kepala si rusa. Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana, tembakan itu justru menembus bagian belakang kepala berambut pirang. Darah hitam mengalir membanjiri leher berkulit putih, menetes dan terserap oleh tanah lembek di bawahnya.

“Thomas!”

Tubuh Thomas terguncang kuat. Kepala pirang itu perlahan menoleh, memperlihatkan dahi yang anehnya mulus tanpa luka, tanpa lubang bekas tembakan. Senapan yang dipegang Thomas merosot lepas dari tangan yang licin. Wajah pucat Newt membuat lututnya tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuh sendiri. Ia jatuh terduduk saat melihat pisau yang menancap di dada Newt.

“Thomas!”

Bahu Thomas digoncangkan oleh sepasang tangan kekar. Suara tembakan saling susul mengudara, bersamaan dengan suara lain yang memanggil namanya. Robb dan Theon datang tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah berhasil membunuh si rusa dalam tiga tembakan yang mengenai kepala dan perut.

Seisi kepala Thomas jungkir balik melihat rusa itu menggelepar tak berdaya bersimbah darah. Pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri. Rasa sakit luar biasa di dada membuatnya meringis menahan perih.

“Thomas!”

Pelan namun pasti, ekspresi khawatir Minho mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Sang sahabat mencengkeram erat lengan atasnya.

“Thomas? Kau bisa dengan suaraku?”

Thomas mengangguk lemah. Bola matanya yang pedih dan berair bergerak gelisah, menatap ke balik tubuh Minho yang kini sedang berlutut di depannya. Sosok Newt sudah menghilang lagi tanpa jejak.

“Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Minho. Suaranya kalah keras oleh debaran jantung Thomas yang seolah sedang berusaha mematahkan tulang rusuknya sendiri.

Sepintas, ia melihat dua rekannya yang lain tengah menatap sama cemasnya seperti Minho. Robb segera mengeluarkan botol air mineral dari dalam ransel, sementara Theon mengambil senapan yang tergeletak, mengamankannya dengan mengeluarkan sisa peluru yang ada di dalam.

Sembari Minho membantu Thomas berdiri, Robb dan Theon menyingkir untuk memberikan ruang bernapas lebih bagi Thomas. Mereka beranjak untuk mengikat kedua pasang kaki si rusa yang sekarang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Berdua dengan Theon, mereka memanggul onggokan daging segar itu.

Matahari yang mulai condong ke barat membuat langit biru berubah menjadi oranye terang. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke luar hutan, Minho memapah tubuh Thomas. Pikiran Thomas masih berputar-putar kacau, pun dengan pandangannya yang masih buram setiap kali ia mengedarkan tatapan ke sekeliling.

Hantu Newt tidak tampak lagi, baik yang versi Crank maupun yang versi tubuh transparan. Ia mencari; mengintip ke balik semak berduri, menengok ke belakang batang pohon keropos penuh belatung, mendongak, mencari di antara dahan-dahan yang bergoyang oleh angin.

Sampai mereka menjejakkan kaki di luar hutan, Newt tetap tidak terlihat di tempat dimana Thomas bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

_“I guess I can’t hide this anymore.”_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf ya update-nya lama, ku sedang banyak kegiatan jadi ga sempet ngedit terus. :(  
> Berhubung tinggal 2 chapter lagi, aku akan update tiap hari senin ya.
> 
> Aku lagi bikin playlist buat fic ini ehehe. Iseng aja sebenernya. Secara bertahap aku akan update notes di tiap chapternya, kalau kalian penasaran, bisa dicek ya. ;)  
> (((yang udah ada lagunya: chapter 2, 6, 7)))
> 
> Maze hutan belantara inspirasinya masih dari Talk Me Home oleh comebacknow >> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874430/chapters/31919943
> 
> Robb! Theon! Siapa yang ga sabar nungguin Game of Thrones season 8?! ^^
> 
> Btw, kalian bingung ga sih baca chapter ini? Wkwkwk maaf ya kalau kalian jadi gagal paham sama ceritanya. Aku sebenernya ingin ngasih penjelasannya, tapi kalau dikasih tahu sekarang, nanti jadi spoiler ....  
> Jadi mohon kebingungan kalian ditahan dulu sampai chapter akhir ya, hehe, nanti di sana akan aku kasih penjelasan secara menyeluruh.
> 
> Ku mau promosi ini lagi ah wkwkwk >> https://kiki46.livejournal.com ; soalnya banyak postingan baru ehehe.  
> Twitterku @kikie__fumi46 ya, jangan sungkan buat ngajak ngobrol. :)
> 
> Sekali lagi, makasih banyak ya buat kalian yang masih mengikuti fic ini. ILYSM! <3


	8. Moments to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas merindukan Newt dan masa-masa dimana pria itu selalu ada di sisinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih selalu untuk kalian yang membaca fic ini! <3  
> Ada beberapa bagian di film yang aku edit dan modifikasi, untuk menyesuaikan dengan kebutuhan fic ini.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Playlist: Tohoshinki – With Love (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e19XoMFrDWQ)
> 
> On the street where winds drift  
> Shadows are glowing longer  
> The warmth of the voice saying “I am home!”  
> Fills my heart  
> Night falls after we made the promise  
> That we will have tomorrow  
> These days where nothing really happens  
> I want to call them as my happiness
> 
> Only with love  
> I want to wrap you around  
> Until morning comes again  
> As usual
> 
> (https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2017/08/tohoshinki-with-love)

_Tenggorokan Thomas menyempit. Gemuruh di dadanya menguat. Ia berbalik, menatap Newt yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya._

_“Dia tak ada di sini,” bisiknya lemah._

_Anak-anak yang duduk di bagian paling belakang kabin bertukar pandang bingung. Tangan Thomas mengepal terlalu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia dengan cepat berhambur keluar, tak sengaja menabrak Harriet yang sedang melepaskan borgol Aris. Ia mengabaikan panggilan dari Vince yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kabin sambil membagi-bagikan selimut._

_Fakta bahwa ia gagal menyelamatkan Minho membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Ia gagal memanfaatkan satu-satunya kesempatan emas yang ada. Ia gagal—_

_“Thomas!”_

_Sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengan kanannya. Langkahnya terhenti. Thomas tak sadar sejak tadi kakinya bergerak kemana. Tahu-tahu, ia sudah berdiri di tepi pantai. Debur ombak meresapkan air garam ke dalam sepatunya._

_Dari kejauhan, terdengar sorak-sorai ceria anak-anak yang baru saja diselamatkan dari WCKD. Rahang Thomas mengatup keras membayangkan wajah lega mereka yang tak perlu lagi merasakan sakit dan menderita siksaan mental._

_“Thomas.”_

_Tangan itu bergerak dari lengan ke bahunya, meremas pelan di sana. Sebuah sentuhan ringan di dagu membuat Thomas menoleh._

_“Newt ....”_

_Newt mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat supaya tangannya bisa melingkari bahu Thomas. Telapak tangannya perlahan bergerak naik turun, mengusap-usap punggung tegang Thomas dengan lembut._

_“_ It’s okay _, Tommy._ It’s okay _.”_

 

 

Thomas terbangun oleh suara aktivitas manusia di sekeliling. Terik matahari membuat matanya menyipit kesilauan. Badannya menggeliat kepanasan. Punggungnya basah oleh peluh. Ia menggeser posisi tidur dari telentang menjadi menyamping. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Frypan sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk dan gelas.

Thomas memilih untuk memejam lagi.

 

 

_Dari ranjang sebelah, Minho sedang mengorok. Winston menggumam tak jelas dalam tidurnya. Frypan tampak nyenyak, dengan tangan yang berkali-kali menggaruk perut yang membuncit kekenyangan._

_Thomas insomnia. Memori percakapan singkatnya dengan Janson membuat otaknya menolak beristirahat. Ruangan mencurigakan yang kemarin malam ditunjukkan oleh Aris juga menambah beban pikirannya. Jelas ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan tempat ini._

_“Thomas?” panggil Newt lirih, berusaha tidak membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain._

_Thomas mengedip lambat dalam kegelapan, menatap ke ranjang di atasnya yang berguncang pelan. “Yeah?” Jujur, ia agak kaget. Ia kira cuma dirinya yang masih terjaga._

_Kepala berambut pirang melongok ke bawah. “Tidak bisa tidur?” tanya Newt._

_“Mhm.”_

_Kepala itu menghilang dari jangkauan pandang Thomas. Derit ranjang memecah kesunyian, membuat Minho membenamkan muka lebih dalam ke bantal. Sepasang kaki menapak di tangga samping ranjang. Newt turun sambil membawa bantalnya._

_Tangan Thomas bergerak otomatis menyibakkan selimut dan menggeser badan merapat ke dinding untuk memberi ruang pada Newt. Newt, tanpa banyak bicara, menyusup masuk ke tempat tidur Thomas dan berbaring nyaman di sana. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, pun dengan lengan atas yang saling menekan satu sama lain._

_“Newt?”_

_“Hm.”_

_“Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku salah?”_

_Newt tidak menjawab._

_Thomas menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari meremas gelisah ujung selimut yang menutupi separuh badan mereka. “Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku salah telah membawa kalian keluar dari_ maze _? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku malah memasukkan kalian ke posisi yang lebih buruk? Bagaimana kalau—”_

_“Thomas,” sela Newt. Ia memiringkan tubuh supaya bisa menatap Thomas dengan lebih jelas. “Kami yang memilih untuk mengikutimu. Kami sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menaruh percaya padamu.”_

_Keremangan cahaya tak menghalangi mata Thomas untuk melihat senyum tipis di wajah Newt._

_“Apa pun yang terjadi, itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Itu adalah risiko yang memang harus kami tanggung—kita tanggung bersama.”_

_Hembusan napas Newt begitu dekat, menggelitik leher Thomas. Thomas memutar kepalanya, dan kini wajah mereka cuma berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Sedikit gerakan lagi saja, ujung hidung mereka mungkin akan bersentuhan._

_“Apa pun yang terjadi, kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Kita lalui ini bersama,_ yeah _?”_

 

 

Kegerahan lagi-lagi menyeret Thomas keluar dari mimpi. Langit sudah gelap. Obor dan lampu minyak dinyalakan sebagai penerangan. Gally sedang membagi-bagikan gelas berisi minuman racikannya di dekat api unggun, saat Thomas mencoba bangun dan duduk. Sebuah erangan kesakitan tertahan di kerongkongannya yang kering.

Thomas menyambar asal baju bersih dari tumpukan pakaian di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kaus kotor bau asam keringat ditaruh asal di bawah ranjang gantungnya.

Seluruh sendinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Thomas memilih untuk tak banyak bergerak. Berbaring lumayan meredakan dentum konstan di kepalanya. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit tenda yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, sebelum kemudian matanya menutup lagi.

Gally datang lima menit setelahnya untuk meletakkan segelas air di samping Thomas.

 

 

_Clint dan Jeff buru-buru membalutkan perban ke dada Alby yang dipenuhi pembuluh darah hijau kehitaman. Kerumunan Gladers di sekitarnya tak henti membicarakan aksi heroik Thomas membunuh seekor Grievers. Minho, yang sedang menegak habis sebotol air mineral, melirik Thomas sambil menaik-turunkan alis dengan gerakan sugestif._

_Thomas cuma merespon dengan gelengan kepala. Ia terlalu sibuk menghindari tatapan sengit Gally, hingga tak sadar ada sepasang mata lain yang sedang menatapnya tajam._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian, Alby digotong ke pondok klinik. Kerumunan mulai bubar. Beberapa orang mengikuti Alby, yang lain kembali ke ladang kerja mereka. Chuck menyeret Minho menjauh, hendak menginterogasi pria itu tentang pengalaman menginap semalam di_ maze _. Gally, yang senang melihat kawannya selamat tapi benci karena penyelamatnya adalah si anak baru bau bawang, berjalan menyusul Minho sambil berkali-kali menggumam tak jelas._

_Thomas tidak peduli dengan cibiran itu. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi mengatur tempo napasnya. Adrenalin masih terpacu kuat ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat degup jantungnya berloncatan tak beraturan. Ia menjatuhkan badan, berbaring telentang di atas rumput hijau, mencoba melepas penat._

_“Baru beberapa hari di sini tapi sudah bosan hidup, huh?”_

_Sindiran sinis terdengar dari arah belakang kepala Thomas. Ia menengadah, melihat Newt sedang berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan terlipat depan dada._

_“_ Slinthead _. Sudah kubilang_ maze _itu berbahaya, tidak sembarang orang bisa pergi ke sana. Apa kau lupa? Apa kau tidak percaya?” Alis Newt mengerut dalam. Amarah terbaca dengan jelas di wajahnya._

_Thomas melonjak berdiri. “Maaf, Newt, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melanggar peraturan, tapi—”_

_Pergelangan tangan kanan Thomas ditarik kuat, sampai badannya agak terhuyung ke depan. Jari Newt yang kurus dan panjang memutar telapak tangan Thomas hingga menengadah._

_Luka gores melintang di sana-sini, dari yang pendek hingga panjang, dari yang dangkal mengelupas kulit sampai yang dalam menimbulkan nganga lebar. Darah merah segar telah mengering dan berubah kehitaman. Thomas tak tahu tangannya terluka sebegini parah. Yang ia tahu cuma bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup, lari sekuat tenaga dari kejaran Grievers, bahkan sampai bergelantungan di sulur tanaman berduri, loncat dari satu dinding ke dinding yang lain._

_“Jangan lakukan itu lagi.”_

_Thomas mengerjap melihat Newt membalutkan perban pada telapak tangannya._

_“Berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan melakukan itu lagi.”_

_Thomas mendongak. Sepasang iris coklat gelap di hadapannya langsung menyedot seluruh atensinya. Thomas tak bisa membaca raut muka Newt kali ini. Namun perasaan pria itu tersampaikan dengan jelas, lewat genggaman tangan erat yang enggan melepas._

_“Ya. Aku janji, Newt.”_

 

 

Thomas dibangunkan dari tidur panjang oleh sesuatu yang dingin dan basah pada keningnya. Samar-samar, suara orang bicara satu sama lain menggantikan bunyi letusan peluru yang belakangan sering menggema di pendengarannya. Thomas tidak jadi membuka mata saat merasakan tangan seseorang menyampirkan selimut sampai dadanya.

Ranjang gantungnya bergoyang sedikit, tersenggol oleh lutut seseorang.

“Dia belum bangun juga?” Thomas mengenali suara Vince. Jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi mungkin berupa gestur tubuh, karena Thomas tak mendengar ada yang menyahut.

Kompres handuk di dahinya diangkat. Gemericik air di baskom menyamarkan bisikan Brenda. “Dia demam tinggi semalaman.”

“Kurasa sebaiknya coba dibangunkan. Dia belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin.” Suara Frypan disusul oleh denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

“Sudah kucoba. Sejak kemarin sore malah.” Kata-kata Minho terdengar jauh. Mungkin pria itu sedang berdiri bersandar pada tiang penyangga tenda.

“Dia terus mengigau, memanggil nama Newt.” Tangan mungil Sonya memijat pelan betisnya.

_Newt._

Thomas tak ingin membuka mata.

 

 

_“Kau yakin kita tidur di sini?” tanya Newt._

_Thomas menatap ke sekitar mereka. Selain padang pasir tandus, tak ada apa pun di sepanjang mata memandang. “Tidak ada pilihan lain,” ujarnya lirih. Rasa haus membuat suaranya parau dan kering._

_Teresa merapatkan jaket, mengikat syal erat-erat di lehernya. Aris sudah bergelung, mencari posisi tidur paling nyaman. Ransel ia jadikan alas kepala. Frypan duduk di sebelah Aris, membongkar isi tasnya, berharap menemukan mantel tambahan. Minho meracau sesuatu tentang kelelahan dan dehidrasi, lalu jatuh tertidur._

_Newt mengangguk lemah._

_Thomas mengambil posisi di samping Teresa. Ia tak bisa tidak memperhatikan Newt yang berjalan pincang ke sebelah Minho. Seharian berjalan pasti membuat nyeri di kaki pria itu kumat. Thomas berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu, tapi nyatanya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menatap cemas._

_Temperatur udara mulai turun. Matahari sudah terbenam. Langitnya yang gelap dipenuhi awan kelabu._

_Thomas menggeliat, menggeser tubuh hingga kepalanya bersebelahan dengan betis Newt. Ia menyodorkan ranselnya ke dekat kaki pria itu. “Pakai ini.”_

_“Hng?”_

_Thomas mengangkat satu kaki Newt, lalu mendorong ransel ke bawahnya. “Jangan menumpu pada sebelah kaki.”_

_Newt diam menurut. Ia berbaring menyamping, sambil meletakkan sebelah lututnya ke atas ransel Thomas. “Thomas, kau harus istirahat,” celetuknya._

_Thomas membalikkan badan, memunggungi Newt. Ia tidak menyahut._

_“Berhenti berpikir dan tidur.”_

_Ia sering curiga Newt punya semacam kemampuan membaca pikiran orang._

_“Tommy?”_

_Gumaman Thomas teredam oleh gemuruh petir di kejauhan._

_“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,” bisik Newt. “Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”_

_Usapan lembut di puncak kepala mengantarkan Thomas terlelap._

 

 

Lantai kayu yang ada di _shelter_ utama selalu berderak ribut justru saat seseorang mencoba berjalan tanpa suara di atasnya. Suara itu bahkan terdengar sampai tempat tidur Thomas yang berada di paling ujung kanan. Thomas terbangun oleh derap sepatu _boot_ yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia tidak ingin membuka mata untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Sebuah tangan dengan permukaan kulit yang agak kasar menyentuh punggung tangan Thomas, meremas pelan. Tangan itu menyisipkan sesuatu ke telapak tangan Thomas.

“Aku berencana memberikan ini saat kau bangun, tapi ....”

Minho tidak melanjutkan kalimat itu. Yang terdengar hanya helaan napas dan suara derap kaki yang menjauh.

Jari Thomas bergerak meraba benda kecil metalik yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu, itu adalah kalung pemberian Newt.

Thomas ingat Minho sudah mengembalikannya ketika mereka duduk bercakap di tepi sungai. Ia ingat siang itu Minho bercerita tentang Newt.

Thomas lupa kapan kehilangan kalung itu.

Mungkin saat ia berlarian di tengah hutan, menembakkan peluru amatir ke seekor rusa yang tak berdosa. Bisa jadi ia menjatuhkannya ketika sedang berkelana sendirian, mencari Newt kemana-mana selama berhari-hari; ke danau, ke sungai, ke gua, namun sosok tak kasat mata itu tetap tak ditemukan, bagai hilang ditelan bumi.

_Newt._

Setetes kristal bening jatuh dari sudut matanya yang tertutup rapat.

 

 

_Frypan menyetir sambil bersenandung. Ketika ditanya lagu apa yang sedang dinyanyikan, Frypan cuma menggeleng. Dia tidak ingat dari mana bisa tahu lagu itu. Dia yakin betul tak pernah mendengarnya saat di Glade, atau di Scorch; dimana pun. Namun melodi tanpa lirik itu melekat erat dalam memorinya._

_Di timur, fajar mulai menyingsing. Thomas menurunkan kaca jendela, membiarkan wajahnya diterpa sinar mentari pagi yang hangat._

_“Apa Brenda akan mencari kita?” gumam Frypan._

_Thomas meremas peta yang ada di pangkuannya. “Jorge mungkin akan menyeretnya paksa ke Safe Haven kalau dia ketahuan pergi menyusul kita.”_

_Frypan tertawa. “Aku tiba-tiba teringat Sonya.” Ia menengok sekilas ke belakang. “Newt, aku rasa kau dan Sonya mirip sekali. Kalian terlihat cocok bersama.”_

_Tanpa sadar, Thomas meremas kuat peta di tangannya sampai kusut._

_“Oh ya?” sahut Newt._

_“Mungkin karena rambut kalian sama-sama pirang.”_

_Thomas melempar asal peta itu ke_ dashboard _mobil. Ia lupa kalau kaca jendela di sampingnya sedang terbuka lebar. Angin kencang tak sungkan menerbangkan satu-satunya petunjuk arah yang mereka miliki itu._

_Thomas mengumpat. Tangannya gagal menggapai lembaran kertas usang yang kabur keluar jendela. Newt tertawa sampai puas._

_“_ Shit! _Fry, hentikan mobilnya.”_

_Frypan lekas menginjak pedal rem. Thomas melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari mengejar peta yang untungnya tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Ia berjalan kembali ke mobil sambil melipat peta itu dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar bagian yang sobek tidak makin parah._

_Thomas menatap bingung pada Newt yang sudah pindah ke kursi depan. Kepala berambut pirang itu memberi gestur supaya Thomas duduk di belakang._

_“Supaya petanya tidak terbawa angin lagi, sebaiknya kau duduk di belakang, Tommy,” ujarnya dengan bibir tersenyum miring._

_Thomas mengerang kesal, tapi tidak protes. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di belakang Newt. Frypan menginjak pedal gas, mobil melaju lagi melintasi jalanan lengang._

_Setelah menyimpan baik-baik peta itu di saku jaketnya, Thomas mencondongkan badan ke kursi depan, memegang pundak Newt yang sedang menggeledah isi laci mencari kesibukan. “Newt. Kursi depan sempit, kakimu tidak akan bisa selonjor. Biar aku saja yang—”_

_“Tidur, Tommy,” potong Newt. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas tangan Thomas. “Kau belum tidur semalaman,” katanya._

_“Tapi aku tidak mengantuk.”_

_“Kalau begitu, aku saja yang tidur,” sela Frypan. “Biar Thomas yang menyetir.”_

_Newt tertawa. “Maaf Fry, tapi aku belum mau mati konyol karena menabrak tiang listrik.”_

_Thomas mengerang dramatis, mengabaikan gelak tawa dua sahabatnya itu. Ia membaringkan badan di jok yang keras, menutupi wajah dengan jaket Newt yang tergeletak di sana. Aroma mint menenangkan membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat. Thomas sudah jatuh tertidur saat Frypan menggoda Newt tentang sesuatu yang terdengar seperti tidur seranjang dan kecupan selamat tidur._

Jorge tak suka menunggu.

Ketika tahu Thomas dan kawan-kawannya berasal dari WCKD, ia langsung sadar merekalah kesempatan emas yang selama ini dinantikan. Ia tentu tidak sudi duduk diam menunggu WCKD mengambil tiket masuknya menuju Right Arm.

Sampai sekarang, kadar kesabaran Jorge masih tidak berubah.

Ia tak bisa tidak peduli melihat Thomas tidur dan berbaring di ranjang selama berhari-hari. Ketika Minho dan Brenda memaklumi keadaan Thomas dengan cara memberikan waktu dan privasi pada pria bermata coklat almond itu, Jorge punya cara berbeda.

Ia bangun saat matahari masih bergerak malas di ufuk timur. Ketukan sepatu usangnya pada lantai kayu mengisi kesunyian pagi hari. Mayoritas orang-orang masih terbuai dalam mimpi masing-masing, bergelung nyaman di balik selimut. Tapi Jorge tahu, di antara mereka yang terlelap, Thomas sudah bangun. Dia memang masih berbaring kaku di atas ranjang gantungnya, tapi gerak naik turun dadanya tak setenang orang yang sedang tidur.

“Bangun, Thomas.”

Jorge tak akan membiarkan Thomas membuatnya menunggu lebih lama.

“Aku tahu kau sudah bangun.”

Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuh Thomas.

Langit mulai terang. Udara pagi yang masih kental oleh embun mulai menghangat.

Paham tidak punya kesempatan kabur, Thomas membuka mata. Jorge berdiri diam di sebelah ranjang, memandanginya lekat. Tangan pria paruh baya itu terulur untuk membantunya duduk. Nyeri di kepala akibat terlalu banyak tidur hampir membuatnya muntah. Jorge dengan sigap menyodorkan segelas air padanya.

“Apa kita bisa bicara?”

Thomas tidak mengangguk, tapi membiarkan dirinya dipapah berdiri oleh Jorge. Untuk sekian detik, keseimbangan tubuhnya agak kacau. Ia berpegangan pada lengan Jorge sampai kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya.

Tanpa bicara, Jorge perlahan berjalan meninggalkan tenda. Thomas mengikuti di belakang dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Biru cakrawala perlahan tampak terang. Thomas merasakan tubuhnya meremang di bawah pendar kuning keemasan sang surya. Sudah berapa lama ia terbaring di tempat tidur dan tak terpapar sinar matahari? Ia tak ingat.

Jorge melangkah melewati bekas bakaran api unggun semalam. Abunya diajak terbang oleh hembusan angin lembab. Beberapa di antaranya mengenai pelupuk mata Thomas yang memerah. Jorge berhenti tepat di depan _memorial stone_.

Dada Thomas mencelos membaca nama-nama yang terukir di sana. Wes, Dylan, Ellis, Lucy ....

“Dulu aku kerja di WCKD. Pekerjaanku sehari-hari adalah mengantarkan anak-anak sepertimu ke _maze,_ ke Scorch, kemana pun yang mereka mau,” kata Jorge. Sepasang burung gereja lewat di atas mereka, bercuit riang menyambut datangnya hari. “Aku tinggal di Last City, bersama seorang anak laki-lakiku.” Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada satu nama yang terpahat di pojok kanan bawah.

Michael.

“Dia seumuran denganmu, kalau masih hidup sampai sekarang.”

Thomas mengalihkan pandangan dari deretan nama yang sangat familiar; Ben, Clint, Zart, Alby, Winston, Jeff. Dilihatnya Jorge sedang menatap nama anaknya.

“Dia baru berumur sepuluh tahun ketika virus Flare menyerangnya. Aku membawanya ke WCKD, dengan harapan mereka bisa mengobatinya.” Sorot mata Jorge berubah sendu. Thomas berpikir, mungkin ekspresi seperti itulah yang muncul di wajahnya tiap kali seseorang menyebutkan nama Chuck.

Thomas ingat malam itu Gally yang menuliskan nama Chuck di _memorial stone_.

“Mereka bersedia memasukkannya ke karantina, dengan syarat aku tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku setuju, tentu saja, dengan anggapan bahwa itulah yang terbaik untuknya. Akan kukorbankan segalanya supaya ia bisa pulih seperti sedia kala. Tapi—” Jeda sebentar. “Kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padanya, Thomas?”

Tangan Thomas yang terulur sedang meraba ukiran nama Chuck terhenti. Ia memandang Jorge.

“Mereka menjadikan anakku kelinci percobaan untuk menguji serum yang mereka buat.”

Pria yang rambutnya mulai beruban itu menggertakan rahang terlalu kuat, Thomas sampai bisa mendengar bunyi gemeletuk gigi beradu. Kilat kebencian yang terpendam terbaca jelas dari wajahnya.

“Aku tak tahu sama sekali tentang itu, sampai seorang teman yang bekerja di laboratorium WCKD diam-diam memberitahuku.” Suara Jorge melemah. “Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat.”

Thomas menatap pahatan nama Teresa.

“Setelah itu, aku berhenti bekerja di sana. Merasa tak punya lagi tujuan hidup, hari demi hari kulewati dengan alkohol, bir, wiski. Aku berada di bar Marcus hampir setiap malam, mabuk-mabukan sampai tak sadarkan diri. Bangun tidur, minum lagi, pingsan lagi, begitu seterusnya.”

Siapa yang menulis nama Teresa di sana? Minho? Atau Frypan?

“Sampai suatu hari, Marcus menyuruhku pergi ke suatu kota untuk menemui bandar narkoba langganannya. Aku sedang muntah di depan barnya ketika sebuah kunci mobil diberikan padaku. Dia cuma berpesan: _Jaga Bertha baik-baik_.” Senyum kecil membuat keriput di sudut mata Jorge tampak jelas. “Entah bagaimana dan kenapa, aku menurut saja. Dan saat itulah aku bertemu Brenda.”

Nama Mary mengingatkan Thomas pada sesosok wanita berambut pendek dengan senyum hangat penuh aura keibuan.

“Seorang anak perempuan tomboy, berdiri di belakang kaki manekin tanpa kepala, pada sebuah etalase toko pakaian yang isinya sudah habis dijarah. Tangannya gemetar memegang tongkat bisbol, sok berani menghadapi tiga Crank yang sedang memukul-mukul kaca tebal di antara mereka.”

Thomas menengok ke samping. Jorge mengangkat dagunya ke atas, mengamati awan-awan berarak menghiasi langit biru.

“Yang aku heran, dia sama sekali tidak lari, atau bersembunyi di kolong meja kasir. Aku terus memperhatikan sampai retak di kaca itu makin lebar. Crank yang berada di tengah berhasil memecahkan kaca itu dengan badan busuknya. Serpihan kaca berjatuhan, menciptakan bunyi berisik di tengah sepinya kota mati.

“Tanpa sadar, aku langsung meraih pistol dan menembak hancur kepala ketiga Crank itu, tepat sebelum jari-jari berbelatung mereka menyentuh ujung rambut Brenda. Aku masih ingat betul betapa terkejutnya dia saat itu.” Jorge menoleh, balas menatap Thomas. “Brenda sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Begitu pula denganmu, Thomas.”

Thomas melihat senyum lembut di bibir kelabu pria itu.

“Kalau hari itu Michael tidak meninggal, mungkin sekarang aku masih bekerja untuk WCKD. Kalau aku masih bekerja di sana, berarti aku tidak mungkin bertemu Brenda. Anak itu mungkin sudah mati dimakan hidup-hidup oleh kanibal tak berotak.”

Ingatan Thomas berlompatan dari saat ia dan Brenda lari dikejar oleh Crank, ke luka bekas gigitan di betis Brenda, sampai pada cerita tentang George, adik Brenda, di tenda milik Mary.

“Kalau aku masih bekerja di WCKD, aku tak akan bisa menolongmu dan teman-temanmu. Bisa jadi kalian sekarang sudah mati dehidrasi dan kelaparan di padang gurun, atau dikeroyok oleh gerombolan Crank, tanpa pernah sampai ke Right Arm.”

Tangan Jorge yang biasanya memegang tang dan obeng, kini memegang erat pundak Thomas.

“Semua terjadi untuk sebuah alasan, Thomas. Aku tidak mengenal Newt sebaik kau mengenalnya, tapi aku yakin, dia juga melakukan _itu_ untuk sebuah alasan.”

Kepalan tangan Thomas mengerat. Ia melepas kontak mata dengan Jorge, beralih menelusuri lagi nama-nama yang tertulis di batu besar di hadapannya.

 

_Dimana?_

_Dimana?_

“Newt melakukan _itu_ untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dia ingin kau tetap hidup.” Genggaman Jorge pada bahu Thomas makin kencang, seolah sedang memperingatkan Thomas supaya mendengarkannya baik-baik. “Dan kau harus bertahan hidup, supaya Newt bisa terus tinggal dalam ingatan kita semua—dalam ingatanmu.”

Jorge menyodorkan sebuah belati dan martil. Thomas menatap dengan mata yang memanas.

“Berdamailah dengan masa lalumu, Thomas.”

.

.

.

_“We have come a long way together. So many have sacrificed so much to make this place possible. Your friends and your family. So here’s to the ones who couldn’t be here. Here is to the friends we lost. This place is for you. It’s for all of us. But this, this is for them._

_So, in your own time, in your own way, come make your peace.”_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih setia menantikan dan membaca fic ini. :)
> 
> Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku jelaskan terkait fic ini:  
> 1\. Aku ingin sekali memberikan gambaran tentang "how broke Thomas is after Newt's death". Dalam bayanganku, Thomas selalu menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan Newt. Apalagi setelah tahu obat penyembuhnya ada di dalam darahnya, kurasa Thomas akan sangat sulit untuk berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri atas segalanya. Makanya, di fic ini, aku beberapa kali bikin adegan dimana Minho dkk ngingetin Thomas biar dia berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.
> 
> 2\. Setelah kematian Newt, Thomas "berubah". Di awal cerita ga kelihatan, karena Thomas udah ketemu hantu Newt. Di chapter ini, aku membuat gambaran tentang seberapa terpuruknya Thomas setelah kehilangan Newt.
> 
> 3\. Bagian Michael itu cuma karanganku aja. Tentang Justin di chapter sebelumnya, juga cuma karanganku. Kubuat adegan tersebut demi mengikuti kebutuhan fic ini. Juga tentang modified-canon dalam fic ini, itu semua dibuat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan alur cerita.
> 
> 4\. Terkait modified-canon, aku membuat nama Newt belum terpahat di memorial stone. Kalau di film kan Minho yang memahat nama Newt, kalau di sini, Thomas yang "harus" menuliskan nama Newt. Nama Teresa udah terpahat di sana, entah siapa yang menulisnya.
> 
> 5\. Kata-kata Vince di adegan penutup TDC itu jugalah yang jadi inspirasi dibuatnya fic ini, termasuk inspirasi munculnya judul "come make your peace".
> 
> Update playlist: chapter 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 8.  
> Link playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTnCw55kot__hpQBSX3LGHPeXBiXaNM08
> 
> Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian, pembaca fic ini. Uuuhhh aku sebenarnya ingin sekali secara personal bilang terima kasih ke kalian. :")  
> Selalu ditunggu komentar, kritik, dan sarannya. Terima kasih lagi. ILYSM! <3


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas berdamai dengan masa lalunya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah bertahan sampai di chapter terakhir ini. :)  
> Dan kepada Amethyst_Top, terima kasih sekali sudah meninggalkan kudos huhuhu aku terharu. :") /peluk/
> 
> \-----
> 
> Playlist: Tohoshinki - I Love You (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2cSrO_soIY)
> 
> Why do tears come out?  
> Why are they flowing, flowing continuously?  
> My words fail to reach your feelings  
> What we weaved, past echoing sounds  
> As if milling about, they trickle down my cheeks
> 
> Just saying things such as “I like you”  
> For sure it’s impossible for me to express anything  
> It always feels so distant whenever I put it in words  
> Although I already told you so much  
> Because I still want you to know, so I sing:
> 
> I love you, so I love you, I love you  
> Even if without words  
> By the sound of love, by the song of love  
> I’m going to reach you  
> It’s my love song
> 
> (https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2017/08/tohoshinki-i-love-you)

Thomas dan Newt bagai dua sisi mata koin; sangat dekat tetapi saling memunggungi. Berdua mereka lebih suka memparafrasakan istilah _“I got your back, mate”_ ke dalam tindakan dibanding sekadar omongan belaka.

Pertama, saat di Glade. Ben, yang hilang akal akibat virus Flare, bernafsu ingin melukai atau bahkan membunuh Thomas. Thomas yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa, cuma bisa melarikan diri sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak minta tolong. Newt datang menjadi sang penyelamat. Ia memukul kepala Ben dengan gagang cangkul, membuat pria itu tergeletak tak berdaya sampai kesadarannya kembali.

Kedua, ketika di Scorch. Pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Crank sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Makhluk agresif yang tidak bisa disebut sebagai manusia lagi itu datang keroyokan, mengejar sembari menggeram dengan lendir hitam menetes dari mulut berbau bangkai, mirip anjing rabies kelaparan. Thomas dan teman-temannya harus terus berlari kalau ingin tetap hidup. Saat satu Crank tiba-tiba menabrak pecah dinding kaca di samping mereka dan menangkap Newt yang berlari paling belakang, giliran Thomas menjadi penyelamat Newt. Ia menyerbu dalam hitungan detik dan langsung menendang jatuh Crank itu ke lantai dasar.

 

_“Thanks, Tommy.”_

Dalam menit-menit penuh ketegangan itu, baik Newt maupun Thomas sama-sama tak menyadari kemunculan sang nama panggilan istimewa.

Newt menolong Thomas lagi saat mereka menyusup ke tower WCKD.

 

_“Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, Thomas. Minho prioritas kita, ingat?”_

 

Ia menarik tubuh Thomas yang berdiri membeku menatap Ava Paige, menyelamatkan pria itu dari lesatan peluru Janson yang nyaris melubangi kepalanya.

Saat Thomas sibuk menembaki sekelompok tentara WCKD yang mengejar mereka dari arah utara, Newt akan melindungi punggungnya dengan mengarahkan tembakan ke orang-orang yang menyergap mereka dari sisi selatan. Ketika posisi mereka terjepit dan Thomas hampir kehabisan amunisi, Newt berusaha setengah mati tetap mempertahankan kesadaran, meski rasa sakit di lengan kanannya mulai menjalar ke kepala dan perlahan mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia melemparkan bom listrik berskala kecil, berhasil menumbangkan musuh meski hanya sementara.

Setelah misi menyelamatkan Minho tuntas, Newt menolong Thomas lagi, kali ini dari dirinya sendiri.

 

_“Tommy, bunuh aku.”_

 

Thomas tak bisa melupakan belati yang menghunjam tepat di jantung Newt malam itu. Thomas ingat betul, belati itu jugalah yang membuat rongga besar dalam dadanya.

Di Safe Haven, hantu Newt menjadi satu-satunya jangkar yang menolong Thomas mempertahankan diri dari hisapan konstan lubang kehampaan.

Ketika jangkar tersebut diangkat, perahu kecil yang rapuh itu terombang-ambing tanpa arah di lautan yang dalam dan gelap. Sampai suatu hari, ombak besar datang menerjang, menghantam perahu dengan keras. Alam bawah sadar Thomas panik tak bisa berenang. Akan tetapi, gelombang masif yang dikira akan menenggelamkannya, ternyata justru membawanya kembali ke tempat yang selalu dirindukan. Perahu itu terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, yang hangat dan familiar.

Thomas mengenali rumahnya. Ia sudah pulang.

.

.

.

Thomas meletakkan seikat bunga matahari yang dipetiknya dari kebun bunga mini milik Sonya, di depan nisan Newt. Kicauan burung di dahan terdengar di antara deru statis air terjun. Mentari pagi menyinari permukaan danau yang tenang dan jernih seperti biasa.

Ia kemudian duduk di samping nisan. Punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon Angel Oak yang kokoh. Lumut yang tumbuh di sana membuat lembab kaus hitam yang dikenakannya.

Seekor kupu-kupu, entah dari mana, hinggap di salah satu bunga matahari segar itu.

Tangan Thomas terulur. Ujung telunjuknya menyentuh dengan hati-hati permukaan halus sayap berwarna biru. Kupu-kupu itu lalu terbang, memutari kepalanya, dan hinggap lagi di kelopak bunga matahari.

Apakah itu kupu-kupu yang sama dengan waktu itu; yang hinggap di bunga dalam genggaman Newt?

 

_Newt._

Thomas membuka genggamannya. Kalung Newt melingkar erat menyatukan keempat jari tangan kirinya. Sebuah tabung metalik melesak ke lekukan telapak tangannya yang kasar dan penuh luka gores.

 

_“Please, Tommy, please ....”_

Thomas membuka tutup tabung itu dan menarik keluar sepucuk surat yang tergulung rapi di dalamnya. Napasnya tertahan.

Sang kupu-kupu terbang ke dekat lutut Thomas saat pria itu mulai membuka lipatan kertas.

 

_“Dear, Thomas.”_

Suara khas Newt bergema di telinga, terasa begitu dekat dan nyata.

Sama seperti malam itu, air mata meluncur jatuh di luar kendali.

Namun kali ini, Thomas tidak berhenti. Ia sudah menguatkan hati untuk tidak melarikan diri lagi.

.

.

.

_Dan aku mengingatmu. Aku ingat pertama kali kau muncul di boks itu, dengan wajah pucat ketakutan yang panik karena tidak bisa mengingat nama sendiri._

_Dari sejak kau lari ke dalam_ maze _, aku tahu—aku langsung tahu, bahwa aku akan selalu mengikutimu, kemana pun kau pergi. Dan ya, aku mengikutimu, aku bersamamu, aku percaya padamu. Kami semua percaya padamu._

 

_Tolong jaga mereka untukku. Dan yang terpenting, jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Kau berhak untuk bahagia, Tommy. Kau harus bahagia—demi aku._

_Dan terima kasih. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Minho dan Alby hari itu. Terima kasih telah membawa kami keluar dari_ maze _. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kami dari tangan WCKD untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Terima kasih telah menolong dan membebaskan Minho._

_Terima kasih untuk tidak menyerah._

_Terima kasih untuk tetap kuat dan bertahan, sampai detik ini._

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya._

Thank you for being you, and for being my friend. Good bye, mate.

 

_Newt._

.

.

.

“Thomas dimana?”

Brenda menelengkan kepala ke arah hutan.

“Di hutan?” Raut muka Minho berubah khawatir.

“Aku sudah memberitahunya.”

“Bren—”

“Cepat atau lambat, dia akan tahu. Dia harus tahu, Min.” Brenda menatap tajam Minho.

Mulut Minho terbuka lebar, seperti hendak melontarkan seribu satu bantahan, namun sesuatu mencegatnya. Yang keluar kemudian hanya helaan napas berat.

“Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?”

Sorot mata Brenda berubah sendu. Jujur, keraguan dan kecemasan juga menggelayuti batinnya.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Thomas tersadar dari komanya. Brenda sedikit banyak telah menebak akan adanya perubahan sikap Thomas. Brenda tahu, kehilangan Newt adalah sesuatu yang besar bagi pria itu. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka perubahan itu ternyata sedrastis ini.

Minho, Frypan, bahkan Gally, juga tidak memungkiri.

Thomas jadi lebih pendiam, sangat murung, dan terlalu sering menyendiri. Pria itu selalu jadi orang yang tidur terakhir, dan bangun paling awal. Makan cuma beberapa suap, tapi sepanjang hari berkeliaran ke sana-ke mari tanpa istirahat yang cukup; membantu Vince menanam jagung, mengangkat gelonggongan kayu yang akan dijadikan penyangga tenda, memperbaiki pagar kebun bunga Sonya, melakukan apa pun yang bisa dilakukan.

Dan Brenda tak tahan lagi melihat sahabatnya tenggelam dalam kesedihan berlarut-larut seperti itu. Maka ia pun memutuskan, inilah saatnya untuk memberitahu Thomas tentang mayat Newt yang dikuburkan di Safe Haven.

“Thomas akan baik-baik saja, Min.”

Baik Brenda maupun Minho tahu, ada harapan di balik kata-kata tersebut.

.

“Kau lihat itu?” gumam Frypan.

Gally, yang sedang memandangi satu per satu buah asing yang tergeletak berantakan di atas meja dapur, mendongak dan memandang bingung kepada pria berkulit hitam itu. “Apa?”

“Thomas tersenyum ....”

“Hah?”

Sudut bibir Frypan tertarik ke atas. Ia menoleh, menatap Gally dengan mata yang berkilat senang. “Aku berani sumpah. Tadi Thomas tersenyum!”

.

“Menurutmu bunga itu untuk siapa?”

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan Newt,” sahut Sonya sembari menyeka keringat dari pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan.

Harriet memangku dagu di atas gagang sekop yang menancap ke tanah. “Kenapa kau memberinya hyacinth ungu, bukan krisan putih?”

Sonya tersenyum tipis. “Kau tahu, Harriet, terkadang bunga bisa mengungkap perasaan yang tak terucap.”

.

“Kenapa kau memaafkan Teresa?” tanya Newt sambil mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dari bahu Thomas.

Thomas menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang sedang menyisir rambut imajiner Newt. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “Aku ... sepertinya mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu.”

Newt melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Thomas. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya.

“Kurasa ... aku ... bisa memahami ... alasan kenapa dia ingin kita kembali ke WCKD,” ujar Thomas lambat-lambat.

Newt terdiam cukup lama, membuat Thomas ketar-ketir mengira Newt menarik presepsi yang berbeda dari yang dia maksudkan.

“Newt, itu bukan seperti yang—”

“Apa kau bisa memahami _nya_ juga?” gumam Newt lirih.

Dahi Thomas mengerut. “Apa?”

Newt menunduk. “Apa kau bisa memaafkanku juga?” bisiknya.

Thomas meremas kuat tangan dingin itu. “Newt?”

Sebelum Thomas sempat melihat kekalutan dan kesedihan di raut mukanya, Newt menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Thomas.

“Newt?”

Newt tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Ia membiarkan gemuruh air terjun menenggelamkan jeritan hatinya yang terdalam.

.

“Thomas!” panggil Minho, sembari berusaha sekuat tenaga mengejar Thomas yang berlari cepat di antara pepohonan.

“Thomas!”

Entah tak peduli atau tak mendengar, Thomas tidak memperlambat langkah sama sekali.

“Thomas!”

Seruan Minho kalah keras oleh suara Thomas yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti meneriakkan nama Newt.

“Thomas!”

Minho berhasil mencengkeram lengan atas Thomas tepat sebelum pria itu jatuh ke lubang besar sedalam puluhan meter yang sepertinya terhubung ke suatu gua raksasa.

“Thomas! Apa yang kau lakukan?!” Minho mengguncang kuat tubuh Thomas yang penuh peluh.

Iris coklat almond itu bergerak gelisah ke kanan-kiri, seperti sedang kehilangan sesuatu dan mencarinya dengan separuh putus asa. “Newt ....”

“Apa?”

Thomas gusar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Minho. “Newt ....”

Minho menatap bingung. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Newt ... dia seharusnya ada di sini ....”

“Thomas—”

“Newt tidak mungkin pergi ....”

“Thomas!”

“Dia ada di sini, Minho, dia tidak—”

Sebuah pukulan keras di pipi kiri Thomas berhasil menghentikan racauan pria itu.

Minho menahan kepalan tangannya dengan napas memburu. “Sadarlah, Thomas! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini.”

Thomas memegangi rahang atasnya yang ngilu, sambil menatap Minho tajam. “Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Min, kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Newt ada di si—”

“Newt sudah meninggal!”

Suara Minho bergema ke segala penjuru, memecah kesunyian hutan yang tentram, sekaligus memecah kedamaian semu yang selama ini menjaga Thomas tanpa sepengetahuannya.

“Newt tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah meninggal, Thomas, dan kau tahu itu. Kau tahu hal itu, lebih dari siapa pun.”

Sudut mata Thomas memerah.

Minho menarik cepat tubuh rapuh itu, merengkuh erat agar tidak lebih hancur lagi.

.

.

.

Kupu-kupu yang sedang hinggap di lutut Thomas kini terbang berputar-putar lagi di dekat kepala, sementara Thomas mengalungkan surat Newt kembali ke lehernya.

Ia mendongak, memperhatikan kupu-kupu itu bergerak menjauh menuju danau, terbang menembus kabut tipis yang membentuk ilusi tubuh seorang pria berambut pirang.

Detak jantung Thomas seolah terhenti. Badannya oleng akibat aliran darah yang terlalu cepat menuju kepala, saat ia melonjak berdiri. Matanya yang merah dikucek perlahan, mencoba mengeklirkan pandangannya yang buram oleh jejak air mata.

“Newt?”

Punggung semi transparan itu berbalik, bersamaan dengan semilir angin sejuk yang menciptakan bunyi gemerisik daun-daun kering. Sepasang iris coklat itu membulat, menatap terkejut seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan Thomas di sana sejak tadi.

“Thomas?”

Gelombang rindu dan perasaan lega bercampur jadi satu dalam dada Thomas, membuatnya ingin memeluk erat badan fiktif tak bernyawa itu.

 

_Tetapi sesuatu menahannya._

 

“Kau ... kau bisa melihatku?” Suara Newt begitu lemah.

Thomas berjalan mendekat dalam gerak lambat. Tangan kanannya terulur, berharap bisa merasakan hawa dingin membekukan itu dengan jemarinya.

Ketika akhirnya ujung jari telunjuknya bisa menyentuh punggung tangan sedingin es itu, isi kepala Thomas berdentum seperti habis dipukul oleh palu seberat puluhan kilogram. Akal sehat mungkin sedang meremas hancur otaknya.

“Aku mencarimu ....”

Kilas balik hari-hari dimana Thomas berkeliaran di hutan sambil meneriakkan nama Newt seperti orang gila, datang menghantam kerongkongannya dengan keras, membuat napasnya tersekat di tenggorokan.

“Aku mencarimu, Newt.”

Sebelah tangan Newt terangkat, menangkup rahang Thomas. “Aku di sini, Tommy. Aku di sini ... selalu.”

Thomas tidak tahu sejak kapan dadanya _sesakit_ ini ketika melihat Newt tersenyum hangat.

“Kau sudah membacanya?” gumam Newt sembari menatap kalung yang melingkar di leher Thomas.

Thomas tak kuasa menjawab. Ia cuma bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, sementara telapak tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan Newt yang mengusap pelan pipinya.

 

_Tangan itu begitu dingin._

 

Thomas tahu ia bukan tuhan. Meskipun darahnya bisa menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kepunahan, ia tetap tidak punya kuasa untuk mengembalikan apa yang telah pergi.

“Newt—”

“Aku tahu.” Jari Newt bergerak mengangkat dagu Thomas. “Saatnya berpamitan, huh?”

Thomas tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

 

_Untuk yang terakhir kalinya ...._

Ia menghambur ke tubuh semu itu, memeluk kencang, membenamkan wajah di bahu Newt. Aroma mint dari tengkuk itu terasa begitu dekat. Thomas menghirupnya dengan napas yang bercampur isak.

“Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan berkeliaran sendiri di tengah malam. Makan dan tidur teratur. Kesehatan yang paling penting, Tommy, ingat itu baik-baik.” Newt melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Thomas, sembari mengusap-usap lembut kepala berambut hitam itu. “Kau harus hidup bahagia, _yeah_?”

Belum apa-apa, Thomas sudah merindukan aksen dan nama panggilan itu.

Newt melonggarkan pelukan mereka. “Berjanjilah padaku kau akan melepaskan semua beban itu dari pundakmu, Tommy.”

Thomas mengangguk lemah, tak sanggup bicara dengan lidah yang kelu dan mulut yang pahit.

“Kita akan bertemu lagi.” Telapak tangan Newt menyentuh dada Thomas, merasakan dengan jelas detak jantung konstan di sana. “Aku janji.”

Thomas melepas genggamannya pada jaket merah marun Newt.

Newt tersenyum.

Senyum itu sama seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di Glade.

Sorot mata itu juga masih tetap teduh menenangkan, tak jauh berbeda dengan tatapan ketika Newt pertama kali memberitahunya tentang virus Flare yang menjangkiti tubuhnya, seolah ingin meyakinkan Thomas bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sejak dulu Thomas mempercayai kata-kata Newt lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Sampai sekarang pun, kepercayaan itu belum luntur.

Dan kini, ia percaya Newt tidak akan mengingkari janjinya—janji mereka.

“Selamat tinggal, Newt.”

.

.

.

_“Well, we started this together. May as well end it that way too.”_

.

.

.

– TAMAT –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAA GA NYANGKA UDAH TAMAT HHH. ;;  
> Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang membaca dari awal sampai akhir. Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih karena kalian sudah bersedia menyempatkan waktu kalian yang berharga untuk membaca fic random ini. /peluk/
> 
> “come make your peace” adalah #1 fic kesayanganku, karena selain aku menulis ini di tahun terberat dalam hidupku, juga karena di dalamnya banyak self-reassurement yang aku tujukan untuk diriku sendiri. Simpelnya, adegan konsolasi Thomas sebenarnya aku tulis buat diriku sendiri hahah. :”)
> 
> Beberapa hal yang ingin aku tambahkan:  
> 1\. Awalnya, aku berencana bikin “dark ending” yang berakhir dengan Thomas bunuh diri. Tapi, karena hati ini tidak kuat, makanya endingnya dibuat begini hehehe.
> 
> 2\. Q: Jadi Newt sebenernya beneran hantu atau cuma halusinasi Thomas aja?  
> A: Hehehehehehehehehehehe. :) (((hint: drama korea It’s Okay, It’s Love)))
> 
> 3\. Hantu Newt sebenernya ga pernah menghilang. Thomas ga bisa lihat hantu Newt, karena di chapter 7, dia ngelepas kalungnya, dititipin ke Minho, udah dikembalikan tapi dia ga memakainya lagi. Jadi, kalung itulah yang “memicu” Thomas bisa lihat hantu Newt.
> 
> 4\. Surat Newt aku modifikasi biar sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.
> 
> 5\. Di chapter 1, adegan pertama, waktu Thomas baca surat Newt pertama kali, sebenernya saat itu Thomas belum baca keseluruhan isi surat. Baru sampai kalimat “Dear, Thomas”, dia drop karena ga kuat buat ngelanjutinnya. Thomas denial.  
> Makanya, di chapter 9 ini, aku buat Thomas melanjutkan baca surat itu, sebagai implementasi dari “berdamai dengan masa lalu”.
> 
> 6\. Aku berusaha membuat Thomas di fic ini menjadi sosok yang kuat di luar, rapuh di dalam. Newt adalah lem yang bikin hidup Thomas “tetap berada di tempatnya”.  
> Makanya chapter 9 ini berasa mellow banget, wkwkwk. Aku sendiri nulisnya sampai pengen nangeeeees, apalagi pas nulis ulang surat Newt.
> 
> 7\. Bakal ada epilog! Aku tahu kalian ga puas kan kalau endingnya begini, hahaha, makanya aku berencana bakal tambah 1 chapter. TAPI, ga janji bisa di-update kapan, karena real life is sucks lol.
> 
> Playlist udah lengkap: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTnCw55kot__hpQBSX3LGHPeXBiXaNM08  
> Btw, lagu Peterpan yang Kisah Cintaku itu kurasa sangaaaaaat pas buat merangkum fic ini. Tiap kali ngedengerin lagu itu, aku ga bisa ga ngebayangin Newtmas. ;;
> 
> Ayo dong yang ada di kapal ini, kita buat groupchat, wkakakak. Aku haus teman fangirling. :D
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan ninggalin kudos juga. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bakal ada yang baca, selain karena Maze Runner-hype dah lewat, juga karena sedikitnya fic Newtmas berbahasa Indonesia di AO3. Makanya ku terharu sekali tiap lihat angka hits naik uhuhuhu. (((maaf rada lebay emang haha)))
> 
> Selalu ditunggu komentar, kritik, dan sarannya. Kalau ada pertanyaan seputar fic ini, silakan ditanyakan. ;) Akan kujawab di chapter epilog.  
> Terima kasih banyak yaa. ILYSM! <3


End file.
